Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope
by KKD Silver
Summary: Found with Amnesia by the Shepards Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick, Logan joins them to find his purpose. But due to a threat greater than Brigands and Plegia about to arise, Logan dons a mysterious power granted to him and becomes Kamen Rider Wizard. Constantly dreading the worst, will he fall to despair, or will he bring about the true Awakening of Hope?
1. Premonition: Invisible Ties

**KKD: Finally back after... I forgot how long. But now, with me playing Fire Emblem Heroes (fun game with my best unit being a 5-star Hinoka) I figured it'd be good to return to this old concept. Since Awakening had a hopeful message in it, I figured this Rider crossover fit well, much better than Kiva (no offense to Fennikusumaru). You'll see what I crossed over with this in a bit. For now, let us begin.**

 **Disclaimers: KKD doesn't own anything in this story except for the original characters and concepts within. The rest belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners/companies.**

* * *

" _RRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

 _It just seemed like a battle like none before. A blue haired lord (clad in blue with some silver armor) was fighting against a dark haired and tanned skin sorcerer, the former wielding a familiar blade known as Falchion while the sorcerer fought using the power of a single tome to make his hands spark with a dark lightning at him. The two went at it for a while until two armored figures joined in the fight._

 _The first of them being a male in a mostly black bodysuit with silver trim (a cloak-like appearance around the legs), red on his helmet, chest, wrists, and ankles, all while having a mystic theme to him, including having dragon designs etched into his shoulders, a strange silver belt with a buckle featuring two levers on either side of a gold-trimmed black hand design, and a loop of rings on his left hip (with a ring on each hand). He wielded some sort of strange weapon that had the same gold-trimmed hand as some sort of attachment to this weapon that seemed to be a sword, but could easily flick down and turn into what appeared to be a gun of sorts firing off silver bullets engulfed in fire._

 _The second figure was a female that was also clad in a black bodysuit, with the exception of having short white gloves reaching up to the wrists. The armor adorning her body being mostly golden with the left shoulderpad designed with the head of a lion, and the chest having its mane, the right shoulderpad having just a tuft of hair. Even her helmet looked like that of a lion's with a silver mouthpiece, green eyes, and red gem in between. Her black and silver belt was somewhat similar to the male's, but the centerpiece in the buckle had the face of a lion emerging from what appeared to be cage doors with two odd pieces hanging off the sides with indents in each, and on her own black ring loop, compared to the refined gemmed rings the male figure used, are the female's own rings which were all hexagonal with somewhat pronged edges, different flatter designs that also showed more detail in them, and all black instead of silver. Her weapon of choice appears to be a form of rapier in the same gold and silver as her own attire, but having a die inside of the hilt that would spin, and an indent similar to those on her belt buckle._

 _As the sorcerer fired off a few dark fireballs at the blue haired lord, the golden lion armored female helped him dodge before thrusting her rapier at the dark man, who swiftly dodged. Yet this left him open to a few shots from the black and ruby-clad man with his gun. However, the shots missed at first as the sorcerer seemingly vanished._

" _Where'd he go?!" the female gawked as the blue haired lord looked above them._

" _Up there!" he shouted, the three looking up to see their foe creating another sphere of dark magic, firing it down upon them as they all dodged in time, the jewel-clad man firing fiery silver bullets back up at the dark-skinned man, who just vanished again._

" _You fool!" the sorcerer scoffed as a sudden burst of blue lightning hit the lord, knocking him down to his knees, as he struggled up with Falchion after the smoke cleared._

" _Chrom! You alright?" the gold-clad female checked to make sure, as her male partner looked to see the dark man forming another sphere of dark magic, cackling loudly as he prepared to launch it._

" _DIE!" he shouted, firing the sphere as the red and black armored man swapped rings on his right hand, using the levers on his buckle to flip the hand (currently set on the right handed side) twice to reset it on the right side again, switching rings on his right hand to a ring with an orange jewel with silver helping it depict a dragon holding a shield, holding the ring out in front of his buckle._

 _ **=DEFEND! PLEASE=**_

 _Thus, when he was in front of his allies, the man in black, silver, and red armor held out his right hand, creating a barrier between him and the blast. Once it dissipated, the armored man glared at the sorcerer from under his helmet, the latter also glaring his red eyes at the warrior as Chrom and the gold-clad female stood up, standing side-by-side with their ally, Chrom standing in between the two armor-clad beings._

" _This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us now Logan, Lora, and no 'destiny' can change that._

" _Of course," the girl, Lora, nodded as she prepared her rapier, "With our combined might, we can keep these fools from bringing forth the despair they desired to bring."_

" _Right. After all… in the face of this great evil… we are… the final hope," Logan nodded, shifting his weapon into its sword mode._

" _Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it," Chrom added._

" _Now… it's showtime!"_

 _The three begin to approach the the sorcerer who began to cackle._

" _Ha ha ha! Why do you resist? You are no hopes for anyone, final or not. Despair shall come to all, and all shall end in despair," the sorcerer scowled._

" _You're wrong, Validar!" Chrom shouted, rushing in, blade slashing at the sorcerer, who deflected the strikes with his magic._

" _Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" Validar scoffed, preparing his tome once more as the threesome rush in, "The Fell Dragon shall rise again, and bring forth the ultimate Sabbath on all mankind!"_

 _After one or two strikes from each of the three combatants, the sorcerer, Validar, launched another blast of powerful dark magic, which Logan swiftly defended._

" _Well, I guess we should go all out… right Wizard?" Lora checked with Logan, naming his hero form, as she slipped on a blue ring with a golden lion design that had red eyes and a cyan crystal in its head._

" _Yea. It's Lunchtime, Beast," Wizard smirked, naming Lora's hero form, as he pulled out a silver ring with a diamond, the designs looking very regal in it making it look like a crown._

 _Wizard placed his ring on his left finger while Beast placed hers on her right as she went first, slamming it into the side of her buckle before removing it._

 _ **=HYPER! GO! HY-HY-HY-HYPER!=**_

 _With the sound of a lion roar, a golden magic circle appeared before Beast as it phased over her along with a golden aura chimera, her black bodysuit turning blue, with the torso now having the lion more prominent on the chest with red eyes and mouth, a new crest over her red eyes, golden mouthpiece, and blue helmet to match the mane. And in place of the rapier, she now wielded a blue and gold pistol with an elongated ring spot, and lion designs all over it. Then, Wizard flipped a switch on his belt, making the hand design go to a left handed one as he flashed his left hand over the buckle, creating a glittery white pulse_

 _ **=INFINITY! PLEASE! HI-SUI-FU-DO! BOU-ZABA-BYU-DOGON~!=**_

 _After a burst of the glittery white magic via the circle and a flying crystal aura dragon, Wizard's bodysuit was now a brilliant silver, and the ruby was replaced by a beautifully cut diamond look, having added guards to his hips, a high collar and broad pointed shoulder pads, a small gold, silver, and ruby dragon at the base of his neck, and his helmet was like his ring in which it was resembling a diamond and a beautiful crown._

 _Despite what happened, all Validar could do was laugh._

" _Seriously?! A change in appearance will do you NOTHING to stop the Fell Dragon! Despair is imminent! There is no hope left!" Validar scoffed._

" _You're so wrong, Validar!" Beast growled, preparing her gun, Chrom wielded Falchion, ready to strike as Wizard walked slowly, stood between his compatriots, and simply held up his Infinity Ring hand._

" _...Ore ga saigo no kibou da," he muttered as he did so._

 _Validar scoffed at this as he launched more spells at Wizard, but none of them did a thing to the armored mage… or rather Dread Fighter._

" _Koi! Dragon!" Wizard shouted as the crystal dragon appeared again, shapeshifting into a sort of sword-axe hybrid weapon, held in the sword position, the crystal shattering to reveal the red guard that was the dragon's wings, the silver head, golden neck, the same hand symbol on one side, and even the dragon's tail was the blade, and Wizard grabbed it by the handle for sword mode before flipping it over._

 _ **=TURN ON!=**_

 _Wizard then charged in with his AxCalibur (its white wing beyond the red glowing a rainbow of colors), slashing at Validar as Beast blasted him from her position and Chrom readied Falchion. After Beast launched a few blasts at Validar, Wizard slashed using his AxCalibur and Chrom joined in using Falchion, both knocking the sorcerer back a bit._

" _Time to end this!" Chrom scowled, reeling back his blade, "Beast! Wizard! NOW!"_

" _Saa, Main Dish da!" Beast smirked, opening the jaw of her blue ring, revealing the red inner mouth as she prepared to place it in the spot below the mirror device in the position the gun's hammer would be in while Wizard held his weapon so the hand design was facing Validar._

" _Finale da," Wizard responded as Beast placed her ring in the place on her gun, causing the mirror to light up, revealing a lion face behind it, and Wizard high-fived the hand on his Ax._

 _ **=HYPER!=**_

 _ **=HIGH TOUCH! SHINING STRIKE!=**_

 _With that, Beast aimed her gun at Validar as Chrom prepared his blade while Wizard swung his AxCalibur around as it got bigger and bigger._

 _ **=KIRAKIRA! KIRAKIRA! KIRAKIRA! KIRAKIRA!=**_

 _After a few swings made it giant sized, Wizard leaped into the air, ready to slash down on Validar with his AxCalibur._

" _NOW!" Chrom shouted, rushing in as Beast let her ring out of her gun._

 _ **=MAGNUM STRIKE!=**_

 _Beast then fired her finisher attack, creating a golden aura chimera that leaped out and chomped on Validar before Chrom slashed at him with Falchion before Wizard finally came down with his AxCalibur, delivering a massive blow to the sorcerer as he stood frozen in place._

 _After a huge explosion, Wizard's AxCalibur reverted to its normal size as Validar fell to his knees, and then to the ground, still emitting dark magic. Still, Beast and Wizard sighed with relief as they looked at a panting Chrom. They all smiled at each other until Wizard noticed something._

" _Grah! This isn't over!" Validar managed to growl with glowing red eyes before summoning one last orb of dark magic and aiming it at Chrom, "DAMN YOU ALL~!"_

" _ABENAI!" Wizard shouted, confusing Beast and Chrom before the armored Dread Fighter pushed the two aside and stood in between them and the sphere, taking the impact of the blast, the area turning white for him._

 _After a bit, the armor faded from Wizard's body, revealing a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black cloak black gloves, all over a white shirt, light brown pants, black boots, and some silver trim. On the cloak's back, it has four circular patterns in red, blue, green, and yellow, all inside a silver circle. This man collapsed to the ground, drained of energy as Beast's armor faded, revealing herself to be a woman with purple hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and wore a similar cloak to Logan, but the cloak is trimmed mostly in gold and had a different pattern on her back. Lora rushed over with Chrom to help Logan to his feet, all three panting._

" _Logan!" Lora responded in a panic._

" _Are you alright?" Chrom asked, holding up Logan's head._

" _Ugh… y-yea, I'm fine… but… what about Validar? Did that attack…?" Logan grunted as Chrom and Lora helped him up._

" _That's the end of him."_

 _Logan just panted, struggling to regain himself as he looked up and saw the remains of Validar fading away in a pillar of purple smoke and dark magic._

" _Thanks to you two, we carried the day," Chrom started, "We can rest easy now. At long last..."_

 _However, before Chrom could finish this, Logan gripped his head in pain as his heart rate suddenly spiked, vision blurred and pulsing red as he tried to slow his breathing, and his ever increasing heartbeat rang in his head along as the voices around him were muffled. He gripped his head tighter, and his hyperventilating got the attention of Chrom and Lora._

" _Logan?" Lora asked, backing up a bit._

" _...What's wrong?" Chrom asked, about to help Logan, who grunted in his hyperventilation when he stood up, "Hey, hang on-"_

 _*SHANK!*_

 _Chrom grunted in pain as Logan seemed to regain himself finally, stepping back to find a bolt of lightning magic pierced through Chrom like a sword or dagger. What's worse for Logan as Chrom steps further back, is that he saw the residual sparks of electricity coming from his own hand, indicating that he jammed it through Chrom himself._

" _No… Wh-What have I done?! ...Ch-Chrom, I… I'm sorry, I-" he started while Lora stared back the whole time in complete shock._

" _This is not your... your fault…" Chrom grunted out as he seemed to feel the last of his energy fading from him due to the still jolting bolt in his chest, "Promise me… you'll escape from this place… please, go…"_

 _With these few words, Chrom collapses to the ground, the bolt dissipating as Lora just stood there, looking very horrified of what happened as Logan got down on his knees next to Chrom's still form._

" _No… no no! Chrom! CHROM!" he cried out, tears falling from his eyes, feeling great remorse for what happened to his friend before screaming to the heavens in despair, "CHROOOOOOOOOOOOM!"_

 _As the howls of despair reached above, Validar's laughter echoed in the air._

* * *

How did this ever happen? Why did this happen? Or did it? ...Yea, it's really confusing now, isn't it? My name is Logan, and yes, I'm the same Logan who became the hero in this story known as Wizard, and this story is rather complicated… but I'll take what I can to recall the events as best as possible. And the events as I remember them, happened about two or three years prior to this event, which I saw as a sort of vision… and while I didn't know it yet, I'd vow to prevent this from happening, ending all the despair brought by Validar and the threat of the Phantoms… as I bring forth the new Awakening of Hope.

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepards are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, and the Shepards as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them and Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

* * *

 **KKD: And that folks is my new story. I hope you're excited for it as I'm gonna get back to this soon. If you have any suggestions such as possible pairings (bar Chrom, Lissa, Lora, and Logan as I have plans for them), let me know in your reviews. Until then, this is KKD Silver signing out. Jaa ne. Man it's good to be back.**


	2. Prologue: Verge of History

**KKD: Attempting a different browser than normal to see if it makes a difference, since Safari got stuck on me again for some crappy reason. So, it's working so far, let's see how it goes.**

 **Disclaimers: KKD doesn't own anything in this story except for the original characters and concepts within. The rest belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners/companies.**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepards are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, and the Shepards as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them and Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

* * *

For me, after bearing witness to the premonition, the first thing I recalled was blackness, nothing to see, just the feel of some breeze on my face. Then, I heard voices above me.

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING!" a female voice responded, no one noticing me slowly opening my eyes.

"What do you propose we do?" a familiar male voice asked the female.

"I… I dunno…" she admitted when I finally opened my eyes, seeing Chrom and a girl in a yellow and white dress, white stockings and brown boots visible by the spike 'cage' holding up her skirt, a brown corset of sorts, a white headdress which had buttons surrounding her face, and a ponytail on either side of her head.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there!" the girl smiled, as I simply nodded in response.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Gimme your hand," Chrom replied, holding out his hand to me, as I slowly reached up, noticing a strange marking on my right hand, consisting of what appeared to be six eyes spread out like butterfly wings that were connected by a few zig-zagged lines, but nonetheless, no one saw this mark as Chrom helped me to my feet as I saw we were in some open grassy field, "You all right?"

"Y-Yes… Thank you, Chrom," I smiled, making the others look at me with confusion.

"Ah, then you know who I am, then?" Chrom replied in response to what I said, making me realize something about it.

"No, actually, I… It's strange… Your name, it just… came to me…" I confessed; I recognized him from the vision, but I never met him prior.

"...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" Chrom inquired of me.

"My name is… it's…" I started, but I couldn't figure out my own name, like I had completely forgotten it, "Hmm?"

"...You don't know your own name?"

"I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

"Hey! I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" the girl realized.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung," a man with short brown hair, standing much taller than the others in his silver and blue armor that covered most of his body responded, not buying me not knowing anything, "We're to believe you remember Milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-But it's the truth!" I insisted.

"What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" Chrom responded.

"Just the same, Milord, I must emphasize caution," the man, now known as Frederick, insisted, "'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then-we'll take him back to town to sort this out there."

"Wait a moment! Don't I get a say in this?!" I called out, getting the attention of Chrom and his comrades.

"Peace, friend-I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come," Chrom told me as we began our trek to the nearest town.

* * *

A short walk later, I stopped for a bit as the trio with me stopped, turning to look at me.

"So, what will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" I asked Chrom, clearly not sure what will happen.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse," Chrom responded with a smile.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick asked before laughing, "Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick, please," the girl responded to Frederick as Chrom looked to me.

"This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt," Chrom explained before noticing something was skipped the whole time, "I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom-but then, you already knew that. the delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate! ...Hmph!" the girl, who I now know as Lissa, pouted in response before regaining herself, turning to me with a soft smile, "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening."

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?" I asked, confused by the title.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just as Frederick the Wary here," Chrom chuckled.

"A title I shall wear with pride," Frederick stated, "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"...I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Logan" I replied, suddenly remembering who I was, realizing that seconds after I said it, "...I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Logan? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked as Lissa looked further down the path, "...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa panicked as the entire group looked to see the old medieval-style town looked like it had buildings ablaze.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze!" Chrom exclaimed, "Those blasted Brigands, no doubt. Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about him?" Frederick asked, referring to me.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!"

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!" Lissa shouted.

The Shepherds ran towards the burning town, leaving me confused and behind.

"But what about-hmm…" I asked, awkwardly standing solo for a couple seconds, before finally running after the group.

* * *

 _Down in the town, a small band of brigands were attacking, led by a fur-covered barbarian that cackled as he held up his axe._

" _Gwa ha ha! Get to it lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!" the barbarian smirked as he turned to a maiden woman, "Ain't that right, lass?"_

" _S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!" she screamed just as Chrom led his Shepherds in, him wielding Falchion, Lissa holding a cleric's healing staff, and Frederick riding a horse with an axe and shield._

" _Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa gasped, seeing what was going on while in the town as a whole._

" _Don't worry-after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…" Chrom assured, preparing Falchion once more_.

* * *

Having gotten into town while following the crew, I made sure to pay for a bronze sword on the way, picking it up as I rushed over to the bazaar where Chrom and the others stood.

"Chrom! Wait!" I responded, quickly standing in front of the group, catching my breath.

"Logan! You followed us! Why?"

"I-I'm not certain myself," I admitted, genuinely unclear of what was going on at the moment and why I felt the sudden urge to help others, except now I was more determined to do so, "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

"Of course-strength in numbers. Just stay close!"

"I may not trust you, Logan, but if you're willing to fight by us, I will aid you with my axe," Frederick told me, holding up said axe, "Just remember that we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

I just nodded, pulling out my sword as well as unconsciously slipping out something in my other hand.

"So, Logan, I see you wear a sword. Is it-" Chrom noted before seeing a black book with golden text in my hand opposite the blade, "Wait, is that a tome? ...You know magic?"

"I… believe so?" I noted, unsure of what was going on when I examined the tome before looking at the nearest brigand, "I suppose I should check."

"You believe so?" Chrom questioned me with a nervous grunt, "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…"

"No, I can control it, I'm sure," I assured, but that was a facade.

As I approached the brigand I saw, I sheathed my blade and flipped through the tome's pages, fumbling a little bit through the pages. Admittedly, my assurance to my team was more an assurance to myself to make sure we all could handle what was about to happen.

"Now, how did this work again?" I muttered, the text of the page looking familiar, and soon I recalled exactly how to utilize my magic, "Ah, yes…"

With that, I held the tome in my right hand before holding out my other hand and after feeling a surge of energy build up in me, second after I was surrounded in a unique aura of magic before firing a blast of lightning at the ruffian, knocking him back a bit. I was so shocked by this that I didn't even notice him running at me, which caused me to get hit by his Bronze Sword, grunting in pain.

"Is anyone hurt? Chrom asked after he and the others took a shot at some of the brigands, "It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated."

"Indeed. Timely use of a staff or vulnerary should prevent the worst," I added, mentally surprising I remembered that much.

"We'll see who's delicate!" Lissa grinned, "I may not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you get injured? I'LL be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff! You just tell me where to go, Logan."

I nodded as we saw more of the brigands get closer. Chrom and Frederick seemed capable enough to handle themselves, but then Lissa got smacked by one axe-wielder. In response, I took my sword and swung at him, knocking his health down a bit.

"Here, let me help," Lissa offered as she healed me up, my response being a sigh as I was healed while Chrom deal with another grunt.

Soon, we were down to the last few goons, and we were being healed up.

"Still with us, Logan?" Chrom checked.

"Hmm… It's strange," I muttered, "Here on the battlefield… I can… Well, I can 'see' things."

"Hmm? See things? Like what?"

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle, magic potential… I must have studied this somewhere."

"Really? So you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" Chrom asked as Lissa came to heal him up.

"Yea, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself…"

I watched as Chrom and Frederick took out the rest of the goons before the brigand clad in furs approached us, my vision sensing some strong energies coming off of him, resulting in a strangely colored aura.

"Are you all right, Logan?" Chrom checked, with me just nodding in response, but I was anxious to rush after the brigand and keep him from the innocent, "Don't rush into danger."

"I'm fine, Chrom. Don't worry," I assured.

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend," he smiled, "Having an ally by my side gives me courage."

"Well… thank you, but… I think there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Um… I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side… it's fuzzy… wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed… Yes, yes, I'm sure of it!"

I didn't know how, but somehow that felt exactly like what we needed to do.

"That won't last you long," the brigand smirked as we all suddenly saw something up with his face, his face suddenly gaining some features of a wolf of sorts, Here, sheepy, sheepy! Come to the slaughter!"

With that, the man made a sudden transformation before our eyes. The man grinned as his body gained lots of black and grey fur, his eyes turned yellow and like those of a wolf, he gained wolf-claws, a long dog-tail, and his head turned to match that of a wolf, but what stuck out to me was the struck silver crest that looked like a claw surrounding an orange amber gemstone on his chest.

"What in the world?!" Lissa gasped.

"What is that?" Chrom gawked, when the crest suddenly brought back another memory, and I knew just what this Brigand became.

"A Phantom!" I gasped, the other staring at me in confusion while I dropped my tome and rummaged through my robes as if to find something.

"What is he doing?" Frederick questioned before suddenly.

"CATCH!" we all heard, with me turning around to see a familiar head of purple hair (at least from my vision), who tossed me a couple silver ring that was larger than most, and each was different with one having an orange surface cut with silver to look like it had a dragon coming out of a portal while the other had a black hand trimmed in golden yellow.

"Thanks!" I called out to the person I recognized by voice and hair before turning back to the werewolf, avoiding an axe swing from it before I noticed a flat right-hand buckle similar to the black ring on my belt, and almost out of instinct, I slipped the black ring on my right middle finger before flashing it across the buckle.

 **= DRIVER ON! PLEASE! =**

Suddenly, the hand lifted up as a silver belt similar to the one I wore in my vision appeared, a flick-tab on either side of the hand along with a loop of rings on both sides appearing with it.

"What magic is this?" Chrom gawked.

"Whoa…" was all Lissa could say as I flicked the tabs on the belt, the werewolf looking confused by what I was doing as a magic circle of sorts flashed a multitude of colors from the hand that was now a lefty, as I plucked off the ring with a red gem and something silver on it, lifting it up.

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

This repeated as I set the red ring on my left middle finger and held my fingers on the silver part.

"HENSHIN!" I declared, flicking the silver part down, forming 'goggles' on the face of the ring to make it look like the face of the helmet of Kamen Rider Wizard from my dream before I flashed the ring in front of my buckle.

 **= FLAME! PLEASE! =**

With the repeating jingle stopping with that announcement, I held my left hand up to the side as Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick stood back, watching as a red magic circle as big as my body appeared and began to pass over me from my left to my right.

 **= HI! HI! HI HI HI! =**

With that, I was fully clothed in the armor of the suit I wore in my vision, complete with the red ruby gemstones on my chest and face, the silver trims for a visored look, and in between the eyes was two antennae with a bright yellow gemstone in between. I did a twirl just for flare, showing off the red inside of the cloak of sorts around my legs. The others couldn't see how stunned I was at that moment, but looking over, I could tell they were speechless.

" **What the hell?! Y-You're the Ring-Bearing Magician?!"** the werewolf Phantom gawked, clearly shocked by my appearance as I dusted my fingers off.

"Saa… Showtime daa," I announced, hand up to show my Flame Ring before the Werewolf Phantom tried to rush in at me, though I quickly deflected all of his claws with only my limbs.

It didn't take me long to kick the Phantom back, Lissa gawking in amazement.

"Wow… Logan's amazing," she smiled as the purple-haired woman approached.

"He's now Kamen Rider Wizard," she informed, Chrom and the others looking at her confused.

"Kamen… Rider?" Chrom repeated.

"Milord, what should we do?" Frederick inquired before Chrom turned back towards me, clenching the hilt of Falchion.

"We have to help as much as we can."

They just nodded as the trio of Shepherds rushed in, only for the Werewolf to bring out something to toss at the trio, only for them to land in front of them.

"Rocks?" Frederick looked on in confusion when they suddenly took on humanoid forms with orange horns, golden orange veins all over their bodies that was entirely made of rock, and wielding lances.

"Monsters!" Lissa gasped, quickly healing us as Chrom and Frederick rushed in, slashing at them, but they were sturdier than the brigands.

I knew I needed to stop this before anyone got hurt, so I quickly flipped the tabs on my belt again and slipped on the portal ring from before on my right hand.

 **= LUPATCHI MAGIC! TOUCH GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC! TOUCH GO! =**

I then flashed the ring over my buckle, which was now right-handed.

 **= CONNECT, PLEASE! =**

As a smaller magic circle appeared near me, I reached in and pulled out my main weapon from my vision, which I recalled was called the WizarSwordGun. In its gun form, I fired rapidly, the silver bullets colliding with the golems, shattering them nearly instantly as Chrom and Lissa looked in shock.

" **Impossible!"** the werewolf gawked, but I just shot him in the shoulder, making him scream in pain before backing up as he examined the wound, " **Silver bullets? No! You really ARE the ring-bearing magician!"**

"Care to help, Chrom?" I offered.

"Of course," he nodded, Falchion glowing in sync with my WizarSwordGun, which I flipped straight, blade folding out to form the sword form and we slashed rapidly at the werewolf, not giving him any room to breathe.

Frederick and Lissa stared in awe at the brawl going on. As the werewolf tried to attack me again, Chrom slashed him with the Falchion as I stepped back, pulling out another ring to replace the one on my right hand, this one having the image of a flaming dragon surrounding a boot in the amber as I flipped the belt twice again before flashing the new ring in front of the buckle.

 **= CHOU NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU~! =**

With another twirl, my right foot was soon engulfed in flames.

"Chrom! Move!" I called out, rushing forward as Chrom saw this, and quickly finished his slash, moving as I leaped up and gave the werewolf an impressive drop kick, making him scream in pain (with a "BWAAGGGH!" sound) before we both fell to the ground, but while I landed safely, the Phantom exploded in a massive amount of magic, and I stood up relieved, "Phew!"

* * *

"Well, that's the end of that," I sighed with relief, now back in my normal form.

"I don't know what you just went through becoming that Wizard-Whatever, but lucky for the town, we were close by," Lissa giggled, "Still… wow, Logan! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure," Chrom noted of me.

"Indeed," Frederick even agreed, "Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here? Or how your new female friend knew what to do and how she helped?"

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick," I admitted with a nervous sweat as the purple haired woman just approached us, nibbling on a piece of meat, "And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me, let alone how I knew of the Phantoms and my powers via the rings. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know now, and will answer any future questions to the best of me ability, even with…"

"Lora," the purplette introduced herself.

"Lora's aid, if need be," I finished.

"That may not be necessary. Because of your tactics and quick thinking, you both fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough," Chrom smiled at me.

"And your mind, milord?" Frederick intervened, "Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"It's alright, Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Logan's talents. And with Lora's knowledge, maybe she could be more useful than expected. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. And now with these Phantoms these two speak of, these two could know the most about the beasts in human disguise. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician and one of such potential?"

Frederick just remained in silence as Lora eyed him with a smile.

"Besides, I believe their story, odd as it might be," Chrom added.

"Oh… th-thank you, Chrom," I nodded.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Logan?"

"I would be honored. On the condition that we bring Lora with us. I feel she is more valuable than you'd expect."

"Consider it done."

* * *

Moments later, after helping the locals to get cleaned up, the five of us looked to see what remained of the town.

"Did you notice, milord?" Frederick pointed to the smoking buildings, "The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" I asked, the term sounding familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor," Chrom explained, "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"Ngh! And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa grunted, clearly liking this the least, "Totally innocent, and totally helpless…"

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep," Frederick pointed out.

"And you also have us, magicians with knowledge of the Phantoms," Lora added with her own smile, in between bites of her meat, which looked like the thigh of a turkey.

"Ignoring Lora's… manners, do not be swept up by your anger, Lady Lissa. It will cloud your judgement."

"I know, I know," Lissa sighed before regaining herself, "Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

"Milord, please!" a villager pleaded, getting our attention, "You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir," Frederick smiled, Lora looking like her mouth would water more even through her turkey filled lips, "And no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark me only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-" Lissa started to list, not realizing what Frederick said until seconds into her requests, "Huh?! Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp," he chuckled, "Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

' _Now I like this guy already,' Lora thought to herself, grinning._

"What?! Frederick? Sometimes I hate you," Lissa pouted so cutely, I couldn't help but grin myself.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there," I noted of Chrom and Lissa, looking nervously at Frederick again.

"Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!"

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe," Chrom sighed.

"Duly noted," Lora and I replied in unison as Frederick cleared his throat, getting our attention.

"You do realize I AM still present?" he inquired.

"Oh, we realize," Chrom chuckled as the rest of us had a light chuckle.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever," Frederick noted with a very good poker face, "Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right. Logan? You and Lora ready to go? The capital isn't far."

"Yes, we're ready," I assured as we took off out of town, me looking at my Flame ring, pondering what was to come.

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Song: Human Nature by Michael Jackson)**

 ***With the Wizard Rings floating around to the instrumentals and starting verse, we soon see Logan sitting on a hilltop, looking over the Halidom***

 **Looking Out**

 **Across The Night-Time**

 **The City Winks A Sleepless Eye**

 ***We then see Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa planning something for an upcoming battle as Lissa looks away, sighing***

 **Hear Her Voice**

 **Shake My Window**

 **Sweet Seducing Sighs**

 ***We see other members of the Shepherds interacting with each other, Emmeryn watching from above.***

 **Get Me Out**

 **Into The Night-Time**

 **Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight**

 ***Logan and Lissa could be seen across the way, smiling a bit as they walking towards each other.***

 **If This Town**

 **Is Just An Apple**

 **Then Let Me Take A Bite**

 ***Then, we see stills of the various Shepherds interacting with each other.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Chrom is then seen looking out a window with a girl in silhouette at that moment.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Logan sees a particular pair for a moment and smiled before he turns to see Lissa, both smiling.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Emmeryn watches all this from nearby before we pan towards the sky.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***We turn to see Wizard and the Shepherds amidst the stars.***

 **I like livin' this way**

 **I like lovin' this way**

* * *

 **KKD: Keeping things a bit short to try and get back into the game, but I hope you guys enjoy this. It isn't much, but hopefully next time we'll get to the action. Also, if you guys want Lora to hook up with Frederick, Virion, or Vaike, please vote on my profile page. Until next time, though, I'm KKD Silver and I'll catch you later. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


	3. Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change

**KKD: This took a while mainly because of the length of the chapter in-game and figuring out how to develop Lora instead of making her a typical carbon copy of the avatar/female Robin. Seeing he had a blank slate, I feel Logan fits that spot better. Also, Wizard fans with a keen eye will spot familiar faces, but they aren't the same as the originals. Free virtual cookie who can guess who they are. Now before get spoiler filled, let' get started.**

 **Disclaimers: KKD doesn't own anything in this story except for the original characters and concepts within. The rest belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners/companies.**

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 **KKD Studios Presents**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepherds are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them as Lora stood by, getting people to safety.***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, Lora, and the Shepherds as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them and Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Lora, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope**

* * *

I will admit, it was a bit awkward walking with Lora the whole time, seeing I knew little of her apart from what I saw in the vision. Still, the others managed to tolerate her as we walked through the woods West of Ylisstol (according to Chrom since I knew nothing of it). Night had soon fallen and we decided to stop and catch a breather, Lissa looking annoyed.

"I told you-it's getting dark already!" she responded, annoyed as she had to swat away some bugs, "ECH! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-"

Suddenly, as she had her mouth wide open while talking, she suddenly choked, "AGH! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

She panicked, trying to spit out what she could as Chrom started chuckling.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character," he smiled, "Want me to help gather firewood?"

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck!" groaned, still spitting, "...I think I swallowed it… I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Lora just giggled at this, "Better get used to it, city-girl. It's a ways from Ylisstol, still."

Then, our stomachs, Lissa's and Lora's in particular, growled a bit.

"Hmm… we should probably think about food," I noted, Lora having finished her turkey leg a while back down the road, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Well, yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order," Frederick agreed and suggested, "Now who wants to clear a campsite?"

* * *

After I had helped set up a fire with the group, even using my magic from my rings to help ignite it, we had set up our small area of a campsite as Chrom had brought back some meat that he cooked over the fire, and it wasn't long before he, Lora, and I devoured the stuff. It was gamey, but then again it was bear meat, so that makes sense.

"Mmm… it's been too long since I had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom smiled as he finished while Lora devoured the meat with ease, the leader of the Shepherds looking to his sister, "What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?!" Lissa countered, clearly disgusted from what I could hear, "You're meddling with the food chain. Right Logan? ...Uh, Logan?"

I couldn't even pay attention as I plowed through the bear. To be fair, I was starving; couldn't even remember what my last meal was or when. Seriously, you wake up after who knows how long and then suddenly go into a fight where you not only have to wield swords and the odd projectile weapon but also magic in the form of my armor and attacks, you work up quite an appetite. Though I'll admit, in hindsight, my approach to eating the delicacy may have been considered a little… vulgar.

"Huh?! *sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…" Lissa sighed.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat after all, and you never know when or where you'll get your next meal," Lora giggled, finishing her serving.

"WHAT?! Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back-boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy," Frederick pointed out.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lora countered more with a grin while Lissa looked like she was suffering, and was confused by Frederick's lack of consuming anything.

"Me?" he chuckled a bit, "Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I… I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

' _I tend to eat a lot myself, and yet even I know that even someone who eats an entire buffet still has a little room for their next meal. He hasn't touched that bear meat at all, and his stomach growled when no one was looking,' Lora thought to herself, 'Maybe I should check on that later.'_

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa pouted, obviously not buying the Great Knight's act, and from the look on Lora's face, I could tell she wasn't buying it either.

* * *

That night, we decided to take turns keeping watch. I yawned a bit as Lora and I took our chance, looking over our teammates.

"So remind me," I started, getting the purplette's attention, "I may know your name, but how do you know me?"

"Oh, right… well, thing is… I don't, Logan," Lora admitted, surprising me, "At least, I didn't know who you were. I just heard from someone in white with an orange face that someone who could wield magic and a sword would be able to use these rings to help the Shepherds."

I was confused before she showed me some more rings to be safe. These three were mostly silver, but each had an animal carved in it with different gemstones. One had a garuda carved out of a ruby, the second was a blue pegasus, and the last was a yellow kraken.

"These are familiars of yours. Use them with your buckle to summon them as needed. They can help with our look out," she assured, "The white wizard gave them to me to give to you as well. He seems to know a lot about us."

I just shrugged as I walked a distance, knowing the others might awaken from me using these rings. So I slipped on the garuda ring first and flashed it across my buckle.

 **= GARUDA! PLEASE! =**

As I prepared to use the next ring, I saw what appeared to be a tray of silver and ruby parts as they popped out of the tray and connected to form a bird of sorts. Still, I decided to flash the blue ring across my belt.

 **= UNICORN! PLEASE! =**

I saw a tray of silver and sapphire parts pop up in the air, and flashed the yellow ring across my buckle as the blue parts formed a unicorn.

 **= KRAKEN~! PLEASE! =**

With that, a third tray appeared, the silver and yellow topaz parts connecting to form the squid-like Kraken. Though I noticed the trays stayed in the air and I saw slots on all of the little familiars. So, I took the rings and slotted them into each respective mini creature before they hovered in midair or dropped to the ground as the trays vanished.

"If you are my familiars, please keep an eye out for any threats, brigand, Plegian, or Phantom that comes our way, and alert me as soon as you spot one. Thanks in advance," I told the three, who responded with their own sounds before going off.

I sighed, returning to the campsite.

"I promise I'll explain more later," Lora assured as she prepared to go to sleep, leaving me to sigh as a hand touched my shoulder, and I turned to see Chrom.

"I'll take over for you," he assured.

"Thanks, Chrom," I nodded, dozing off.

* * *

 _As Chrom kept watch, he looked around, not sure what was happening but he did sense something was up._

" _...Huh?" he muttered, suddenly hearing something nearby, making him get up to his feet, but his rustling was enough to awaken Lissa, who yawned a bit as she stood up and stretched._

" _What's wrong, Big Brother?" she asked once she got to her feet after yawning, Chrom turning to see her._

" _Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but… something is amiss…"_

" _Huh? Define 'something'."_

" _I'm not sure..." he confessed "I think I'll have a look around."_

" _Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too."_

" _Heh. Thanks, Lissa."_

* * *

It was a while, but suddenly, I felt the urge to awaken from my slumber. It was just me, Lora, and Frederick, though. Chrom I figured would be scouting around to make sure we were safe despite my familiars on duty, but Lissa being gone somehow got me a little concerned. I got up to look around, hand on a piece of some fruit I found on the way to the campsite, and when I was about to eat it, that's when I heard a neighing.

"Oh, Unicorn? Did you find anything?" I asked, seeing my tiny blue familiar as Lora got up, the little familiar handing me a note of some kind, which I read, unaware of Lora getting up.

* * *

 _Further out, Chrom and Lissa scouted through the dark, looking for the source of the sound Chrom heard before._

" _It sure is dark… And quiet," Lissa noted, soon seeing even the sky was, "Where did the birds go?"_

" _Something is wrong here…" Chrom added, looking around, not sure what was about to happen._

* * *

"You mean… something's coming?" I asked, Unicorn nodding as suddenly, we felt the ground shake very violently.

"Something BIG's coming!" Lora realized as Frederick got up.

"What's happening?" he asked before seeing the lack of Chrom and Lissa, "Milady? Milord!"

" _Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa gasped when she and her brother felt the sudden earthquake._

* * *

" _Gods, what-Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" Chrom shouted as the two stayed close by a tree, Chrom keeping her sheltered as he saw several trees start falling nearby, "Lissa, run."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I mean it! Go!"_

 _With that, Lissa did start running away, Chrom following shortly behind as the ground they stood on moments ago started to lift up, a burst of lava firing the thing into the air as the molten rock began to fall back onto the forest, setting it on fire as Lissa and Chrom ran about, trying to find safe ground, the former having caught up to the latter._

" _Hey! This way!" he told her, urging her to follow him to their left, which she did, the two soon ducking down a cliff in an attempt to find shelter from the fire._

* * *

"Chrom! Lissa!" I called out as Lora, Frederick and I ran to find the two, led by my familiars who spotted them.

We had caught sight of the forest catching fire, but how and why was a mystery to me.

"What happened?" Lora gawked.

"I wish I knew," Frederick admitted before I heard Garuda chirp.

"This way?" I checked, the bird nodding, followed by the unicorn and kraken, "Follow me!"

I led the way down another path to try and located the two, gripping tightly to my sword as we searched for them.

'I just hope we find them before something or someone else does,' I thought as we ran.

* * *

 _After the long run, Chrom and Lissa thought they were safe from the flames, the latter grabbing her knees, panting in exhaustion. However, while Chrom continued to examine the forest, Lissa looked up and gasped._

" _Chrom, what IS that?!" she pointed in front of them, making Chrom look to see something form in the sky._

 _White specks formed in one spot before suddenly, the area seemed to go dark for a moment with a yellow magic ring, somewhat unlike the ones Wizard used, appeared in the sky. From it, crystals formed before opening like an eye, light shining from it allowing the fire-lit forest to be seen nearby, but it was what came out of the 'eye' that shocked the Ylisseans. From the portal, golems like the ones Wizard fought appeared along with what appeared to be living human corpses, the latter letting off an unearthly groan before the four figures fell to the ground. They appeared to be still for a bit, but then they arose, the corpses wielding axes as their eyes lit red while the golems held their spears, ready to strike. Lissa stood behind Chrom, clearly scared._

" _Lissa. You'd better stand back," he warned, Lissa doing so as Chrom unsheathed Falchion from his back and eyed the lumbering zombies and golems, the former letting off a sort of roar before launching at Chrom at full speed, which was like a normal human's._

 _The figure then leaped into the air and attempted to swing at Chrom, but the latter swung his blade as if in a clash, the two silent for a bit. When Chrom realized something was gonna happen, he noticed the withered yet somewhat muscular husk of a man was still standing managed to rotate its head 270 degrees with some cracks, before its body followed it, swinging the axe at Chrom, who deflected it with ease. The Golems came up towards him, too, but Chrom managed to force the husk back, swinging at all three figures, sending the husk flying away before slashing the golems into pebbles. Then, he leaped into the air and stabbed the corpse in the back, making it grunt and moan before collapsing, defeated, as it turned into a dark mist._

 _By this point, Chrom was already winded, which was a surprise for him. As he tried to catch his breath, though, he heard a familiar scream._

" _Lissa!" he gasped, turning to see his sister was cornered between a rock and the other husk he neglected to take down._

 _Lissa whimpered in fear, holding up her stave to try and defend herself as the husk hefted its axe high in the air, when the attention was drawn to the portal once again. From it, a figure with dark blue hair, wearing an all dark blue outfit with a cape that had red on the inside, all trimmed in gold, reached his hand out through the portal before managing to launch himself out, landing ahead of Chrom and rushing for Lissa as well. The husk then roared, slamming its axe down as Lissa screamed, only for the axe blade to clash against the new figure's, Chrom stopping yet gasping in shock by the new figure. Had he not shown up to save Lissa, the latter would have died as Chrom wouldn't have been fast enough to save her._

 _Hearing a new voice before her, Lissa looked up before gasping in shock, seeing the butterfly-masked person holding off the husk, all while having the blade behind his back, but it was clear he was struggling a bit as he was grunting before turning to Chrom._

" _HELP!" he called out, snapping Chrom out of his stupor._

" _Right!" he nodded, rushing in as Falchion glowed blue, getting the husk's attention._

 _Suddenly, the newcomer's blade glowed the same color before kicking the husk off as both he and Chrom slashed it together, ending up with them facing opposite directions of each other as the husk stood still. With a groan, the husk collapsed and turned into the dark smoke with Lissa shivering in fear nearby, clinging to her stave before calming down. The new arrival sheathed his blade, which looked strangely like Falchion as Chrom looked at him from behind._

" _...Quite an entrance. What's your name?" he asked, the figure simply giving him a glance right back at him._

* * *

After having to be forced the long way around, Garuda, Unicorn, and Kraken finally brought us to a clear of sorts with Chrom and Lissa standing there.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Lora gasped as we rushed over, Frederick being the first to Chrom's side.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Frederick! Lora! Logan!" Lissa gasped, shocked yet relieved to see us.

As they recovered, Lora and I looked out at the crowd and gasped at what we saw. Aside from the Golems, the grunts used by the Phantoms themselves, we also saw a few walking husks of humans, wielding weapons and shambling around as if ready to take us down.

"Golems? Here? But… there's not Phantom," Lora noted.

"And those… things… Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" I asked Chrom.

"No. They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that," Chrom assured me as Frederick inspected everyone.

"No one is injured, then?" he asked, everyone nodding, allowing him to sigh with relief, "Thank the gods…"

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be…" Lissa started before she turned and saw nothing there, "Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these golems and these other… things… to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

"Right," Chrom nodded as we all split up and got ready, though I noticed a couple things in the distance.

"Hmm? Are those…" I pointed out, Frederick seeing what I saw.

"Abandoned forts, yes," he confirmed.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle."

So, taking advantage of the forts, I had Chrom bunker in one while I hid in another, making sure to avoid serious damage as we took out the husks that tried to come after us. Thankfully, these… risen corpses went down quickly as did the golems, but there was a large number of them. Suddenly, when we least expected…

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" we heard a sudden female voice call out, making us turn to see a woman with short red hair wearing red and silver armor, riding a horse while wielding a lance, soon stopping when she saw the creatures, "...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your-"

"Hold, milady!" a suave male voice countered, making us see a man of more sophisticated nature with blue hair, wearing blues and browns along with a white shirt under his vest despite the silver armor and the fact he was carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Muh?"

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love."

"What in the… the hell are you?!"

Ok, I could tell things were getting heated up fast, and I didn't mean the fire nearby either.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are-it's only natural," the man smiled, brushing some of his shoulder-length hair aside, "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'! My name, dear lady, is Vi-"

"OI! HOW ABOUT A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE?!" Lora called out, getting the redhead's attention.

"Sorry, Ruffles-no time for this," the mounted woman told the bluenette before preparing her steed, "Onward!"

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion," the man finished before realizing what was happening, seeing the redheaded woman gallop off on her horse towards us, "W-w-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!"

"I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd," she called back.

"'Sully'! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly," Virion smiled as he rejoined the woman I knew now as Sully, "Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

' _Oh boy, one of THOSE guys?' Lora thought to herself, groaning._

"Will I what now?" Sully gawked before noticing something, "Oh wait, I get it… This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face-that's the punch line."

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common. So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a-" Virion shrugged off when-

"How's THIS for an answer?!" Sully snapped, clearly having had enough of Virion before kicking him in the chest.

"OOF!" he gawked, backing away, "G-Goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they… P-Please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose…"

Sully just sighed out of annoyance, "Fine… Anything to shut you up. ...What? Stop staring at me like that!"

I couldn't help but sweat drop in response to this.

"Do you know these two, Chrom?" I asked.

"The redhead's Sully, a member of the Shepherds, but the man is new to me," he confessed.

The rest of the risen and golems began to lumber ever-closer, with me blasting some away with my thunder magic before we saw Sully gut a swordsman risen with her lance.

"Goddesses and gentlemen, might I have your attention?" Virion called out, "I, as it happens, am an archer! ...The archest of archers, in fact. As such, I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me at least one step away from peril, if you would!"

"Why's he saying this?" Lora asked me as I shrugged, seeing golem soon approach Sully, Virion quickly approaching and using his Iron Bow to finish off the swordsman, "...Well, he is skilled."

Regardless, more of the grunts came our way, and soon, I prepared my Driver On ring. However, I quickly saw Frederick was just as skilled with a sword as he was a lance. Lora seemed to smile as I prepared myself.

 **= DRIVER ON! PLEASE! =**

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

"Henshin!" I called out, using my Flame Style Ring again.

 **= FLAME! PLEASE! =**

 **= HI! HI! HI HI HI! =**

Now Wizard, with Virion and Sully stunned by my appearance, I quickly rushed in to protect my allies before they got overwhelmed. Unlike my allies, I wasn't afraid to get up close and personal, attacking the grunts with ease with swift punches and kicks, Lissa rushing over and healing my wounds.

"Thanks, Lissa," I smiled before pulling out my Connect Ring, flipping my Driver again.

 **= CONNECT! PLEASE! =**

I pulled out the WizarSwordGun from the portal and rushed in to help, slashing at the risen and golems as their chief came lumbering towards us.

"Frederick! Let's go!" I shouted, the knight joining me as we slashed at the chief.

It wasn't long before Fred held the risen back as I checked the hand on my blade again before pulling the thumb back.

 **= COME ON AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! =**

This repeated until I took my left hand and held it against the hand on the weapon as if to shake it.

 **= FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! =**

 **= HI HI HI! HI HI HI! =**

With this standby jingle, I posed, my blade glowing with a fiery aura until it was surrounded by flames. Frederick moved and I rushed in, taking down the risen corpse, causing it to moan in pain before dissipating.

"Phew!" I sighed with relief as the magic circle came around me, removing my armor and reverting me to my previous state.

* * *

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished," Frederick noted as a slender figure approached us in all dark blues with a red under cape, short hair, and wearing a dark blue butterfly mask of sorts, "This young man took care of the others."

I just stared at this figure, knowing he stared back. I couldn't help but feel I know him from somewhere.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before," Lissa chimed in, "So...thank you. You were very brave."

"Thank you from me as well. You saved my sister's life," Chrom smiled, "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth," he answered in a rather youthful, almost feminine sounding voice.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"No. I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude, " Marth told us, confusing me and Lora, and then she turned to us, "You two especially need to prepare for it. You all have been warned."

With that, Marth began to walk away as Lissa gasped.

"Huh? What's teetering where now?" she asked before realizing Marth wasn't listening, "Hey, wait!"

He was soon out of our sights.

"So much for getting info out of him," Lora muttered.

"Yea. Not much for conversation, is he?" I added, thinking about what he said.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere," Frederick noted, "I wager we'll hear his name again… But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

"Right," Lora and I nodded as we began to make way Westward with our new compatriots Sully and Virion right behind us.

"If you touch me, I will waste no time piercing you with my lance," the redhead warned Virion.

* * *

After that mess, and another rest, we finally arrived back in what I assumed was Ylisstol, and from what I saw it was astounding. The majestic buildings in comparison to the small town we started at, the large castle in the center, everything felt so much more grand. Even the number of people bustling down the streets was incredible.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!" I gawked as the others looked indifferent to my amazement (such as the girls) or showed concerns for other matters (like the guys).

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods," Frederick sighed with relief, "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

"Seems unusual," Lora admitted.

"Still, that's a relief!" Lissa smiled.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" an older villager shouted, getting us to look at a woman escorted by guards in silver and blue wielding a variety of weapons (some on normal horses and pegasi), the woman in particular having long blonde hair with a crown that resembled the rising sun to an extent, and had a gown of whites, golds, and greens while holding a staff that had a crescent moon for the tip.

"Oh! Uh… the exalt is your ruler, yes?" I inquired of the Shepherds.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn," Frederick formally informed me.

"Is it safe for her to walk among the commoners like this?"

After what we've seen and from what I'm slowly remembering of the Phantoms, it's even more risky for her to be out in public, hence my concern.

"Well, the exalt is a symbol of peace-Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her," Chrom added as he smiled, "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

"Whoa!" Lora gawked.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her," I added with my own smile.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa giggled.

"Yes, I imagine she…" I started, thinking she said something else at first before it hit me, "Wait, what? She's your… but wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes," Frederick chuckled in response, "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"You said you were 'shepherds'!"

' _Clearly this guy has no good memory,' Lora sighed to herself, 'Best check in with the white wizard later and inform him of this.'_

"And so we are…in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep," Chrom added to me, my mind still wrapping around the fact that Chrom and Lissa were ROYALTY!

"C-Chrom… I-I mean, Prince Chrom!" I panicked, bowing before him, "Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

"Wh-Whoa, Logan! Take it easy. Chrom's not that kind of prince," Lora responded as Chrom chuckled, confusing me.

"Just Chrom is fine," he assured me as I looked up, "I've never been much for formalities."

"The prince and princess…" I muttered, still in disbelief at the fact, but now it was starting to settle in, "That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

"Indeed," Frederick sighed, "Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…"

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom offered.

"Y-Yes, I-I'd be honored," I responded with a bow as we noticed Lora leaving.

"Lora? Where are you going?" Lissa asked.

"I got to meet up with someone. He needs to know what's going on," Lora informed as she left.

"O-Ok…"

"Regardless, follow me," Chrom replied, leading the group over towards the castle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Lora walked towards another area and soon came across an etching in the wall of an alleyway and tapped on it, an orange portal similar to the connect magic circle Wizard used popping up. From it, a figure wearing a white hood poked their head out._

" _Who's the one that one cannot stop?" he asked Lora._

" _Phoenix the Immortal," she answered._

" _Which other is now a rebel against the Phantom?"_

" _Medusa the seductress."_

" _And the name of our group's leader now?"_

" _Wiseman, the Carbuncle."_

 _With that, the figure stepped back into the portal as Lora stepped in. She appeared in what looked like a small cave with other figures dressed in similar white robes before turning to three figures against a wall. While they all had white robes, one of them had red accents and was male, the female having purple on hers, and the man in between them looked more like a white and orange version of Kamen Rider Wizard with the driver having more black and the hand being red with claws._

" _Lora, I see you have returned. How is the ring-bearer I sent you to find?" The white Wizard asked._

" _Unfortunately, he has lost his memories, apart from my name and Lord Chrom's, sir," she informed, "He did manage to remember how to use the rings and Driver, though, so it seems he survived the last Sabbath and held onto his hope through the despair."_

" _I see," he nodded, "And any word of the Plegian Phantoms?"_

" _When I found the ring-bearer and gave him the rings, he defeated a Werewolf Phantom leading Plegian Brigands. But we had more disturbing news, sir. Last night, the was an earthquake and through some magic not unlike the Fell Dragon's yet similar to yours, golems appeared along with these… risen corpses that were just as resilient. Then after the Shepherd Sully and a man named Virion, who sounded like he had echoes of the continent across the westward sea, the risen and golems were defeated with aid of someone going under the name of the hero king of old, Marth."_

" _Risen? Marth? Sounds suspicious," the figure in red noted._

" _What shall we do, Wiseman?" the woman in purple asked the white wizard._

" _...Lora. Stay with the Wizard. He will be vital to saving the world from the Fell Dragon's return," the white Wizard, Wiseman, instructed, "And you may find the lost Phantom ally who can grant you power to aid Wizard."_

" _Of course," Lora bowed as Wiseman dismissed her as she left the way she came._

* * *

I was soon taken to the castle where Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick personally took me to see Emmeryn herself.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home," the exalt smiled as she looked to each of us, eyes soon turning to Frederick, "Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well-we shouldn't have bandit problems for a while," Chrom answered calmly.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia, and they were led by one of the rumored monsters."

"Forgive me, milord!" a woman with light blue (near white) hair in armor apologized, "My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa giggled, turning to me.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" she asked as she noted by attire, which consisted of a black cloak, black gloves, all over a white shirt, light brown pants, black boots, and some silver trim, and patterns on the back in red, blue, green, and yellow.

"Yes. This is Logan. He fought bravely with us against the brigands, and those monsters that he said were called Phantoms," Chrom added, looking to me with a smile, "I've decided to make him a Shepherd."

"Oh. It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Logan."

"Ah… Not at all, milady!" I responded with a slight gasp.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak," Frederick finally interrupted, "Logan claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself, or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" Chrom snapped at the great knight.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom," Emmeryn noted, "Does this man have your trust? As did the young woman with purple hair you met before?"

"Lora? Yes. As for Logan, he risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me to trust him."

"Well then, Logan," Emmeryn replied, getting my attention again, "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such, you have mine as well."

"Oh… Milady," I muttered, surprised by this as she turned to Frederick.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

"Indeed. They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace," Frederick answered with a bow, turning to the female guard, "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, both the monsters leading the brigands and those creatures from the forest, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse," Phila confirmed.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us," Emmeryn told her younger brother.

"Of course," he nodded.

"I think that's our cue, Logan!" Lissa told me with a sigh, "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

With that, Lissa ran ahead of me, leading me to another location in Ylisse.

* * *

 ***With the Wizard Rings floating around to the instrumentals and starting verse, we soon see Logan sitting on a hilltop, looking over the Halidom***

 **Looking Out**

 **Across The Night-Time**

 **The City Winks A Sleepless Eye**

 ***We then see Chrom, Frederick, Lora and Lissa planning something for an upcoming battle as Lissa looks away, sighing***

 **Hear Her Voice**

 **Shake My Window**

 **Sweet Seducing Sighs**

 ***We see other members of the Shepherds interacting with each other including Virion and Sully, with Emmeryn watching from above.***

 **Get Me Out**

 **Into The Night-Time**

 **Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight**

 ***Logan and Lissa could be seen across the way, smiling a bit as they walking towards each other.***

 **If This Town**

 **Is Just An Apple**

 **Then Let Me Take A Bite**

 ***Then, we see stills of the various Shepherds interacting with each other.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Chrom is then seen looking out a window with a girl in silhouette at that moment.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Logan sees a particular pair for a moment and smiled before he turns to see Lissa, both smiling.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Emmeryn watches all this from nearby before we pan towards the sky.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***We turn to see Wizard and the Shepherds amidst the stars.***

 **I like livin' this way**

 **I like lovin' this way**

* * *

 **KKD: Bet you didn't see that coming. I'll leave the people guessing who those people Lora spoke to until someone gets it right... bar their leader. Still, I'll admit, since I left a poll up for OCs to be included for extra pairings, I wasn't sure what to do for that. I mean, I could make more OCs, but I wouldn't know what Rider forms to give them that could benefit the Shepherds. If you have any ideas, please feel free to leave your suggestions in your review using this format below:**

 **Character Name:**

 **Rider Name:**

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Character Class (apart from Rider):**

 **Inner Phantom/Motif:**

 **Rider Appearance:**

 **Rider Form(s):**

 **Weapons:**

 **KKD: Also, if you want to create your own Phantoms for me to use, just tell me their name (human and Phantom) what the Phantom is based off of (if the name isn't obvious), what their powers are, and what they look like. And if you want either the Rider or Phantom to be paired with a particular character that hasn't started forming a relationship yet, let me know of that, too. Until then, I'll keep you guys guessing and I'll join you next time for more Awakening of Hope. This is KKD Silver signing off. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


	4. Chapter 2: Shepherds

**KKD: As of now, we already have two OCs submitted, and I greatly thank them for the entries, but because of this, I feel like I need to have more clarifications on the formats themselves. For that, wait until you finish reading this chapter, and I'll see you in the outro.**

 **Disclaimers: KKD doesn't own anything in this story except for the original characters and concepts within. The rest belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners/companies.**

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 **KKD Studios Presents**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepherds are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them as Lora stood by, getting people to safety.***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, Lora, and the Shepherds as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them and Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **MI need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Lora, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope**

* * *

 _After Lora had her meeting with Wiseman, she returned to an area where she knew the Shepherds worked at. Soon arriving at the garrison, she looked around and examined the weapons, eyeing the rapiers in particular. She then picked one up and began to practice on a training dummy, making sure to not destroy the wooden thing. However, one of careful eye would note she was rather reckless with the blade, swinging it more like she would a cutlass or a broadsword than a delicate rapier._

" _Such magnificent blades… I couldn't possibly become a true fighter until I mastered one," she told herself, admiring her reflection in the blade, 'Well that, and when I find the merged one. It's a big burden, but I'm willing to bear it.'_

" _Ah, Lady Lora," she heard Frederick's voice speak up, making her flinch and turn to see the Great Knight having walked in with his steed._

" _Oh! F-Frederick! I didn't hear you come in."_

" _You know you're welcome enough in the Shepherds to use the front. You don't have to sneak into the garrisons like you have."_

" _I know… it's just that I still don't consider myself that great of a warrior. A great consumer of foods admittedly, but not one of combat."_

" _Fortunate that I'm here to teach you your lessons in regards of the arts of combat," he said in a reminding tone, picking up a sword of his own._

" _O-Of course. I needed training against a human target, anyway," she admitted as the two began their session, but it ended quickly as Frederick tripped her._

" _Your grip, stance, and breathing are wrong," he scolded as Lora got up, soon catching her breath as she focused on Frederick, "Focus, Lora. ...Again!"_

" _Ready!"_

* * *

Lissa had soon brought me to what I assumed were the barracks of the castle's forces, or perhaps the Shepherds themselves. Among them were a muscular blonde man with tanned skin, currently wearing just pants with armor on his legs, around his waist, something around his neck, and armor around one arm, a woman with light brown hair that reached her waist and wore silver armor on top of purple and lavender clothing, along with Sully and Virion. Lissa smiled as she led the way in, waving her arms a bit.

"Here we are!" she smiled widely with a giggle (…which I personally found cute), "The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home, Lora already has."

I just nervously nodded, walking in while the others stared at me. Suddenly, a new voice chimed in.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" the female voice panicked as a blonde woman with what I assumed were braids rushed in, white bows in her hair, and wearing a white and pink outfit that had some protection on the sides along with brown riding boots.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa waved casually.

"'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!"

'Seriously? She counts her greys?' I thought to myself, feeling awkward as Lissa giggled.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…"

"Heya, squirt! Where's Chrom?" the blonde dude asked, speaking up in a relaxed yet confident sort of tone, "I be he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his Trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it?" Lissa giggled, looking to him, "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" Vaike smirked, speaking in the third person before realizing just what Lissa said, "...Wait, was that an insult?"

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" the brown-haired woman asked.

"Poor Sumia," Maribelle sighed, looking to her, "She's simply been beside herself with concern… Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

I was confused by what Maribelle said of this woman, Sumia. I thought, 'Fighting better blindfolded? Is Sumia challenged in some way, or is she just clumsy?'

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom," Lissa smiled.

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince-of course, I'd worry!" Sumia herself replied with a smile.

"So who's the stranger, Lissa? Any relation to that Lora girl who comes in to help us and trains with Frederick now and then?" Vaike asked.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike…" Lissa started before smiling, gesturing to me, "But allow me to introduce Logan! He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve! Plus, he's no slouch in combat, either!"

"Oh yeah? Can he do this?" he asked before giving off the loudest burp I ever heard… seriously, no burp has matched his volume since I heard it.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach'," I chuckled a bit, "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"Ugh! Vaike! That was abhorrent!" Maribelle scoffed, disgusted by what Vaike did, "Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Logan! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!"

At that, Maribelle marched off, irritated.

"Don't take it to heart, Logan," Sumia told me, "Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns to quickly!" Lissa giggled, "But yeah, just give her time."

"Noted," I nodded, not noticing someone approach until I noticed Sumia' expression change rather quickly.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was-I mean, we were so-" she started, slowly approaching him before slipping on some random papers on the floor, making most of us jump back in shock.

"HUH?!" Chrom gasped, surprising me by his presence just as much as he was shocked by Sumia's sudden stumble, "Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" she fumbled even at her words before sighing as I turned to him.

"May I ask what's going on now?" I whispered to Chrom.

"Let me say this to the whole group," he whispered back before clearing his throat and speaking aloud, "All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?"

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north," Sumia informed me, "Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

"Warriors are what they are," Chrom clarified, "And we'll need their strength to quell this new menace we've seen. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events… Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us."

"I see," I nodded before thinking, 'No doubt Phantoms will be a greater threat. While Lora did explain more about the Phantoms on the way back, and seeing how dangerous they are to most people, it would be wise to obtain as much help as we could get.'

"Now this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

"I volunteer!" Lissa called out with a smile.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Vaike chuckled… somehow I thought Vaike would make it worse, though.

"I'll go as well," a new voice spoke up, surprising me again (man, what's with these sudden surprises in this garrison?), turning to see a man with brown hair, his eyes strangely squinted to the point of looking like they were just closed, and wearing armor almost as massive (if not more so) than Frederick's, with some orange accents, "...What? I've been here the whole time!"

"I… I, um…" Sumia muttered, not sure what to do or say.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet," she answered, making me assume she was still a relatively new member to the Shepherds, "I'd probably just get in the way."

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

Seeing Chrom assure Sumia of him protecting her, I couldn't help but smile, thinking they'd make a cute couple.

"Oh yes! I mean- Yes, sir! I'll do that!" Sumia chimed in, and so we headed out towards the field nearby, preparing to head up to Regna Ferox.

* * *

 _Back with Lora and Frederick, the former had her hands on her knees, panting out of exhaustion. Frederick, on the other hand, had the appearance of being as fresh as a daisy, not having even broken a sweat._

" _That's enough for today. Your form has improved considerably," Frederick noted of Lora, who was huffing to catch her breath, "The pace of your progress is remarkable."_

" _*Huff huff* Th-thanks. I feel like I've got the basics... *huff*...down now. But... S-so tired... *huff* I think I'm dying…" Lora panted in response, Frederick not being able to hold back a chuckle._

" _Hah! You're exaggerating. Or at least I pray so. Otherwise you might as well die here—you won't last long on the battlefield."_

" _I suppose...but I'm exhausted nonetheless. But you...you've hardly broken a sweat?"_

" _I should certainly hope not. If a little training winded me, I would be in no shape to serve Chrom."_

" _Well, I'm impressed. You must train hard to build such endurance."_

" _Well, I awaken before dawn each day to build the campfires...then, whenever we march, I scout the trail ahead, removing rocks and such...wouldn't do to have someone turn an ankle mid campaign, would it?" the Great Knight listed off, Lora looking a bit surprised._

" _So that's it... I thought that it was just a fixation with pebble collecting…" Lora whispered under her breath, Frederick looking at her as if she addressed him._

" _Beg pardon, did you say something?" he inquired, making Lora look up._

" _Er, nothing important! But I owe you for this training session, so let me help you with tomorrow's fire. It'll be a snap with my magic," Lora offered, holding up a lightning tome as she spoke and showed a practice zap off on a training dummy to prove her point, looking rather proud as she did so, "Find a tree, hit it with a lightning bolt, and presto!_

" _...Instant forest fire," Frederick pointed out, seeing now the training dummy itself was suddenly burnt to a crisp and collapsed into ashes, leaving Lora a little embarrassed._

" _Oh! Yes well, I suppose that...could happen," she muttered, nervous and embarrassed before regaining her composure after putting her tome away, "In any case, I do still owe you a favor. Whatever you like—name it and it's yours. You needn't decide today, of course. Think it over for the next time we meet."_

" _I am unaccustomed to asking favors," Frederick admitted and sighed before nodding with a smile, "But if you insist, I shall find something."_

" _Thank you, Frederick," she smiled before they took their leave._

* * *

Soon, Frederick and Lora joined Chrom, Lissa, Vaike, Sully, Virion, and I out on the field that day.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead," Chrom told the rest of us when-

"W-wait for me!" someone panicked, rushing over with a horse alongside him, revealing a man with messy brown hair and wearing a knight's armor of silver and green.

"Stahl?" Chrom asked the man, giving his name out.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to…" Lissa started, stunned Stahl didn't know before turning to the blonde in question with an angered look, "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets!" he assured, "...I just don't always remember, is all…"

"Isn't that the same as forgetting?" Lora asked as Lissa groaned in annoyance.

"I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" she snapped at him, "Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey! That was one time!" Vaike defended, only to get a scowl from Lissa, "...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action!"

I looked and noticed a hand Vaike held, but didn't notice it didn't look like his axe at first, only to ignore it as Vaike turned to Stahl.

"Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy," Vaike smiled.

"That makes one of us," Vaike sighed, "I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and… Well, I can tell you all about that while we march."

"Um… your name is Stahl, right?" I checked, having heard the name tossed around and wanted to confirm it with the man in green.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Logan. This is Stahl, one of our finest," Chrom replied to me, introducing the man as Stahl chuckled.

"Hello, Logan. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd," he smiled, the name he mentioned making me raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

"Fair enough," I nodded, soon seeing Lora had a rapier on standby, "Y'know, I don't think I ever saw you fight proper, Lora."

"Oh, well I never actually been in combat. Frederick has been training me for when I do need to help you guys out in the field," she told me.

"I guess it makes sense."

After that little chat, we looked ahead at the bridge and small amount of forts ahead, seeing there were many more of those corpse-things and the golems.

"Gods, have the Phantoms and Risen spread this far?" Chrom gawked.

"'Risen'?" I asked, confused by the term.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one," Frederick clarified for me.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom shouted as Vaike laughed confidently.

"Mya ha! They're remember ME once I drive my axe into their…" he started, reaching for his axe only to suddenly realize something and panic, searching his person, "Waiit… My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike, this is no time for joke..."

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…"

"Keep to the rear then! The battle is nigh!"

I sighed as I took my Flame Style and Driver On rings, slipping them onto each finger.

"All right, stand back!" I called out.

 **= DRIVER ON! PLEASE! =**

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

"Henshin!"

 **= FLAME! PLEASE! =**

 **= HI! HI! HI HI HI! =**

As Vaike and Stahl gawked, having not seen my form as Wizard before, I exchanged my Driver On and Connect Rings.

 **= CONNECT! PLEASE! =**

I prepared my WizarSwordGun by pulling it out of the portal, ready to strike.

"Wait! How come you got THAT now?!" Vaike gawked.

"It's a secret," I grinned under my helmet as Frederick sighed.

"All right, listen up. ...Especially those of you who BROUGHT weapons!" he called out, "As a reminder, all weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have an advantage over swords, for example, while swords best axes. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible."

"Duly noted, Frederick."

With that, the troops rushed in with Sully leading the charge. Everyone else soon followed suit, Vaike holding up the rear. Everyone had a chance of attacking the Risen, and they faired pretty well against the Golems. Though I tried to stay near Chrom and Lissa to make sure they stayed safe. Then the Risen started retaliating, and I managed to make sure everyone was safe from those creeps. Though as I looked back, I noticed a dark red-haired woman with glasses, a black witch's cap, and robes of black on top of purple and green garments rush onto the battlefield.

"Splendid! It seems I've caught up. Now to extripate these brutes…" she started before noticing something, but I couldn't tell what it was since I had to look away, "Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is… Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

Admittedly, I didn't quite understand half the words this woman, who I could only guess was the mage Miriel Stahl spoke of before, was saying, but she swiftly ran across the field and handed Vaike his Iron Axe before blasting a Fire Spell at a nearby Risen.

"Whoa! My axe!" Vaike gawked when he realized he had the weapon in question.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapons. Now I know," Miriel sighed.

"Thanks, Miriel!" Vaike smiled, "...Er, for the axe, anyway."

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently."

This got Vaike to shut up as I rushed in and attacked some more of the Risen with my WizarSwordGun, shifting it to gun form and blasting every golem around me before turning to the chief Risen. Lissa healed me up while the other Shepherds fought off the other Risen on the way. Chrom started to ask me what to do next, anxious for battle when Frederick insisted on patience. Admittedly, I have been working overtime in strategizing on the fly, but I too needed a breather. Still, the troops were quickly able to fight off on their own easily. And it wasn't long before it was down to the chief. I soon decided to pull out the stops, but then…

"Hold up, Logan. You'll need to switch elements now and then. Try using the other style rings on your loop," Lora responded, making me look to see other rings similar to the familiar Flame Style, including a blue one with a diamond shape, a green one in a triangular shape, and a squared off yellow one.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed the green ring, and flipped my Driver to the left handed side again.

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

 **= HURRICANE! PLEASE! =**

 **= FU! FU! FU FU! FU FU! =**

With a green magic circle above my head instead of the usual red, I leaped through it, landing on it like it was some kind of tree branch before taking off into the air thanks to a tornado, which gave me a chance to try out a new variant of my kick finisher ring.

"Finale da," I called out, slipping on my Kick Strike Ring and flipping my Driver.

 **= CHOU NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU~! =**

This time, I spun doing a spinning drop kick before colliding with the Risen chief, making him spin out of control with a tornado of wind before he exploded into a dark mist, vanishing soon after.

"Phew!" I sighed with relief, dismissing the power before reverting to normal, Lora handing me a piece of jerky, "Thanks, I need the grub after that."

"Finally, and good riddance!" Chrom sighed as I chomped down on the jerky, "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…"

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary," Frederick added as we continued our trek northward.

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?" I muttered as we took a quick stop on the road to catch a breather, Lissa and Chrom looking in the same direction.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa wondered, the three of us approaching something I briefly saw back in Ylisstol, armored and all, with its wings on the ground rather limp.

"It's a pegasus, all right" Chrom noted, "I think it's hurt. Let's have a look here…"

However, as Chrom attempted to approach the winged equine, it reared back, whinnying in an attempt to keep Chrom off.

"WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!" he panicked.

"Captain, one moment!" we heard Sumia call out, making us turn to see her approach, only for her to suddenly slip again, falling flat on her face, shocking us once more.

"Sumia! Are you all right?" Chrom gasped as Sumia got up and dusted herself off, "...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean… *sigh*" Sumia muttered as the rest of us kept our distance from the pegasus.

"Well, come no closer," Chrom warned her, "This beast is crazed!"

"Wait! It's okay, Captain. I can handle this…" Sumia assured, approaching the pegasus carefully, "Shhh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."

Needless to say, I was amazed by how easily she calmed the pegasus.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" I asked as once she touched the equine's nose, and petted its fur, it calmed down almost instantly.

"Wow! That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa smiled in amazement.

"I've never seen anything like it," Chrom confessed.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really," Sumia assured, "I just have a way with animals, I guess."

"I should say so!"

"Well, you all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you."

"No thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

"Right, then. Be safe, Sumia."

"As you command, sir."

With that, the rest of us continued on our way to the border to Regna Ferox.

* * *

When we pitched camp on the road to Regna Ferox that night, we took a stop to rest, I sat by the fire finishing off the jerky Lora gave me earlier, which was made from the bear meat we ate the other night, sitting by the fire with Chrom, who sat across from me as we pondered and talked to others nearby of various things. Then when it was the two of us, something came to my mind.

"Can I ask you something, Chrom?" I inquired, catching his attention.

"Uh-oh. Should I be nervous?" he asked.

"When you found me collapsed and without memory, why did you take me in?"

"Well… because you were collapsed and without memory?" Chrom noted, stating the obvious.

"That's it? Pity was your reason?" I asked, having actually thought there'd be much more to the reason Chrom took me in.

"Isn't that enough?"

"I know I'm not the type to worry about these things, but did you never stop to consider if it was a trap?"

"Heh, that's what I have Frederick for."

"But why didn't-"

"Logan, if I see someone hurt or in need, I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there's no changing it. Or would you rather I'd left you there facedown in the muck?"

"No, of course not. I'm thankful for what you did, I truly am. But it scares me all the same. Chivalry and longevity don't often go hand in hand from what I've heard and read briefly back in Ylisstol."

Chrom just chuckled in response, making me raise an eyebrow, "I wish I had a gold coin for every time I got this lecture."

"This isn't a lecture, I don't remember much still, even though I adapted to the powers quickly. I can only offer advice, I'm afraid. You really should be more careful in the future."

"I'm sorry, but no, Logan. If it happened again today, I'd do the same exact thing…"

"But-" I tried to interject, only for Chrom to raise his hand.

"Peace, Logan. I have heard your counsel, and I know you mean well. But as I said, this is who I am. I can't change that, nor would I want to."

"I… I understand," I sighed a bit in defeat on the matter, "If that is your decision, then so be it. Just do try and be careful, Chrom. For my piece of mind if not your own?"

"I will. I promise."

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theem Song: Human Nature by Michael Jackson)**

 ***With the Wizard Rings floating around to the instrumentals and starting verse, we soon see Logan sitting on a hilltop, looking over the Halidom***

 **Looking Out**

 **Across The Night-Time**

 **The City Winks A Sleepless Eye**

 ***We then see Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa planning something for an upcoming battle as Lissa looks away, sighing***

 **Hear Her Voice**

 **Shake My Window**

 **Sweet Seducing Sighs**

 ***We see other members of the Shepherds interacting with each other, Emmeryn watching from above.***

 **Get Me Out**

 **Into The Night-Time**

 **Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight**

 ***Logan and Lissa could be seen across the way, smiling a bit as they walking towards each other.***

 **If This Town**

 **Is Just An Apple**

 **Then Let Me Take A Bite**

 ***Then, we see stills of the various Shepherds including Virion, Sully, Vaike, Stahl, and Miriel interacting with each other.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Chrom is then seen looking out a window with a girl in silhouette at that moment.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Logan sees a particular pair for a moment and smiled before he turns to see Lissa, both smiling.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Emmeryn watches all this from nearby before we pan towards the sky.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***We turn to see Wizard and the Shepherds amidst the stars.***

 **I like livin' this way**

 **I like lovin' this way**

* * *

 **KKD: So, for the record, this puts Lora and Frederick at the C Rank of their support conversations, as well as Logan and Chrom. And with that, we're getting this story really kicked off with the fact we're including support conversations in the story itself. Thanks for the support for the story so far, but we still need some confirmations on some pairs, as you've probably seen from my recent polls on my profile. For the record, here is a list of the characters that will appear in the story and have/will join the team, but have not been paired up yet:**

 **Girls: Sully, Miriel, Maribelle, Cordelia, Nowi, Tharja, Anna, Olivia, Say'ri, Tiki, Panne**

 **Guys: Virion, Stahl, Vaike, Kellam, Donnel, Lon'qu, Ricken, Gaius, Libra, Gregor, Henry**

 **KKD: Any characters not mentioned have been paired up with either official characters, or with OCs that have been submitted.**

 **KKD: And also, I'm unsure about some of the optional teammates in whether or not I should include them. Should I have any of these characters on my team even though I would at best find them near the end of the game?: Gangrel, Walhart, Yen'fay, Aversa, Priam**

 **KKD: Also, for those curious, you can create your own characters for the story still. If it's a Rider or non-Rider character, follow the format below.**

 **Character Name:**

 **Rider Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Character Class (apart from Rider):**

 **Inner Phantom/Motif:**

 **Rider Appearance:**

 **Rider Form(s):**

 **Weapons:**

 **Personality:**

 **Preferred Spouse(s):**

 **KKD: In contrast, if you wish to create a Phantom for the story, here's the format you should fill out:**

 **Human Name:**

 **Phantom Name:**

 **Motif/Basis: (Only if not the same in exact name as the Phantom Name)**

 **Gender:**

 **Human Appearance:**

 **Phantom Appearance:**

 **Powers:**

 **Character Class:**

 **Preferred Weapon:**

 **Personality:**

 **Preferred Side: (Ylisse, Plegia, Valm, Grima)**

 **KKD: One more thing, any OC paired up with someone official will get their own kid, whether or not the spouse has an official child or not. Here's the format to follow for future reference if you wish to clarify how I should make the child in question:**

 **Child Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Child's Parents: (Your OC + their spouse)**

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Character Class:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Personality:**

 **I hope this clears things up. If you have any questions or anything else you'd like to say, feel free to let me know in your review. Until then, I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver, and I'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


	5. Chapter 3: Warrior Realm

**KKD: Thanks to everyone sending in characters for the story, and I appreciate your support to expand this world and make it unique. I will point out one thing, there's not enough official females to go around, so if you have any female OCs to send and pair up with someone, that'd be even better. I'll put an updated list of who's free right here:**

 **Girls: Sully, Miriel, Nowi, Tharja, Olivia, Tiki**

 **Guys: Virion, Vaike, Kellam, Donnel, Lon'qu, Ricken, Gaius, Libra, Gregor, Henry**

 **KKD: In any case, thanks for the corrections before from some of you who pointed it out; I was working late into the night when I posted the last chapter. Still, I suppose it's time to get going, and there's one character of one of you guys' who will cameo this time, but he won't get a proper appearance until next time. For now, let's proceed.**

 **Disclaimers: KKD doesn't own anything in this story except for the original characters and concepts within. The rest belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners/companies.**

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 **KKD Studios Presents**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepherds are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them as Lora stood by, getting people to safety.***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, Lora, and the Shepherds as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them and Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Lora, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope**

* * *

It took us a while, but we soon reached the region bordering the northern kingdom of Regna Ferox. At this point, the region was rather cold, my eyes catching sight of several members of our troop shivering, most notably those with thinner clothes and exposed skin like Sully, Vaike, and especially Lisa. What confused me was how Chrom was so calm about this, considering the snow that blew in as well.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa shuttered due to the cold, hands rubbing her arms that were wrapped around her own body.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind," Frederick chuckled lightly, making me admire his loyalty to the royals as Lissa huddled close to Frederick's steed, my eyes soon drawn to the towering fort before us.

"So this is the fortress?" I checked with Chrom.

"Yes, the Longfort," he confirmed, "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"From what I heard, the khans that Ferox have grown wary of foreigners," Lora pointed out, munching on what looked like a fatty piece of pork we had cooked the night before.

"Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for hostility," Frederick interjected, "This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

"Negotiation's not my strongest suit, but I'll do my best," Chrom admitted before turning to our troops, "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

* * *

 _From atop the Longfort, several troops were marching along the walls. Among them was a blonde woman in bulky knight's armor, staring out over the walls as a much taller male figure of athletic build joined her._

" _Any sign of any of those fallen, Raimi?" the man asked the female knight._

" _None so far, but with how they can disguise themselves as humans, you can't be too careful," she informed, but then she spotted a group in the distance, "And it appears we have more forces coming from Ylisse."_

" _We need to be careful, though. We don't know if they're friend or foe."_

" _Save it, Silver Sword. You may be Flavia's champion, but your khan has no jurisdiction right now," Raimi reminded before marching out, "Prepare the troops! We got incoming forces from the south!"_

 _The man sighed as he looked over, not sure what to expect._

* * *

From outside the walls of the Longfort, I noticed Frederick start to get concerned.

"Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobiling," he reported to Chrom, leaving Chrom shocked and confused.

"What?! Why?" he asked.

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy?" Frederick suggested before sighing, "Loath as I am to trust him, Logan might offer some valuable insight in this…"

"Indeed, he IS our tactician, after all," Chrom agreed, "So, Logan? What do you suggest?"

In the end, I kept Miriel back since I could provide magic as needed. Then I split the group up with Stahl joining me, Lissa, Frederick, and Chrom as we were to scout the left side of the fort while I had Lora lead Virion, Vaike, and Sully handle the right. But once we got into position…

"HALT! Who goes there!" we heard someone shout, making me look up above to see a blonde woman in knight's armor standing above the rest of us on the fort.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom called out to the knight in question.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"

"Hold, milady!" Frederick tried to intervene, "We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"B-Brigand? Now see here-" Frederick started, nearly insulted when-

"You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border?" the knight scoffed, "I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Yes, indeed-and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is capital offense, yes?" she noted before inspecting us from above, "Mmm… Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Well, that went well," Lora muttered, preparing her rapier as Chrom grunted in annoyance.

"Emmeryn won't like this at all," he muttered before trying to call out to the knight, "Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-"

"I've heard quite enough!" she yelled, "ATTACK!"

We all gasped as the lancers from above launched off their weapons right at Chrom, who prepared to block the attacks as best he could, but I realized none of us could save him in time, not even if I could use my Defend Ring like I used in the premonition, I couldn't stop them that fast.

Suddenly, a white, silver, and blue blur zipped past and Chrom was suddenly gone, the lances piercing the ground where he once stood.

"What the-?!" Lora gawked before I looked above us.

"Up there!" I shouted, making the Shepherds look up to see Chrom carried off on a pegasus, and I could faintly see someone's brown hair.

* * *

 _Chrom gasped, looking at the pegasus' rider, recognizing her._

" _Sumia…?" he gawked as Sumia herself looked determined, ready for anything._

" _Better hold on tight, Captain," she suggested, "Could get bumpy."_

" _Uh… right," he nodded, his cheeks getting red, but he couldn't tell if it was a blush or if it was from the cold weather around them, but he was nervous until Sumia giggled, turning to face him._

" _You'll be fine," she assured, making Chrom gawked in amazement, his senses returning when he heard armor clanging, making him turn to see the soldiers on top of the wall of the fort prepare another assault._

" _Sumia!" he shouted, drawing Falchion to prepare for the attack._

" _R-Right," she nodded, steering her steed around to rejoin the Shepherds._

* * *

The pegasus soon landed, and it was confirmed that the rider was Sumia, now having Chrom on the flying horse's back.

"Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time," she smiled.

"That goes double for me, Sumia!" Chrom added, "And this-is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!"

Hearing this, Lora and I gasped at the sight of the equine, with us realizing it was the same one we found on the way up to Regna Ferox, Sumia giggling after that.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she?" she smiled, "...Once you really get to know her…"

"Well, many thanks to you both," Chrom smiled.

"I think the pegasus is blushing!" Lissa giggled as the horse was trying to hide its own face.

"And I think we had best focus on the situation at hand!" Frederick called out.

Suddenly, I sensed something I hadn't felt since the attack on the village when I first awoke back in the field, seeing the knight up above, roaring in a furious rage.

"THAT'S IT!" she snapped, as I noticed markings on her face, "By order of the khans, you shall be destroyed!"

With that, the knight suddenly transformed into a being similar to the Werewolf from before, but this one appeared to resemble a ghostly woman with snow forming around her, the same crest from the Werewolf Phantom being on her forehead.

"Lora! Is she…?" I gasped.

"A Phantom," she confirmed as I turned to Chrom.

"Chrom, they're coming! And their leader's a Phantom!"

"All right. I didn't anticipate them to have one of the Phantoms on their side, but the Feroxi way it is!" he nodded as we all got into position.

"Just so you know, Logan, Phila said pegasi can fly far afield, but they're highly vulnerable to arrows," Sumia told me before petting her steed, "Don't worry, girl. I'll watch out for archers for both our sakes!"

"Let's split up! Quick!" I shouted, making the nine of us split up.

As Chrom and I ran to the left, though, he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, Chrom?" I asked.

"Why do I feel like we're being watched… and not by the Phantom...?" he pondered when-

"Um, sir? ...Sir! Right here, sir!" a voice called out from out of nowhere, surprising us.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Chrom demanded as I quickly put on my Driver On Ring.

"I'm standing in plain sight, sir. Right he-" the voice answered, the two of us suddenly seeing the big armored knight of the Shepherds standing in the cold.

"BWAAAH!" we gasped, with me nearly jumping out of my pants (seriously, how can a big guy like him move so quietly?!)

"Oh! I-is that you, Kellam?" Chrom panted, calming down, "When did you arrive?"

"...The same time as you. I've been with you all along," he pointed out before getting a bit shy, "Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I-"

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so...quiet. I completely-"

"Quite all right, sir," Kellam chuckled, "Quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss."

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you."

"I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes… I don't think they've so much as glanced this way."

"You almost sound disappointed."

"Well, I just… I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep your eye out from now on?"

"We'll try."

"That's great, but we gotta move," I responded.

 **= DRIVER ON! PLEASE! =**

Quickly pulling out my Flame Style ring to resist the cold, I rushed to the left of the fort, soon managing to flip the switches, and flashed my left hand across the Driver.

 **= FLAME! PLEASE! =**

 **= HI! HI! HI HI HI! =**

Quickly becoming Wizard, I kicked several of the guards, knocking them aside as the others followed me while we blocked the incoming attacks. Then I got an idea.

"Everyone! Pair up! We can overwhelm them with our numbers and counter defenses!" I called out, having recalled how Sumia saved Chrom.

"I see… I'd be a pincushion if not for Sumia," he admitted, as we all soon did so, Chrom pairing up with Sumia, me with Lissa, and since Kellam was with us, Frederick stood near him so he wouldn't be lost.

 **= CONNECT, PLEASE! =**

Quickly pulling out my WizarSwordGun to defend Lisa however I could.

* * *

 _Looking over the ledge, the man who spoke to Raimi before gasped when he witnessed Logan transform._

" _What's this?!" He gasped, soon becoming intrigued by the magician's actions, "This could be interesting… if he wins,maybe I could aid them."_

" _It already feels as though Logan has been a Shepherd forever," Chrom noted to himself, "It's funny how fighting alongside someone speeds friendships along… and the more we fight side by side, the more valuable those friendships become!"_

 _As Vaike and Virion fought one of the guards, Lora noticed something in the snow. She picked up what appeared to be a stone device, which she gasped upon seeing._

' _This is it. I'd better hang onto it until further notice,' she thought as she soon followed the others._

* * *

All the while, Frederick picked up a key to a nearby door from a knocked down guard and quickly unlocked the nearby door to the fort. Nearby, I saw Vaike and his part of the band enter from the other side, other guards knocked out.

"Your deception ends here, Phantom!" I snapped, ready to strike, "We will see the khans as we are truly from Ylisse!"

" **Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!"** this Yuki Onna Phantom called out, calling forth the ice around her to enhance her moves.

"Yuki Onna, huh?" I shrugged before pulling out the yellow ring and flipping my Driver once more.

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

 **= LAND! PLEASE! =**

 **DODODO DODODO, DON DODODON! =**

" **So, you can change elements, too?"** the Phantom growled before sending a flurry of ice my way, not seeing me change rings on my right hand.

"You could say that," I shrugged, flipping my Driver and activating the ring.

 **= DEFEND! PLEASE! =**

Suddenly, when I held my hand towards the ground, a stone wall emerged in front of me, blocking the ice from coming my way. When it stopped, indicating to me the Phantom was stunned by this, I kicked the wall, shattering it and sending boulders her way, knocking her down.

"Chrom! You're up!" I shouted as the Phantom tried to get up, but soon had Falchion next to her neck as if it would slice her head off, but Chrom didn't attack, sensing something about her.

"...You don't have any evil intentions, do you?" he asked, stunning me and Lora.

" **...Not all Phantoms wish to bring people to despair… as I'm sure you magicians heard,"** the Phantom informed.

"...Then there's no reason for us to finish you," Chrom assured, pulling his sword back, the Phantom reverting to her female human knight form.

"Then your claims were… true…" she panted out of exhaustion as I reverted to normal.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom," the knight, having introduced herself as Raimi, apologized, "I truly took you for brigand imposters. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and my comrade and I will escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you," Chrom replied as Raimi marched off.

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed… and not just from Phantom to human, but even just in battle," I noted, "Who knew there were good Phantoms out there."

"Not everything's black and white. There's always a gray area," Lora noted.

"Also, in Ferox, strength speaks louder than words," Frederick added, "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…"

"So can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa inquired, still a bit chilly.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer," he nodded as the rest of us followed Raimi.

* * *

 _As the group walked, Logan walked with Lora to discuss about the Phantoms with her_ _as Lissa couldn't help but let off a large sigh._

" _Well, that was a big one," Chrom noted, Lissa having forgotten for a moment he was there._

" _Oh! Chrom!" she gasped, realizing her brother had walked back over to her after he was with Sumia for a bit._

" _Something on your mind? Or are you just sighing for the sheer joy of it?"_

" _Well, it's just… Do I…" she started, not sure what to say at first before gathering her wits, "Do I seem like a princess to you?"_

" _Er, how's that?"_

" _I'm asking if I seem like a princess!"_

" _If you aren't, you owe us some rent for your room in the castle," Chrom pointed out with chuckle, Lissa looking less than amused._

" _Oh, hardy har! That's not what I mean and you know it!" she snapped, "I'm asking if you think I live up to my station."_

" _What brought this on?" Chrom wondered as Lissa sighed, calming down a bit._

" _When I compare myself to you and Emmeryn, I… I feel like dead weight."_

" _What a stupid thing to say."_

" _HEY!"_

" _Well? It's the truth. You're fine just how you are, Lissa. Give yourself a little credit. I'll see you later, I need to get ready for our meeting with the khans."_

 _With that, Chrom started to walk off ahead, leaving Lissa behind._

" _What? Hey! Don't give me a lazy answer and then run away! I hope you trip and break your nose, jerkface!" she shouted annoyed, before sighing when she realized what she said, "...Okay, that last bit may have not been the most princess-like."_

* * *

 _Unbeknownst to the group, one of the figures in white that Lora met before was watching them from above. He was the one with red as he stood high in a tree, removing his hood to reveal the face of a Phantom, red like his cloak and having the appearance of a Phoenix to an extent._

" _It would appear the ring-bearing wizard is regaining his knowledge of his powers fast… how long will it take until he remembers how he got this way and the source of his magic?" he wondered to himself, soon standing, "I'd best report this to Wiseman… Medusa will cut my head off and watch me regenerate while I'm tortured if I'm not back soon."_

 _With that, he spread wings from his back before flying back off to Ylisse as the Shepherds trekked through the mountains to the capital._

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Song: Human Nature by Michael Jackson)**

 ***With the Wizard Rings floating around to the instrumentals and starting verse, we soon see Logan sitting on a hilltop, looking over the Halidom***

 **Looking Out**

 **Across The Night-Time**

 **The City Winks A Sleepless Eye**

 ***We then see Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa planning something for an upcoming battle as Lissa looks away, sighing***

 **Hear Her Voice**

 **Shake My Window**

 **Sweet Seducing Sighs**

 ***We see other members of the Shepherds interacting with each other, Emmeryn watching from above.***

 **Get Me Out**

 **Into The Night-Time**

 **Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight**

 ***Logan and Lissa could be seen across the way, smiling a bit as they walking towards each other.***

 **If This Town**

 **Is Just An Apple**

 **Then Let Me Take A Bite**

 ***Then, we see stills of the various Shepherds including Virion, Sully, Vaike, Stahl, and Miriel interacting with each other.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Chrom is then seen looking out a window with a girl in silhouette at that moment.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Logan sees a particular pair for a moment and smiled before he turns to see Lissa, both smiling.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Emmeryn watches all this from nearby before we pan towards the sky.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***We turn to see Wizard and the Shepherds amidst the stars.***

 **I like livin' this way**

 **I like lovin' this way**

* * *

 **KKD: Bet you never expected that, huh? Yea, while there are some obvious things here and there like the fantasy motif, not everything is as black and white as it seems. There's usually a moral question somewhere hidden in the games (at least in Awakening and Fates), and it's hidden pretty well unless you know what to do. And I know we haven't seen much of hope being tossed around and saving people from despair as much as Haruto does in the main show, but I want to save that for really important moments. And I know this was short, but I didn't have much in the way of support conversations. Should I include other non-romantic supports in this story just for the sake of filling these chapters out? Also, the call for OCs is still on. Like I said earlier, husbandos are still in surplus, but waifus are being picked up quick, so if you want your OC paired up with someone, then you better hurry and get them while they can, but see if you guys can send in some female OCs, okay? Anyway, for reference, here's who is available as of now:**

 **Girls: Sully, Miriel, Nowi, Tharja, Olivia, Tiki**

 **Guys: Virion, Vaike, Kellam, Donnel, Lon'qu, Ricken, Gaius, Libra, Gregor, Henry**

 **KKD: If we don't have certain pairs figured out before chapters 11-14 (depending on how many paralogues I add in between main chapters) then I'll need to fill in the rest with my own characters. And again for reference, here are the formats for character creation, and now we even have Phantom romance preferences! I'll explain why in a later chapter, but for now, let's proceed.**

 **Riders/Other OCs**

 **Character Name:**

 **Rider Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Character Class (apart from Rider):**

 **Inner Phantom/Motif:**

 **Rider Appearance:**

 **Rider Form(s):**

 **Weapons:**

 **Personality:**

 **Preferred Spouse(s):**

 **Phantoms**

 **Human Name:**

 **Phantom Name:**

 **Motif/Basis: (Only if not the same in exact name as the Phantom Name)**

 **Gender:**

 **Human Appearance:**

 **Phantom Appearance:**

 **Powers:**

 **Character Class:**

 **Preferred Weapon:**

 **Personality:**

 **Preferred Side: (Ylisse, Plegia, Valm, Grima)**

 **Preferred Spouse(s):**

 **Children**

 **Child Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Child's Parents: (Your OC + their spouse)**

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Character Class:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Personality:**

 **KKD: Hope you guys enjoyed. Just send your characters in a review with clarifications via PMs if you need to, and I'll see what I can do. Until then, I'm KKD Silver, the Crossover King, and I'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


	6. Chapter 4: Two Falchions

**KKD: And this took a while for a few reasons, but no spoilers just yet. For those of you who spotted the changes I brought up before, congrats, virtual cookies for you finding those without me stating them. I'll explain more of that at a later point. As an update for character creations, more original females will be needed as we're down to five remaining bachelorettes (so to speak), but there's still plenty of bachelors to pick from. Here's a list of those that are available.**

 **Girls: Sully, Miriel, Nowi, Tharja, Tiki**

 **Guys: Virion, Vaike, Kellam, Donnel, Lon'qu, Ricken, Libra, Gregor, Henry**

 **KKD: For those of you waiting for character creation, I'll place the formats down below for later. And for the record, I'll place support rankings so you know who is at what level.**

 **Support Rankings**

 **Lora & Frederick: C**

 **Logan & Chrom: C**

 **Chrom & Lissa: C**

 **KKD: While I'm at it, should I do other non-romantic/familiar supports such as the OCs like Logan & Lora with the others or just do those important to the plot? Let me know in your review. For now, let's continue.**

 **Disclaimers: KKD doesn't own anything in this story except for the original characters and concepts within. The rest belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners/companies.**

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 **KKD Studios Presents**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepherds are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them as Lora stood by, getting people to safety.***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, Lora, and the Shepherds as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them and Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Lora, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope**

* * *

After the long hike, we arrived in a throne room, the knight Raimi eyeing us, though despite what she said, I was still nervous since we knew she was a Phantom.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan," Raimi requested.

"Of course," Chrom nodded as Raimi walked off.

This did manage to get my mind off the Phantom for a moment as I thought of the khan, turning to Chrom.

"The khan is away?" I asked the prince.

"Out training, I'd wager," he figured, "The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now," I muttered, imagining an overly-muscular man with a massive beard, rugged, as I thought of other features out loud, "A giant of a man unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, hehe…"

"Am I now? ...Please do go on!" a female voice called out, making me flinch in shock as Lora straightened instantly.

"Huh?" I gawked, as we turned to see two figures approach us.

The first of these was a rather tanned woman with blonde hair wearing silver and red armor over black and brown clothes, but one could tell she was rather well-toned despite the mess her hair had become. The other was a myridon of a man with wavy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, an athletic build, six feet tall, wearing leather bracers and gauntlets over normal red clothing with plate armor over his body core, cloth headband with a steel plate over his forehead.

"You're the-?!" Chrom gawked before gathering himself, speaking to the woman, "Er, that is to say… the khan, I presume?"

"One of them, yes-the East-Khan," she confirmed, "My name is Flavia. The man to my right here is my champion, Bruford."

"It is an honor to meet the guard of the Prince of Ylisse," the tall man, Bruford, bowed before looking to me, "And especially you, ring-bearer. I witnessed your battle at the border. Very impressive."

"Uh… th-thanks, I guess," I responded, a bit nervous.

"I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom," Flavia replied with a respectful nod, "You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you," Chrom replied, "But I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains, Bruford noting some Phantoms among them. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

'So even the royals here heard of Phantoms and not Ylisse? They must be more commonplace amongst the rest of the world than in Ylisse,' I thought to myself, 'And if most of the ones causing problems are from Plegia, what's going on with other Phantoms?'

"Damn them!" Chrom growled, clenching his fist before looking back at Flavia as he remembered her presence, regaining composure, "I… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy!" Flavia laughed the cursing off, surprising some of the Ylisseans, and even Virion, "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…"

"Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already," Flavia smiled before Bruford gently nudged Flavia.

"Flavia. I believe we have other things to discuss," he pointed out as Flavia calmed herself.

"I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse. My loyal champion, Bruford, who said he'd be more than willing to aid you, cannot even join you at this time."

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa gasped.

"I lack the authority."

"Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?" Chrom checked.

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans," Flavia reminded before explaining, "In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…"

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Lora asked in unison with Chrom.

"Not if you always give up so easily!" Flavia corrected.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions apart from Bruford," she explained.

"What does that have to do with us?" Chrom inquired as Flavia gave Bruford a nudge, giving him a cue to explain.

"I have informed Flavia myself you and your Shepherds are quite capable," Bruford informed us.

"Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you and Bruford win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance, and I will even allow my personal champion Bruford to join your ranks," Flavia stated the terms.

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions," Chrom noted, the rest of us also looking confused.

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight-they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason, which is why I cannot let Bruford join you at this time. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha!"

After her light hardy laugh, Flavia quickly looked to us again.

"Regardless, it is your choice to make," she informed us.

"There is no choice, East-Khan," Chrom responded, "My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks and the sudden rise of Phantoms on their side, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come. I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

"Well spoken again-I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

* * *

After showing the us the arena, Flavia gave us all a chance to prepare for what's to come. Frederick was going to practice as Sully soon followed, Lissa wanted to somewhere, but wouldn't say where or why, and it left me and Lora with Sumia as Chrom had left to discuss details with the East-Khan.

"Everything ok, Logan?" Lora asked.

"I don't know, Lora. I just feel strange," I admitted, "I mean, I know the Phantoms are problematic, especially the Plegian ones, but then there's Phantoms like Raimi. They willingly fight alongside those their former hosts fought with as if they were still their hosts. Isn't that strange?"

"Not all Phantoms have the intent of being evil. If the host was evil and they fall into despair, their Phantom will be equally as evil. The same will go to those who had fallen into despair because of these types of Phantoms," Lora explained, "However, those who are of pure heart are more than likely to have their Phantoms be loyal to them, whether they are aware of their existence or not, and those Phantoms grant the hosts magic as you see all around us."

"You mean everyone has a Phantom within them?!" I gasped.

Lora refused to answer.

"My point is, Logan, if the host is good enough, the Phantom will take over their host's lives should they fall into a deep enough despair, and vow to continue as they have before. That's why Raimi is still loyal to Flavia."

"...I guess that makes sense," I sighed, "I-I need to get my mind off this for now, Lora. I need to talk to Chrom so we can discuss a possible strategy for the tournament."

"Good idea, I'll catch you later," Lora waved as she walked off, leaving me with Sumia.

"Hey, Sumia? Could you let Chrom know it's time for our strategy meeting? We need to be as prepared as possible," I requested of her.

"Oh! Y-Yes, of course, Logan. I'll get right on it," she smiled before walking off, only to suddenly trip on a pebble.

"Whoa! You ok?" I asked, Sumia getting up and dusting herself off.

"I'm fine. I'll be back," she assured as she left, leaving me to sigh.

* * *

 _At that moment, Frederick was using some of the training facilities in the arena to sharpen his own skills. Just then, Sully walked in to greet him._

" _There you are, Frederick! I thought you might be up for a little sparring before the tournament," Sully figured._

" _Certainly, Sully," the great knight nodded, stopping his training as he prepared himself for her, "...All right, you may strike whenever you are ready."_

" _Get ready for a whuppin'!" she grinned, rushing in with her lance, "Hiiiiiii-YA!"_

 _She clanged her lance against Frederick, who blocked with his axe._

" _Mmm… Good technique and excellent form," Frederick complemented Sully's skill before gripping his axe tighter, "However, it is my turn…"_

 _Frederick soon shoved Sully's lance aside before swinging his axe down onto her armor, shoving her back._

" _GAH!" she gasped, falling backwards from the blow._

" _Are you all right?" he asked, helping Sully up._

" _Oh, yeah! Just peachy! Thanks!" she muttered with a sigh, "Er, think I'm going to yield, though. …"_

" _Is something the matter?"_

" _Just wondering how you beat me so easily, is all."_

" _I would hardly call such a match 'easy'."_

" _Yea, but I never lose to anybody!"_

" _Sometimes these things are a simple matter of chance," Frederick pointed out as Sully pondered her situation._

" _Hmm… Well, thanks for the practice," she shrugged off, preparing to split, "I'll let you know once I've honed my edge a bit."_

" _I look forward to it."_

* * *

 _At that moment, Chrom was finished talking with Flavia when Sumia walked up to him._

" _Oh! There you are!" Sumia spoke up, getting Chrom's attention._

" _Hello, Sumia. Did you need something?" Chrom asked._

" _Um, no. Logan is just looking for you," she informed._

" _Oh, right. The strategy meeting for the tournament. Poor Logan does love to…" he started before- "AAAAAAARGH!"_

 _Chrom had ended up somehow tripping and landing on his face, much to Sumia's shock._

" _Chrom! Are you all right?!" she asked in a panic._

" _Y-Yes, I'm fine," he assured, dusting himself off as he stood up, "Gods, how embarrassing."_

" _It's because you're so exhausted! You've been working too hard lately."_

" _I'm fine, Sumia. And besides, we're all tired from the traveling and everything else going on before Logan even showed up. Such endless fighting wears on everyone."_

" _Chrom," she sighed, "You've no need to don a brave face for my sake. You carry twice the burden of anyone. It's only natural you're exhausted."_

" _Heh. You're so kind to say so. But in truth, everyone looks to their commander for inspiration and strength. An army is only as stalwart as its leader. The instant I show weakness, we're through."_

" _It must be so hard for you…"_

" _I'll… be fine. And please, don't speak of this conversation to anyone. All right?"_

" _N-no! Of course not! I would never-"_

 _Chrom just chuckled a bit in response._

" _At ease, Sumia. And stop worrying so much!" he smiled, "It'll take more than a few battles to bring this soldier to his knees."_

" _I know! You're the greatest warrior that I've ever…" Sumia started before stopping, thinking of something, "Huh. I just realized something."_

" _Hmm? What is it?"_

" _You trusted me with a secret! It's our first secret together!"_

" _Um… yes, I suppose it is."_

" _Don't worry. My lips are sealed tighter than a bear trap. ...So long as you promise to take a nap before the strategy meeting!"_

" _...What?" Chrom responded, confused._

" _I'll just tell Logan you've been delayed."_

" _And if I don't agree to your terms?"_

" _Then I'll tell everyone the mighty Chrom was bested by a mere pebble!" she giggled._

" _That sounds like blackmail," Chrom pointed out, sighing a bit, "Still, I suppose a short nap couldn't hurt."_

" _Ooh, it's so thrilling to be able to help out like this!" she smiled, "Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Sweet dreams!" Sumia giggled, skipping off, Chrom sighing yet again._

" _That girl has a strange knack for getting her way…"_

* * *

Once we finished our resting up and preparations for the tournament, and I decided to have Miriel join me, Sumia, Lora, Frederick, Lissa, and Chrom in the arena against nine other opponents. However, we were not intimidated by the sheer numbers, but we noticed a familiar face amongst the Feroxi, ready to lead the charge.

"Chrom! Look!" Lissa gasped, pointing out Marth's presence amongst the group opposing us.

"I see him…" Chrom confirmed, Marth remaining silent all the while, "Marth! One question, before we begin?"

Marth was silent once more, refusing to speak as he simply gripped his sword.

"...Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"

With that, as the rest of us prepared to battle the other troops, Chrom unsheathed Falchion once more, but when Marth unsheathed his own blade, I could confirm that it looked exactly like Chrom's Falchion, making all of us gasp, especially Chrom.

"Where did you get that?" he gawked, eyeing Marth carefully, and while he muttered the next words under his breath it was still loud enough for me to hear, "There's no way…"

Suddenly, Marth leaped in, slamming his blade down on Marth, who blocked with his own. Then, the two entered a quick exchange of blows, Chrom and I quick to notice Marth's fighting style was similar to Chrom's own.

"Tell me-" Chrom started, blocking Marth, "Who taught you to fight like that?"

The two were soon at a standstill, blade locked as I noticed Marth was gritting his teeth before the two split apart, backing up before preparing to strike. They rushed at each other once more, barely hitting their armors before Chrom stopped, looking up to see Marth had performed the same leaping maneuver Chrom pulled not seconds before.

"My father!" he snapped, slamming on the ground, Chrom barely avoiding the strike before the two stared each other down as we rejoined Chrom.

"Let's focus on taking out Marth! If we take him out, we can disorient the troops and end the battle swiftly!" I called out, and seeing there were no Phantoms, I just held my Bronze Sword and Thunder tome in anticipation of our foes.

However, some of the Feroxi mages pulled out some familiar rocks, tossed them, and they turned into the golems of the Phantoms.

"Ok, I guess I needed the Driver more than I thought," I admitted, pulling out the Water Style ring and my Driver On ring.

 **= DRIVER ON! PLEASE! =**

"Hang on, Logan. Let's do it together," Lora grinned, confusing me before she revealed a silver cage-like buckle on her belt and she revealed a similar ring with a hexagonal shape, confusing me.

* * *

 _Earlier, Lora had taken a time for herself to examine the stone device along with a ring she found with it._

" _If I'm going to be of any help… I need to get all the help I can get," she muttered, "...Please… join with me… CHIMERA!"_

 _With that, she slammed the stone thing on her waist._

 _The next thing she knew, she found herself in some sort of black void._

" _Where am I?" she wondered._

 _She heard a loud chuckle before turning to see a figure form from a gold dust of sorts. This figure was much larger than most and moved like an animal, revealing itself to be a large golden and black lion with green eyes, a crimson bull on its chest with gold horns, wings on opposite sides with its right being orange connected to a falcon's head while the left was a purplish-navy blue connected to a dolphin, and its hind quarters having a green chameleon's head and tongue for the tail._

" _ **So you wish to use my power?"**_ _the chimera chuckled, surprising Lora as the items she had glowed._

" _So you're the Chimera Phantom," she noted._

" _ **Indeed. I can grant you my power, but you must feed me magical energy from Phantoms and Ghouls, or else I will drain you of your power. Do you understand?"**_ _he asked, making Lora a bit nervous before thinking of the others._

" _...I see I'm in a pinch either way," she admitted before looking up, "No… a pinch is a chance. I'll take that chance, Chimera. Join me now!"_

 _The Phantom glared at her as Lora held up the items, there being silence at first, until Chimera chuckled._

" _ **You're a brave soul. Much braver than the last foolish man who used me. Very well, I shall grant you my power, but you have been warned,"**_ _Chimera replied as he soon roared, a bright light bringing Lora back into reality as the stone device shattered, revealing a new object while the rings fully formed in her hands, too._

" _All right! Let's do it!" she grinned._

* * *

Before I could do anything else, Lora set up her rings on her hands, her right hand preparing similar to how I activated my Driver, flashing it over her buckle.

 **= DRIVER ON! =**

This shocked everyone as a roar was heard before Lora's buckle bulged out and formed something more like my driver, but it had two handle-like attachments on the sides with indents of sorts. She then showed her left hand ring, which was squared off with black corners, gold in the middle to show a face with green eyes.

"Don't just stand there, let's do it together!" Lora giggled, snapping me out of my staring.

"Uh… r-right!" I nodded, flipping my Driver and preparing to transform.

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

"Henshin!" I declared calmly as I posed with my ring while Lora posed more dramatically with hers.

"Hen~shin!" she shouted as I flashed my Water Style ring over my belt as Lora inserted her ring into the left slot of her driver.

 **= WATER! PLEASE! =**

 **= SET! =**

As I held my hand up, she twisted hers, causing the 'cage' to open revealing a gold lion face with a flashing head gem, and etchings of animals on either side of its face.

 **= OPEN! =**

Then, as a blue magic circle appeared above me, one similar to mine but in gold appeared in front of Lora, both circles approaching us.

 **= SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI~! =**

 **= L-I-O-N! =**

"HA!" Lora shouted with a strong pose.

 **= LION! =**

With a roar from her belt, the rings finished their work as I was now in a blue version of my Wizard armor, matching the ring as the sapphires on my armor were diamond shaped. We looked at Lora's armor to see it was mostly black and gold all over, the torso forming a lion's mane that connected to a lion's head on her left shoulder, white gloves, and her helmet matching her ring bar the red head gem in the middle and the silver mouthpiece.

"Saa, Showtime da!" I declared, rushing at the golems while the others were confused.

"Huh? Oh, right, catchphrase. Hmm… what would fit for me?" she pondered before thinking of one, "All right! Beware the Beast! Saa… Lunchtime daa!"

"Lunchtime?" the other Shepherds (bar Chrom) repeated in confusion as we took on the golems.

"How do these guys get these golems?" I asked.

"They're called Ghouls, Logan!" Lora corrected me as she flipped one around.

"Sorry!" I called out, pulling out a new ring, showing a dragon with a dripping liquid-like body as Lora clawed at more Ghouls and an axe-wielding Feroxi came towards me.

 **= LIQUID! PLEASE! =**

The axe-wielder tried to hit me, but it went through my body like water. I'll admit, it's a weird feeling, but it works well for defense as my body reformed from the attacks quickly. Then, when he grabbed me, I turned into water and reformed in a grapple-position with his arms and back twisted.

"Better tap out quick, pal!" I grinned, soon pinning the guy to the ground as the other Shepherds finally moved and attacked the other Feroxi.

"Time to show off my own training," Lora/Beast grinned as she pulled out a gold a rapier with a black hilt, gold decorations, a spin-dial of sorts, and a square on one side depicting the face of a die, "Here comes my Dice Saber!"

She then swung and thrusted her blade in a style of a fencer, managing to hit all the Ghouls.

"Don't think you're the only one with unique powers, Wizard," Beast called out to me, showing off another hexagonal ring with the green face depicting a Chameleon in it as she inserted it into her Driver.

 **= SET! =**

After a standby jingle, she pulled it out and held out her hand, causing a green magic circle to appear.

 **= GO! CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHAMELEON! =**

With the sound of a tongue flicking, the magic circle formed some kind of green and gold mantle over her right shoulder and arm, the shoulder gaining the head of a chameleon with the tongue out.

 **= CONNECT! PLEASE! =**

Pulling out my WizarSwordGun, I blasted several Ghouls to clear a path to Marth for Chrom as he rushed towards her.

"Tell me! Who is your father?" Chrom demanded to know, but Marth stayed quiet for a bit.

"I've said enough for one day, sir!" he snapped.

Chrom just sighed in response before looking to Marth.

"Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

As Chrom aimed his Falchion at Marth, said swordsman just let off a light chuckle.

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance…" he noted, aiming his blade at Chrom, "We shall see who shames who!"

As I knocked another Ghoul aside, and Beast stabbed a few more, Chrom clashed blades with Marth again, going back and forth as Beast and I prepared our weapons.

"Saa… Main Dish da (Time for the main dish)," Lora smiled, spinning the dial, causing the die to spin as I opened the thumb on my WizarSwordGun's Hand Author (as I learned from Lora).

"Finale da," I declared.

 **= C'MON AND SHOOTING! SHAKE HANDS! =**

As I placed my Water Style ring hand on the author, Beast inserted her ring into her saber, causing it to stop at…

 **= 6! CHAMELEON! SABER STRIKE! =**

 **= WATER! SHOOTING STRIKE! =**

 **= SUI SUI SUI! SUI SUI SUI! =**

With that, I fired off my WizarSwordGun, blasting water bullets while Beast launched out golden chameleons that leaped out and lashed their tongues at the Ghouls as they all disappeared, leaving behind gold magic circles that were absorbed into Beast's Driver.

Suddenly, we saw Chrom knock Marth to the ground, blade aimed at his face. The two stared at each other as Marth sighed.

"Impressive… if not surprising…" he noted as the rest of us sighed.

* * *

"Well fought!" Flavia applauded for us, walking up to us in the arena when we finished cleaning ourselves up, "You have my respect. And perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

"Truly?" Chrom gasped delightedly, "Thank you, East-Khan."

"I should thank you!" she chuckled, "It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come my new friends! Tonight we celebrate!"

With that, Flavia rushed off to prepare for such a party as Bruford, who was there the entire time, just looked back at us.

"You'll have to pardon her. She's been overly anxious to have full control back that she might forget some things," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Chrom assured, "But I assume this means you'll be joining us?"

"Indeed," Bruford nodded before sighing, "As soon as Khan Flavia is finished with her party."

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…" a gruff male voice scoffed, making me flinch as we turned to see a very tan skinned man with an eye patch over his left eye, was bald, and wore a lot of gold armor on top of navy blue clothing that exposed his chest, and a bit of his torso, with what appeared to be a lot of furs or feathers around his neck.

Gotta admit, he sure did seem intimidating.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom asked the man.

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!" he responded to Chrom, "You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."

"What do you know about him, exactly?" Chrom inquired, something that'll be beneficial to all of us.

"You mean that 'Marth'? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur!" he scoffed.

'Somehow I highly doubt that,' I thought in my head.

"All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat," Basilio explained before chuckling, "It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha!"

"So… do you know where he-?" I asked.

"He's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

"He's so dark and mysterious…" Lissa muttered, sighing dreamily, making me and Lora sigh out of annoyance before we turned to each other and Chrom.

"Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan…" I noted.

"Well, I mean, c'mon…" Lissa responded, "He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" Chrom interjected.

"Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother," Lissa giggled, "I was just kidding."

'Sure you were,' thought, figuring Lora thought the same seeing she rolled her eyes like I did.

"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home," Frederick suggested, "The exalt will want news of our new alliance immediately."

"Right as always, Frederick," Chrom agreed.

"Hold, boy. I assume Flavia's old champion, Bruford here, is going to join you, seeing he never left your side?" Basilio checked.

"That is correct, sir," Bruford confirmed.

"Then before you go, boy, I have a present for you as well," Basilio informed as a new figure walked up.

This man was tall, had dark brown spiky hair, and wore a mostly blue outfit with black and white accents, a red sash across his waist, and golden ornamentations on it, a blade held tight next to him. He just stood in silence for a bit.

"And who's this?" Lora asked.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion and Bruford's acquaintance," Basilio informed, "Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

"Marth beat him?" Lissa gawked, "But he looks so big and strong…"

"Let's not get carried away Liss-" I started as Lissa approached Lon'qu, but then-

"Get back! Away, woman!" Lon'qu suddenly snapped, backing up with some sweat dripping from his brow.

"Hey! Wh-What did I say?!" Lissa asked, confused, Basilio laughing heartily nearby.

"Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge," he answered, "Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps even the makings of a khan, as is Bruford."

"My pardon, West-Khan, but you know I'm not much of a leader," Bruford interjected.

"Yea, yea, boy, I heard you tell me many times already," Basilio shrugged off as he turned to Chrom, "Just as Bruford and the soldiers from Ferox are the East-Khan's aid for your forces, consider Lon'qu West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"You and Flavia are certain about leaving your strongest champions with us?" Chrom checked.

"Yes, yes. They're your men now."

"And Lon'qu? I already have Bruford word, but you have no objections?" Chrom checked with the Myrmidon.

"Just as Bruford does whatever the East-Khan does. West-Khan gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear," Lon'qu answered.

"...All right, then," Chrom nodded, "Welcome aboard."

* * *

 _The group began their trek back to Ylisse. They had all been walking for some time, also stopping some brigands on the way, but this left Logan a bit concerned one night. But he figured he'd tell Chrom later. So, he had fallen asleep somewhere as Lissa came to his tent, not knowing he did so at first. She didn't find him in the tent, and so went to search for him._

" _Logan! Where aaare yooou?!" she called out, soon seeing him next to a tree, "There you are! I was just…"_

 _However, she soon noticed he was sleeping, hearing him snore._

" _Oh!" she gasped before whispering, "You're sleeping."_

 _Logan made a snort in his sleep as he moved to get comfortable. Lissa smiled at him._

" _You must really be wiped out after the constant struggles we've been through. Not that I blame you getting wrapped up in all this," she sighed, smiling before an idea came to her mind as she giggled quietly, "Looks like it's time to quiiietly… geeently… hold your nose!"_

 _She then pinched Logan's nose, making it hard from him to breathe as he suddenly panicked._

"Nh...gnnkh...nnrrrgh... ! BWARGH! Wha-?! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves!" I panicked when I suddenly shot up from a dream, preparing my rings when I noticed something was off, slowly getting up, "They're...all... Wait a moment…"

I turned to see Lissa on her back, laughing out loud about something before she sat up, "'BWARGH'?! Oh gods, that was HILARIOUS! Heeeee hee hee hee hee!"

"Lissa, gods bless it… I was fast asleep!" I snapped, not finding her prank amusing.

"And dreaming of Risen and wolves, apparently," she giggled, calming down, "Tee hee hee! I'm sorry, I tried to resist-I really did. But it was just too perfect!"

I just groaned in response, "Who does such things?! Is that really how your parents raised you?!"

This got her silent almost instantly, making her look away nervously.

"...I… I don't know… I never really knew my parents," she confessed.

"Oh… Oh, right. That was… Er…" I suddenly stuttered… and in hindsight, I felt that wasn't the best time to bring up her parents.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she shrugged off easily, "I know you didn't mean anything by it. And actually, there's something I should be apologizing for…"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can forget it if you can forgive my heartless comment," I replied.

"Really? That's great! Oh, I was SO sure you were going to be SO angry…" she sighed with relief, getting my attention as I got confused, "See, I was kinda doodling a pic of you in your big new book of battle strategies… ...Aaand I kinda spilled the ink and kinda ruined the book, kinda… completely… Ireallyreallydidn'tmeanto!"

"WHAT?! But that was a rare text! I had just started to..." I gasped in shock and on the verge of exploding, but soon catching myself and calming down, "...Er, *ahem* I mean… it's… it's fine. Accidents happen."

"Oooh pheeew!"

* * *

 _At that time, Lora was cleaning up the mess tent to make sure all the dishes were cleaning._

' _A bit annoying having to take out the stray ghouls, but this'll be worth it,' Lora thought to herself, and when she looked up, she saw Frederick enter, "Oh, Frederick!"_

" _Hello, Lora," Frederick nodded as he approached her, "I've thought about your previous offer."_

" _The favor?" She checked, earning a nod as she smiled, "Oh good! Good. What'll it be? Just say the word."_

" _I recall seeing you and Logan eat bear with great relish shortly after we first met, on both the occasion of the night when I first met you and the night after we met Logan. I should like you to teach me this skill. ...Eating bear, that is," Frederick requested as memories came back to Lora._

" _I remember those nights, especially after we met Logan. I've never see Lissa in such a froth. She said it smelled like… old boots, was it?" Lora recalled before she realized something, "Wait, so on both occasions, you didn't eat any of the bear meat, either?" 'Figured as much, but best to hear it from the horse's mouth.'_

" _I fear I've rarely been able to choke down wild game, and bear least of all," Frederick confessed before calming himself, "But as the war grows harsher, I can no longer afford to be picky. There may come a day when bear is the only food available to us. Best I train to overcome my aversion now, when our situation is not so dire."_

" _True,and even the finest knight isn't much use on an empty stomach," Lora agreed before cracking her neck and knuckles, "All right then, Frederick, you're on! Let's get you eating some bear!"_

" _Yes, I will train until 'til I can consume anything, without concern for taste or decorum," Frederick added with determination, "Like an animal… Or a savage… Or like you, Lora."_

 _Lora just gave off a confused and almost worried expression, a matching noise escaping her lips. It was only after this that Frederick somewhat noticed his misspoken words._

" _Er, Lora? Did I say something wrong?" he asked._

" _Um, no, nothing," she said almost unsure until she snapped out of it, "Don't worry about it. So, Frederick, you don't have any problem with more common meats, do you?"_

" _Beef and pork are fine," he answered, "I also enjoy a good chicken on occasion."_

" _Then let's start simple," Lora nodded, pulling out a piece of jerky and handed it to the Great Knight, "Take a bite out of this jerky."_

" _I shall tear into it with gusto!" he announced, chomping down on the jerky with pride, chewing it with great vigor until he noticed something about the taste when it hit his tongue, causing him to gag and cough almost instantly, starting to go into a fit of coughs, "BLEAGH! *cough cough cough* G-gamey! S-So… So gamey! What… *cough cough* … *cough cough cough* What IS this?"_

" _It's bear," Lora answered rather casually, "Leftovers from the same bear we ate the night we met Logan, in fact! I saved some."_

" _Eeeaaaaagh! Healer! I need a healer!" he panicked, barging outside the tent, leaving Lora to sigh to herself._

" _Animal or savage indeed. How rude of him," she scoffed before sighing, "Guess he wasn't kidding about his aversion to bear, though."_

* * *

 _When the group finally returned to Ylisse, Chrom had a chance to speak with Emmeryn about the successful mission in regards to their neighbors to the north._

" _...Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse?" Chrom's elder sister checked with a smile, Chrom nodding as Emmeryn smiled warmly, "Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice."_

" _You should see Ferox's warriors!" Chrom chuckled, "Perhaps now, our people will be safe from-"_

 _However, the doors slammed open, getting the attention of the royal siblings, who looked to see Phila enter._

" _Your Grace! M-milord!" she panted, trying to get all the info out, "Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"_

" _Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?" Emmeryn inquired._

" _Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."_

" _B-but that would be… Maribelle!" Lissa gasped in panic, "Chrom, we have to do something!"_

" _There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult'."_

" _And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom growled, clenching his fist._

" _Peace, Chrom," Emmeryn shushed, "We must keep our wits about us."_

" _We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"_

" _I agree with the prince, Your Grace," Phila concurred, "We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."_

" _I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do," Emmeryn sighed, "But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel."_

" _Emm, no! You can't!" Lissa shouted._

" _Please reconsider, Your Grace," Phila added, "He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!"_

" _So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die?" Emmeryn checked before standing firm, "No. I will not accept that."_

" _...Forgive me, Your Grace," Phila sighed in apology, "I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though."_

" _I'm going, too," Chrom insisted, "...Someone has to save you from your good intentions."_

" _And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa added._

" _As you wish," Emmeryn allowed, "Thank you all. Your strength will be mine."_

* * *

That night, after I was informed of Maribelle's capture by the Mad King, I joined Lora, Chrom, and Lissa as we got the Shepherds ready to march out towards our next objective.

"Well then? Is everyone ready to go?" Chrom asked us as we waited outside the castle, "It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border."

We nodded, ready to leave as a young-looking male mage in a blue and gray version of Miriel's outfit (bar the glasses) rushed over.

"Captain! I'm all packed!" he shouted, clinging to several bags and tomes, "When do we leave?!"

"Ricken? How did you…" Chrom started before shrugging off that thought, "Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

"But, Captain!" he protested, "You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!"

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison," Chrom pointed out, "All right? We're off, then. Be good."

Thus, the rest of us continued our march off.

"' _Be good'? Gods, how old does he think I am?" Ricken muttered to himself before steeling himself for whatever came next, "...Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!"_

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Song: Human Nature by Michael Jackson)**

 ***With the Wizard Rings floating around to the instrumentals and starting verse, we soon see Logan sitting on a hilltop, looking over the Halidom***

 **Looking Out**

 **Across The Night-Time**

 **The City Winks A Sleepless Eye**

 ***We then see Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa planning something for an upcoming battle as Lissa looks away, sighing***

 **Hear Her Voice**

 **Shake My Window**

 **Sweet Seducing Sighs**

 ***We see other members of the Shepherds interacting with each other, Emmeryn watching from above.***

 **Get Me Out**

 **Into The Night-Time**

 **Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight**

 ***Logan and Lissa could be seen across the way, smiling a bit as they walking towards each other.***

 **If This Town**

 **Is Just An Apple**

 **Then Let Me Take A Bite**

 ***Then, we see stills of the various Shepherds including Virion, Sully, Vaike, Stahl, and Miriel interacting with each other.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Chrom is then seen looking out a window with a girl in silhouette at that moment.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Logan sees a particular pair for a moment and smiled before he turns to see Lissa, both smiling.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Emmeryn watches all this from nearby before we pan towards the sky.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***We turn to see Wizard and the Shepherds amidst the stars.***

 **I like livin' this way**

 **I like lovin' this way**

* * *

 **KKD: And that's the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I felt it needed more filling out so I put in more Support conversations, and this brings in the introduction of the OC of one RedRat8, Bruford Fields. He'll play more than just a supporting role due to him being the first of the other OCs introduced aside from Logan and Lora. If you want to create characters, just let me know in a review. But keep in mind, the characters below are all that's left for pairings.**

 **Girls: Sully, Miriel, Nowi, Tharja, Tiki**

 **Guys: Virion, Vaike, Kellam, Donnel, Lon'qu, Ricken, Libra, Gregor, Henry**

 **KKD: Once the characters are all paired up, I will no longer be accepting OCs, except for Phantoms. So get creating, and I encourage you guys to send in your female OCs. Also, do you want your OC's support conversations to follow the template of the Avatar and that character we paired them with or do you want a more original support based on your OC's personality. Here's the formats you can use:**

 **Rider and Normal Characters**

 **Character Name:**

 **Rider Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Character Class (apart from Rider):**

 **Inner Phantom/Motif:**

 **Rider Appearance:**

 **Rider Form(s):**

 **Weapons:**

 **Personality:**

 **Preferred Spouse(s):**

 **Phantoms**

 **Human Name:**

 **Phantom Name:**

 **Motif/Basis: (Only if not the same in exact name as the Phantom Name)**

 **Gender:**

 **Human Appearance:**

 **Phantom Appearance:**

 **Powers:**

 **Character Class:**

 **Preferred Weapon:**

 **Personality:**

 **Preferred Side: (Ylisse, Plegia, Valm, Grima)**

 **Preferred Spouse(s):**

 **Children**

 **Child Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Child's Parents: (Your OC + their spouse)**

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Character Class:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Personality:**

 **KKD: And that's about it except for the support rankings, which you can see below:**

 **Support Rankings**

 **Lora & Frederick: B**

 **Logan & Chrom: C**

 **Chrom & Lissa: C**

 **Logan & Lora: C**

 **Chrom & Sumia: C**

 **Logan & Lissa: C**

 **Frederick & Sully: C**

 **KKD: Again, do you guys think I should be including non-romantic supports for other characters apart from Logan, Lora, Chrom, & Lissa? Let me know in your review. Until then, this is the Crossover King, KKD Silver signing out. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


	7. Paralogue 1: Sickle to Sword

**KKD: Now I know the Shepherds have their primary goal of rescuing Maribelle right now, but there's something I want to get out of the way just so we have everyone on the team, even though two members won't appear until after the in-game time skip. Anyway, this brings up the idea of paralogues. They'll be counted as regular chapters of the story, so don't worry. Xenologues on the other hand… we'll figure out later. For now, here's a list of characters that are available now for those of you wishing to submit OCs.**

 **Girls: Sully, Miriel, Nowi, Tharja, Tiki**

 **Guys: Vaike, Donnel, Lon'qu, Ricken, Libra, Henry**

 **KKD: Also, while I have plans for Kamen Rider Sorcerer, you may also make your character Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Green or other color) if you can't think of any on your own. As always, I appreciate you guys for your submissions to further build this world and making it different from the main Fire Emblem universe. We're still in need of some female characters (Rider or otherwise), and I'm still waiting on some kids. And before you ask about child romances, I'll wait until after the in-game time skip to let you know who is available, since after all OCs will have kids of their own, providing more options for romances. Speaking of, here are the support rankings as of right now:**

 **Support Rankings**

 **Lora & Frederick: B**

 **Logan & Chrom: C**

 **Chrom & Lissa: C**

 **Logan & Lora: C**

 **Chrom & Sumia: C**

 **Logan & Lissa: C**

 **Frederick & Sully: C**

 **KKD: I'll be keeping friendly (non-romantic/familial) supports as side conversations to develop the characters further, but if you guys don't like that, let me know and we'll keep those off-screen to focus on the family and romantic conversations. I have a couple ideas as to who will appear in this one, so let's begin.**

 **Disclaimers: KKD doesn't own anything in this story except for the original characters and concepts he created within. Bruford belongs to RedRat8. The rest belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners/companies.**

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 **KKD Studios Presents**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepherds are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them as Lora stood by, getting people to safety.***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, Lora, and the Shepherds as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them and Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Lora, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope**

* * *

 _Before the Shepherds left, Frederick was in the middle of training a soldier, both screaming as Frederick managed to block one shot of the soldier's lance with his sword before shoving it off and swinging it at the soldier, who fell over, and all while barely moving._

" _Gah!" he grunted as he fell over before getting back up, "H-how did you block that?!"_

" _You are not using your strength wisely," Frederick informed, "Too much wasted movements. Go and practice what I taught you."_

" _Yes sir! Thank you, sir!" the soldier saluted before walking away, Frederick sighing in response, just relieved that he was able to handle it so quickly._

" _Frederick," Miriel spoke up, getting his attention._

" _Miriel. What brings you here?" he asked, Miriel having looked over the battle from nearby._

" _Fascinating… I was convinced that young lad had you dead to rights. But when his blow was about to land, you parried with the merest flick of your arm. Such a feat would seem to defy all natural laws. What is your secret? To what forbidden dark arts are you privy?"_

" _If you saw my arm move, then your eye is sharper than most," Frederick admitted with a smile, "When my master-at-arms first showed me the technique, I did not see much."_

" _A woman of science is first and foremost an observer," she noted._

" _Ah! And a keen eye is a fine weapon," Frederick complimented, "But I don't think you came here to discuss swordplay."_

" _On that count, you are wrong," she informed, "I want you to teach me that move."_

" _It is no easy trick to learn, with any weapon."_

" _I am a patient woman," Miriel smiled._

" _Very well. Shall we begin?"_

* * *

It took us a while to get on the road, including the fact that we had Ricken follow us despite what Chrom said. Still, I thought it was good that he came with us. The more help we had the better. I was even able to take the time to talk with Bruford a bit.

"Hey Bruford. Sorry we didn't get to talk much before, y'know with this war and all, but I just wanted to check in and see how things were going," I replied to him.

"Nothing much. Just keeping an eye on things while also perfecting some new recipes I've been working on for a while," he answered, surprising me with the recipe thing.

"Eh? Recipes? You mean you cook?" I gawked.

"On occasion, yes. Aside from that, Frederick's also been a good tutor, showing me how to keep the campsite clean all the time."

"Huh… never expected that from you. So despite what Flavia said, you're not that much of a fighter?"

"D-Don't be stupid! I fight just as well as you do. Heck, I'm also a mage like you," he pointed out, showing me a new ring I never saw, looking similar to my Style Rings, this one having more of a light grey color with a white gem in the center that looked a bit less polished than mine.

"Huh… weird… say, Lora mentioned something to me about Phantoms being in people. Is it true you have one inside you, too?"

"...Yes. Most mages who become Riders have a Phantom within them. However, the only reason those mages have the powers they do is because in a state of despair, they encountered their Inner Phantoms, and when those Phantoms confirmed they were loyal, the host either gave in to their despair to let their Phantoms live on in their place, or the host held on to their last rays of hope, and their Phantoms allow them to become their armored mage forms," Bruford explained.

"Wow… that's…" I muttered, looking to my Flame Style ring in a bit of shock and confusion.

"...Sorry, I guess it was the wrong thing to discuss with someone with a lack of memory. Tell you what, when we get the chance, I'll do you a favor… if you want…" Bruford offered, with me nodding in response.

However, we weren't out much longer when we heard some panting and footsteps approaching faster before we saw a villager with a pot for a helmet while carrying a handmade spear.

"Halp!" he pleaded, "You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!"

"Slow down. What happened?" Chrom asked, only for a brigand to appear from behind the villager.

"Oy! There's the wee piglet!" he growled.

"Great, Bandits," Chrom and I groaned in response.

"What's this? A little lordling come to watch over his chattel? Haw haw ha-" he started before realizing who he was talking to and panicked, "Aw, damn me! Sh-Shepherds!"

"That's right. So what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?"

The brigand just grunted before fleeing.

"Quickly, lad. What happened here?" Chrom demanded of the pot-headed villager.

"Y-yes, milord!" he responded, "Right away, milord! ...Er, if it please Your Graciousness."

"Maybe just hold off on titles for now," Chrom sighed before clearing his throat, "What's your name?"

"Donny. Er, that is, Donnel," he answered before bowing, "...Your Majestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir."

"I guess that'll do. Now, what happened?"

"That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us!" he shouted, pointing at the brigand who fled before pointing back to where his village was before realizing what he said, clearing his throat, "Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one what got away, and even then just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp… Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and… She's all I got in this world! Please, Your Royal Highness!"

"We haven't gotten into a full-on war, and yet it seems to spawn more evils by the day," Chrom scowled, "All right, Donny. We'll save your ma."

"But what about Maribelle?!" Lissa reminded.

"This shouldn't take us long, Lissa," he assured before turning back to Donnel, "Can you lead us to her?"

"Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you!" Donnel smiled with much gratitude, "Just follow me, Your Sirness!"

* * *

 _That night, a group of brigands gathered around their leader, scruffy and covered in dirt, he chuckled before looking to the brigand who had came rushing to him earlier, warning him of something._

" _...And you're sure a'this?" the brigand asked._

" _On the grave of my sainted mother, I swear it, Roddick," the subordinate brigand answered, "It was Chrom and his Shepherds with what appeared to be THREE of the ring-mages, and no mistake!"_

 _The man, Roddick, just chuckled in response._

" _A fancy lord'll fetch a high ransom from noble folk," he grinned as reptilian markings appeared on his face, "We'll have the little man squealin' for mercy in no time!"_

 _With that, Roddick transformed into a blue snake-like Phantom with large fangs, golden talons for hands and feet, and white feathers acting as clothing, making him resemble a Basilisk. He chuckled as an older woman got to her knees nearby._

" _We got nothin' left to take, sirs! Please, let our children go!" she begged._

" _ **Quit yer bleatin'!"**_ _he snapped, smacking her as the brigand from before noticed something about her._

" _Oy, Roddick! I think this cow's the mum of the brat what ran away," he recalled, making the Phantom inspect her._

" _ **...Say, I know this one. You're the wife of the man what broke my rib last time we were 'ere! And that wasn't easy considerin' I have such tough scales,"**_ _the Basilisk Phantom recalled._

" _And you killed him for that rib, monster!" she screamed, "I wish he'd done for you first…"_

" _ **Small wonder the brat's got more brass than brains if you're his mum. Guess we'll see for ourselves when we catch him, eh? Maybe we'll even make ya watch as we gut him!"**_

 _The Phantom laughed manically, leaving the woman, Donnel's mom, whimpering._

" _N-no! Please, he's just a boy!" she pleaded._

* * *

"This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness," Donnel whispered to Chrom as we scouted the area that night.

"Er… right. Thanks, Donny," Chrom replied, "Stay close now."

"Got it," we nodded as Bruford pulled out his ring as Lora and I did the same with our, Donnel confused.

"Beg pardon, milord? You don't mean…?" he started before gasping in realization, "I...I can't fight, sir! I ain't never even stuck a pig before!"

"Oh, sorry," Chrom quickly apologized, "I just assumed… I mean… Look, just stay here. You'll be fine."

"I wish I was as strong as you sirs and madams! Kick that scum out single handed, I would!"

"Then you should fight and grow stronger."

I was surprised by Chrom's directness, but let it slide knowing Donnel could use it.

"But I ain't-" Donnel started when-

"No man is born a warrior, Donny," Chrom interrupted, "And farm work makes for fine training-a sickle's not far from a sword, after all. Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's the same."

Donnel grunted nervously before sniffling as he gripped his spear tightly, "A-all right, milord. As you say, I'm no warrior. But these're my people. I gots to do what I can!"

We soon stood outside the campsite of the brigands, Bruford even summoning a driver identical to mine.

"Everyone in place?" Chrom asked.

"R-ready!" Donnel gulped as the rest of us prepared for a fight, as Frederick, Lissa, Sumia, Miriel, Sully, and Stahl joined us on the battlefield, with me noticing Donnel mumbling to himself, "Fight and get stronger, he says. Guess it can't hurt to try. I sure hope I don't get in the way! Gosh, that would be just awful..."

As we marched our way around, Donnel noticeably stood by Miriel and attacked the ruffians with ease. He was weak at first, but he quickly got the hang of fighting. The chemistry between him and the other Shepherds grew rapidly. And all while Donnel fought, Lissa and I stayed close to him, making sure he was fully healed in the process.

As we fought, the four of us soon spotted two new significant hostages in the camp. Holding off against a couple of the ruffians was a man with dark green hair in a gold coat with black highlights, gray pants, and a silver shirt using only a bow and arrows. Behind him was a short female with thick black hair in a bobcut style with green eyes, and she stood in cobalt blue armor that looked much too heavy for her and yet she seemed to hold it up as if she were wearing normal clothing. Donnel noticed the two were quickly cornered and decided to hype himself up and be ready to take on the ruffians. He quickly stabbed at the two with his spear, knocking them away.

"Whew! Thanks. We owe ya one," the man smiled.

"Yes, thank you," the girl added as Lora, Bruford, Lissa and I approached them.

"And you two are?" Bruford started to inquire.

"Oh! Uh… Kai. Kai Bouken, sir!" the man saluted, "This woman with me is Vanille."

"Honor to meet you, sir," she added, the two focused on Bruford.

"Oi! You two have me all wrong. I'm not the leader of this faction," he responded.

"We can introduce you to him in a bit, though," I added, none of us immediately noticing someone behind us until…

"LOOK OUT!" Donnel shout grabbing a bronze lance laying nearby instead of his spear and defeated the brigand that was right behind me.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming," Lora admitted.

"Yea… nice work, Donny," I smiled, making the pot-wearing villager chuckle.

"Heh, no more holding the others back now!" he smiled as the others caught up, applauding his work.

" **Bravo, bravo!"** I heard a voice chuckle as we turned to see a Phantom that reminded me of some sort of lizard or Basilisk, " **Y'all did great. But now it's time them castle whelps learned what us wild-born men can do!"**

"Crap. Mages! Rings ready?!" I called out, our drivers having been flattened for a while before we pulled out our Driver On rings, flashing them over our buckles.

 **= DRIVER ON! PLEASE! =**

 **= DRIVER ON! =**

With that, our Drivers were prepared as Bruford and I flipped the hand authors on ours soon following Lora's lead as we prepared our transformation rings, mine being the Land Style ring while Bruford's was his an all light grey ring.

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

"Henshin!/Hen~shin!" we all shouted, flashing our rings across/into our belts.

 **= SET! =**

 **= CHANGE! =**

 **= LAND! PLEASE! =**

 **= OPEN! = L-I-O-N! LION! =**

 **= DODODO DODODO, DON DODODON! =**

Recognizing Bruford's as a jingle similar to my Hurricane Style transformation, the three of us transformed, Lora's being the same as before, mine being Land Style (of course), while Bruford's (summoned on via a light grey magic circle) consisted of a black bodysuit with a steel-grey armor on top that had some gray fur-covered bits on the torso a cloak on the back to cover its main body till it is swung aside like a duster, with a viking horned helmet with reflective lenses and a jewel face guard protecting the lower half of his face.

"Ore wa Sage. Shall we begin?" Bruford introduced and offered as Beast clapped her hands, excited for the fight.

"Saa, Lunchtime da!" she smiled under her helmet, looking to us.

"Heh… bon appetit," I chuckled as I let her lead the charge, Sage and I rushed in right after, attacking the Basilisk Phantom, the three of us starting with punches and kicks, Lora going at the giant lizard like an animal clawing at it once in a while. Then, I pulled out connect rings.

 **= CONNECT! PLEASE! =**

With that, I pulled out my weapon from the circle, Sage revealing his weapon being a basic cane of sorts before we rushed in, slashing at the Phantom. Beast brought out her Dice Saber and did the same. It didn't take long for us to knock this lizard down before he blasted water at us.

"Hmph! Looks like I need to use this," Sage muttered, pulling out the ring with the white gem we saw earlier, flashing it across his buckle.

 **= FREEZE! =**

With a white magic circle forming above him that came down, his entire armor turns pure white and becomes a bit see through, his cane now resembling a large spear. The Basilisk launched more water at us, but Sage froze it and launched it right back, pinning the lizard down. Before the Phantom could break out, Sully and Stahl came from behind, keeping him pinned.

"Shall we?" Sage asked as Beast prepared her transformation ring.

"Saa, Main Dish da!" she grinned as I prepared my Kick Strike ring as Sage prepared his Freeze ring as well.

"Finale da!" I called out, all of us activating our rings.

 **= GO! KICK STRIKE! =**

 **= FINAL: TEMPEST SLASH! =**

 **= CHOU NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU~! =**

As Beast and I knelt down, a chilling aura formed around Sage's spear. Beast and I leapt into the air and executed a drop kick, Sage slashing the Basilisk once before Beast and I collided, and once we passed, Sage sliced the Phantom in half. To add insult to injury, Donnel rushed in screaming as he stabbed the Phantom with his Bronze Lance.

" **Gahaugh! Nngh…"** the Phantom screamed and grunted as he sparked with power, " **This ain't… where…"**

But before he could finish, the Basilisk exploded in defeat as Beast, Sage, Sully, Stahl Donnel and I turned once the explosion died down, the magic of the Phantom left behind going into Beast's as we all sighed with relief, Beast herself clapping her hands together.

"Thanks for the meal!" she added as all three mages reverted to normal.

* * *

"Nice work," Vanille complimented the others as Donnel leaped up and down with joy.

"We did it! We're rid of them bandits for good and all!" he hollered while jumping around.

"A worthy first victory, Donny. You fought well," Chrom smiled before turning to Vanille and Kai, "And you two did well holding off these ruffians until we arrived."

"Thank you, sir," Kai bowed.

Then, Donnel rushed over to an aging woman.

"Ma! Ma, it's me!" He smiled as did the woman who hugged him.

"Oh, Donny! Thank goodness you're safe!" she smiled, almost crying, "I was worried near to death, boy!"

She then turned to the rest of us.

"I can't thank you enough for savin' my son and our village, milord," she thanked Chrom, bowing before she saw Donny just standing, "...Donny! Where are your manners?! Take a knee and thank His Lordliness!"

"Er," Donny muttered before doing so, "I can't begin to repay all what you done for us, sir! Th-thank you!"

"You led the charge, Donny," Chrom pointed out with a smile, "We just picked off the stragglers. Hone your potential and use it to keep this village safe."

Chronic then started to leave as he noticed Kai and Vanille again, "You two are more than welcome to join us if you wish."

The two nodded, joining our group when…

"W-wait! Please!" Donned called out.

"Something wrong?" Chrom asked.

"I has a request, sir. If it pleases Your Graceliness… Take me with you, milord! Lemme be a Shepherd like you! I'm good with livestock, I am! Please, sir!"

"Hush now, you fool boy!" His mother scolded.

"Please, ma'am. Let him explain himself," I requested of her, the woman sighing in response.

"I want to hone my...whatever he said," Donny answered, "I want to keep this place safe! I never thought I was good for nothin' more than shovelin' dirt… But milord showed me there's more I can do. More I needs to be doing!"

"You needs be knowin' your place, boy! A farmhand's no fit for a royal-"

"Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him," Chrom interrupted.

"He's right. That Phantom was much tougher than we anticipated," I added.

"Had it not been for Donnel's final attack, we might not have been able to finish that Basilisk," Bruford pointed out.

"And if someone like him can finish off a Phantom, you KNOW he can be very helpful to us," Lora smiled.

"You see? The Shepherds need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely," Chrom concluded, Donny's mother starting to look defeated.

"Y-you're very kind to say as much, Your Lordshipness, but…" she started before sighing, realizing she wasn't going to win, turning to Donnel, "Well, you're a man grown now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind."

"Aw, Ma…" the pot-wearing villager muttered, almost embarrassed, only for his mom to smile, admiring how much he'd grown.

"You just come home safe, love," she requested with a heartfelt grin, "I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero. ...Well?! Off with you then! Glory's waitin', boy!"

"I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma," Donnel pointed out, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'm fightin' for you! But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you!"

After they hugged, Donnel officially joined us, giving fist bumps to Kai and Vanille as we started off, with me vaguely hearing his mom begging, "...Just come home alive, Donny."

* * *

" _Thanks for training me today, Sully. That was a great session. And your training really helped us out when we helped Logan, Lora, and Bruford against that Phantom," Stahl smiled at Sully when they were training at the camp that night._

" _Ha! Giving up so soon? What a wimp!" Sully scoffed, cracking her neck, lance still in hand while Stahl looked confused._

" _Er, what?"_

" _How can you call yourself a knight if you crap out so soon? The legendary knights who served Marth would never give up so easily."_

" _You mean Cain and Abel? The 'Bull' and the 'Panther' from the old stories?"_

" _That's the kind of strength we need to win this upcoming war," Sully grinned, "And it's the kind of strength I aspire to."_

" _Well, sure, I mean, who wouldn't want to be a hero of legend and song?" Stahl smiled as well, rubbing his neck, "I just don't think I have it in me. I'm more of a...mellow type."_

" _Ha! Then take that attitude over to the kitchen, ya damn scullery maid!" Sully scoffed, "I plan to run circles around those rusty old legends."_

" _Heh! You're something else. But perhaps I could stand to be a little more forceful in my training," Stahl admitted._

" _Damn right!" Sully laughed heartily, "I won't stop until I'm built like the Bull!"_

" _Ha ha! I'm sure you'll" Stahl started before realizing what Sully said, "Wait, you're the Bull in this scenario?"_

" _You got a problem with that?"_

" _No, no! No, that's just...fine. I guess that makes me the Panther, huh?" he figured, chuckling nervously, "Yeesh. I've got my work cut out for me…"_

* * *

 _At the same time, Sumia walked through the campsite after tending to her steed, looking for Chrom._

" _Chrom? Where are you? Hel-LOOOOO?" she called out, not noticing she passed him walking out of his tent._

" _...I'm right here, Sumia," he pointed out, making her gasp and turn around._

" _Oh! There you are. Um, so…" she started before revealing something else she had, "Here. I baked you a pie."_

" _Really? Well, this is a surprise," Chrom responded with a surprised look, seeing the baked treat before smelling it, "...Mmm! It smells amazing!"_

" _You've been working so hard recently, I thought you might be tired…" she admitted with a light blush, "My mother used to bake me rhubarb-and-fiddlehead pie, and it always perked me up."_

" _Rhubarb and...fiddleheads?" Chrom asked confused, "No mutton? Or goat? ...Or bear? I usually prefer a bit of meat in my pies."_

" _Absolutely not! Meat is the last thing you need when your body's worn out!" Sumia insisted, "A stick of rhubarb will clear your bowels and get you right as rain in no time. ...That's what my mother used to say anyway-and she was always right!"_

" _Heh. Old Nurse Nan used to say the same when I was young," Chrom chuckled a bit, reminiscing on those old days, making Sumia giggle._

" _See? They can't both be wrong. Now eat your pie while I go clean your smallclothes," she insisted, handing him the pie as she looked in his tent, "I see quite a pile forming on the far side of your cot there!"_

 _They stood in a bit of silence, Chrom just holding the pie and fork to eat it with while Sumia decided to pick up the clothes. Chrom still hadn't touched the pie when she got out of the tent._

" _...Well? Go on! Don't mind me now-just eat your pie!" she responded, making Chrom gulp a bit._

" _Er, well, if you insist," he sighed as Sumia walked away with the clothes, leaving Chrom to sit down, disgusted by what he now held, "...Gods, I HATE rhubarb. But if Sumia thinks it'll make me feel better, I suppose I should force it down…"_

 _Chrom hesitantly took the fork and cut a small bite of the pie, making sure to get a good chunk of both rhubarb and the fiddleheads. He gulped nervously before taking the bite of the pie he had, chewing it carefully at first before his eyes widened in surprise. He soon easily got it down._

" _Mmm? Hey, this isn't bad… In fact, it's delicious!" he smiled, going for more of the pie._

* * *

 _Sometime later, Chrom smiled as he leaned back, the tin and fork by his side with a hand over his gut._

" _...Well, that was about the best pie I've ever had," he admitted._

" _...Hel-LOOOOO? Chrom? I'm baaaaack!" Sumia called out as she entered the tent, looking a bit surprised by the empty tin, "Oh, have you finished already?"_

" _I did, and it was amazing!" he smiled, picking up said tin, "Usually rhubarb makes me queasy, but not this time! What's your secret?"_

" _Oh, nothing special," she assured, "Just a bit of spice here and a pinch of herb there… You can make something taste like anything if you know the tricks."_

" _Well, Sumia, I'm more than impressed," Chrom admitted as he stood up, "We may have at least three mage-warriors with Logan and his allies, not to mention our spellcasters Miriel and Ricken, but you're a true wizard of the kitchen."_

" _Oh, I'm so glad you liked it," she smiled taking the tin before showing she now had a teapot with her as she walked over to Chrom's personal glass, "Now then! How about a cup of elderberry tea?"_

" _Hold on! You made me a pie, so I should be making YOU tea," Chrom insisted as he prepared a pot nearby over the campfire, "Just let me boil some water here…"_

" _Oh, Chrom… my love… This is too much. Really," Sumia muttered under her breath so Chrom couldn't hear, before giggling, "I knew he'd love the pie! Especially since it took me 15 tries to get it right…"_

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Song: Human Nature by Michael Jackson)**

 ***With the Wizard Rings floating around to the instrumentals and starting verse, we soon see Logan sitting on a hilltop, looking over the Halidom***

 **Looking Out**

 **Across The Night-Time**

 **The City Winks A Sleepless Eye**

 ***We then see Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa planning something for an upcoming battle as Lissa looks away, sighing***

 **Hear Her Voice**

 **Shake My Window**

 **Sweet Seducing Sighs**

 ***We see other members of the Shepherds interacting with each other, Emmeryn watching from above.***

 **Get Me Out**

 **Into The Night-Time**

 **Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight**

 ***Logan and Lissa could be seen across the way, smiling a bit as they walking towards each other.***

 **If This Town**

 **Is Just An Apple**

 **Then Let Me Take A Bite**

 ***Then, we see stills of the various Shepherds including Virion, Sully, Vaike, Stahl, and Miriel interacting with each other.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Chrom is then seen looking out a window with a girl in silhouette at that moment.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Logan sees a particular pair for a moment and smiled before he turns to see Lissa, both smiling.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Emmeryn watches all this from nearby before we pan towards the sky.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***We turn to see Wizard and the Shepherds amidst the stars.***

 **I like livin' this way**

 **I like lovin' this way**

* * *

 **KKD: For the record, if any of you guys paid attention to the maps like I did, you'll know there's no way I could get close to this one the route to rescue Maribelle; it's in the complete opposite direction. But c'mon, when else would I be able to use this Paralogue? Plus, while the Riders did indeed beat the Phantom, this is still somewhat focused on Donny, so while I initially didn't think of it, I felt it was appropriate to let him have the final strike. Let me know what your thoughts are on these decisions, and if you guys have more characters you'd like to include… well we're down to the last 12 pairing partners; 5 waifus and 7 husbandos, so if you want one of these characters to be paired up with your characters, hurry before they're gone. Here's who is available left.**

 **Girls: Sully, Miriel, Nowi, Tharja, Tiki**

 **Guys: Vaike, Donnel, Lon'qu, Ricken, Libra, Henry**

 **KKD: And as usual, here are the character formats.**

 **Rider and Normal Characters**

 **Character Name:**

 **Rider Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Character Class (apart from Rider):**

 **Inner Phantom/Motif:**

 **Rider Appearance:**

 **Rider Form(s):**

 **Weapons:**

 **Personality:**

 **Preferred Spouse(s):**

 **Phantoms**

 **Human Name:**

 **Phantom Name:**

 **Motif/Basis: (Only if not the same in exact name as the Phantom Name)**

 **Gender:**

 **Human Appearance:**

 **Phantom Appearance:**

 **Powers:**

 **Character Class:**

 **Preferred Weapon:**

 **Personality:**

 **Preferred Side: (Ylisse, Plegia, Valm, Grima)**

 **Preferred Spouse(s):**

 **Children**

 **Child Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Child's Parents: (Your OC + their spouse)**

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Character Class:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Personality:**

 **KKD: Finally, we have character supports as of right now.**

 **Support Rankings**

 **Lora & Frederick: B**

 **Logan & Chrom: C**

 **Chrom & Lissa: C**

 **Logan & Lora: C**

 **Chrom & Sumia: B**

 **Logan & Lissa: C**

 **Frederick & Sully: C**

 **Frederick & Miriel: C**

 **Logan & Bruford: C**

 **Stahl & Sully: C**

 **KKD: Speaking of supports, when I think of the Awakening cast for their support conversations, I actually had the voices of the cast Joshscorcher used in his support dubs running through my head; I even watch them for added reference if I haven't gotten to the needed level in the game yet. If you're reading this Fiery Joker, then I'm still waiting on the rest of those supports, ESPECIALLY the RobinXLissa supports and the ever-popular ChromXSumia supports.**

 **One last thing, I've been getting comments wondering when Logan should know of Dragon's existence. Don't get me wrong, he will find out about Dragon before he gains his Dragon forms, but I want to know from you guys when exactly I should introduce Logan to Dragon, and when he should go to someone's Underworld and save them from despair. I had one idea in mind for later in the story, but I'd like your thoughts before we proceed.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this side-trip, and we'll get back to rescuing Maribelle shortly. Until then, I'm KKD Silver the Crossover King, and I'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


	8. Chapter 5: The Exalt and the King

**KKD: After some consideration, I have two ideas for pairs after the timeskip, but I want your opinion. Do you want me to include the Spotpass characters as possible pairing options? Let me know. For the record, here is the current list of available guys and girls you still have a chance to pair with.**

 **Girls: Sully, Miriel, Nowi, Tharja**

 **Guys: Vaike, Donnel, Lon'qu, Ricken, Libra, Henry**

 **KKD: And while we're at it, here's the current rankings for pairings as of now.**

 **Support Rankings**

 **Lora & Frederick: B**

 **Logan & Chrom: C**

 **Chrom & Lissa: C**

 **Logan & Lora: C**

 **Chrom & Sumia: B**

 **Logan & Lissa: C**

 **Frederick & Sully: C**

 **Frederick & Miriel: C**

 **Logan & Bruford: C**

 **Stahl & Sully: C**

 **KKD: And for those of you sending your thoughts on when to introduce WizarDragon, thanks. Also, you might be surprised to see what will happen, and I guarantee you won't see it coming. Now let's get to today's tale and see what happens to Maribelle.**

 **Disclaimers: KKD doesn't own anything in this story except for the original characters and concepts he created within. Bruford/Kamen Rider Sage belongs to RedRat8. The rest belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners/companies.**

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 **KKD Studios Presents**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepherds are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them as Lora stood by, getting people to safety.***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, Lora, and the Shepherds as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them, Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse, and Lora, now as Beast, fought with her Dice Saber and shifting mantles***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle alongside Beast on BeastChimera, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Beast, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope**

* * *

 _As the morning drew near, Frederick was cleaning the camp outside, Bruford offering his hand in doing so. After the two parted, Frederick turned to see Virion walking by, a sword at his side._

" _That's quite the handsome blade you carry, Virion," Frederick noted of the noble archer, getting his attention._

" _Ah, you've a discerning eye, Frederick," Virion smiled, unsheathing said blade, "Yes, it is rather nice, isn't it? Elegant… Sophisticated… A perfect match for its owner! Why, it's almost-"_

" _The hilt bears the sigil of House Claive," the Great Knight interrupted, making Virion sigh._

" _Yes, but you interrupted me."_

" _Apologies. ...But it's been troubling me for some time now. Just how is it you came to hold a dagger from one of Ylisse's high noble houses?"_

" _I enjoyed a brief but fruitful collaboration with the Claives once upon a time," Virion started to explain proudly, "Well, specifically with one young and VERY beautiful Claive… She gave me this blade as a token of our everlasting...friendship."_

" _I see. And when exactly did you find the time to foster such a bond?"_

" _Ah, my dear naive Frederick. Not all bonds take equal time to form, you know! Some are forged in a lifetime, while others spring to life in a moment. ...Others still take but one very good night."_

 _Frederick just gave a rather discerning look at Virion, making the bluenette sweat a bit._

" _Oh, please! Spare me the pious air…" he responded, wiping the sweat from his brow before noticing something in Frederick's gaze, "But...is that yet a hint of...envy I see as well? Ha! Well, permit me to explain… It is my avocation to grant noble ladies a brief respite from their dreary lives. And I know of no better way to do so than by romance's sweet perfume. But I always acted the gentleman! No harm befell their honor or reputation."_

" _Oh, that was never my concern," Frederick assured, "Ylisse's noble houses are built of sturdier stuff than one's dandy escapades can shake."_

" _Tell me, sir… Do you always smile so as you twist the blade in a fellow's gut?" Virion asked, sighing a bit, "Yes, well. You wondered at the history of my blade, and now curiosity is slaked. If that's quite all, this dandy shall leave you to savor your unshakable honor."_

 _Virion scoffed as he sheathed the blade and left, Frederick look at him as he left._

" _...Avocation, he says. Heh. Quite the hobby," he noted, "Yet I bet he has made many other powerful allies through such trysts. Dandy or no, the man is sly. Methinks he merits watching…"_

* * *

Once things were finished up, our entire group, also having included the Exalt herself (her allowing us to help Donnel and recruit him with Yui and Vanille), walked into what looked to be a canyon of sorts where we soon spotted two new figures. The first was a woman with dark skin that had purple markings, platinum blonde hair, and a black outfit that exposed a bit of skin as well as having black feathers around her neck and some pronged crown. Next to her was a red-headed man of similar skin tone, wearing an outfit of black, whites, yellows and golds with this odd neck frill, black fur around his neck, and a long yellow cape.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance?" the man scoffed, looking at Emmeryn, my senses tingling about the man in question, "I fear I must shield my eyes!"

He then laughed maniacally, making me notice the vibes were identical to the Phantoms. However, Emmeryn just calmly stepped forward.

"King Gangel," she started, "I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

"The truth?" the woman with the man, Gangrel, responded, "I can give you the truth."

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?"

"You may call me Aversa."

Unlike Gangrel, I didn't get the Phantom vibes from her, but I made sure to stay with Lora, hands on my rings just to be safe.

"What's up?" Lora whispered to me.

"I think Gangrel's a Phantom," I whispered back, Lora just nodding in response.

"Very well, Aversa," Emmeryn spoke up, "Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who?" Gangrel inquired sarcastically before grinning widely, "Oh yes, the little blonde brat."

He pointed down below below him as we all saw Maribelle in the custody of one of Gangrel's troops, who looked like a berserker to me.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" Maribelle snapped.

"Maribelle!" Lissa gasped as I finally stepped forward.

"Let her go, Gangrel!" I snapped as he and I stared at each other for a bit, Maribelle gasping upon seeing Lissa.

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?" she responded.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent," Aversa informed, "And what's more… she wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!"

"...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

"A very likely story, Aversa. I know Troubadours, and trust me, Maribelle wouldn't hurt a fly," Lora responded.

"And yet even a kitten with such a demeanor could suddenly snap at a moment's notice."

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt," Gangrel responded, looking disgusted, "This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness!"

Gangrel then suddenly laughed again, making me grab my Driver On Ring.

"It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations." he finished.

"I have done nothing wrong!" Maribelle insisted, "It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border, not to mention Gangrel himself is a Phantom! Let the plundered shops, charred homes, and despairing survivors of that village serve as my proof!"

"I knew it!" I growled, slipping on my Driver On ring as Gangrel sighed.

"Not all Phantoms are evil, my dear," he reminded, green markings appearing on his face before he transformed into a Phantom that had black legs, a green upper body with silver armor and a yellow spot on his chest while maintaining Gangrel's yellow cape, and his overall appearance somehow reminded me of a gremlin, " **Besides, it would only prove that Ylisse has a bandit problem and an issue of local Phantoms going rogue-both something I hear oft of late."**

My gaze continued to be fixated on this Phantom as he appeared to give off a solemn expression, head towards the ground.

" **But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers,"** the Gremlin Phantom that was Gangrel assured as many of us looked uneasy, especially me, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and most of the Shepherds seeing that aside from Raimi as the Yuki-Onna Phantom, these mystic-based monsters were all enemies of ours… though strangely Lora didn't appear to be fazed much.

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle pleaded, the Exalt having her head down.

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you," she assured, looking up at the Gremlin Phantom, "King Gangrel, Phantom or not, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need for hostages."

" **Without so much an apology?"** Gangrel tsked, " **Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper."**

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom shouted.

"Yea! You WILL release her!" I added, flashing my ring across my buckle.

 **= DRIVER ON! PLEASE! =**

"Or so the gods help me, I will feed you to Lora's BeastChimera right now!" I added to my response, the Phantom merely sighing as he reverted to his human form.

"Really, that's it? Control your dog and ill-tempered wyvern, my dear Exalt," Gangrel replied, "Before they get someone hurt."

Chrom and I just growled in response.

"Now then, your Graceliness," Gangrel started again, "Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

"I knew there was a catch," Lora growled, fist clenched tightly

"Wait… the Fire Emblem?" I gawked, confused, Lora having describe it as a shield of sorts with five indents for five different gemstones.

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn questioned.

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS!" Gangrel shouted, "...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year and nothing from Ylisse."

He chuckled, but it was here Emmeryn seemed to lose a bit of patience.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need… to prevent global despair. Would you claim a more noble wish?" she called out.

"I want what every Plegian-a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" he cackled, turning into his Phantom form again, " **Plus, think of all the Phantoms that could be born out of such a wish being granted!"**

"What?"

" **Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people, both human and Phantom?"** he sighed, reverting to human form again, "Your father named us heathens! That's why no Phantom could roam Ylissean streets freely! His 'crusade' across Plegia and against Phantom-kind butchered countless of my subjects and my kin! In fact my host, the very man I have taken over for, fell into despair from what has become of his homeland because of your father! Now I carry on in his name, and I shall make a world perfect for all Plegians and Phantoms!"

I couldn't believe this. The previous exalt did that to Phantoms? I mean, I knew there were Phantoms that were bad, but he treated them all the same. I just couldn't believe it.

"...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings," Emmeryn told Gangrel, snapping me out of my thoughts, "But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy!" Gangrel countered, "Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

"No, Your Grace!" Maribelle shouted, "I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!"

"No, Maribelle…" Emmeryn muttered as Gangrel sighed.

"Ugh… Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words!" he shouted, "This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

More forces came to attack Emmeryn, but then Chrom and Bruford rushed in, attacking the Brigands with their blades. It didn't take long for them to stop two random axe-wielders.

"Stay back!" Chrom shouted, Bruford nodding, "Or you'll all suffer the same fate!"

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one…" Gangrel pointed out, "A big messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry!"

He laughed loudly in response as Aversa approached Maribelle, Lora seeming to leave our group.

" _Poor, stupid girl," Aversa sighed to herself, "Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse."_

" _No… that's not…" Maribelle gawked in disbelief before muttering, "Oh, Lissa… Please no…"_

I started to panic, not seeing Lora grin as I rushed over to help Maribelle, and suddenly…

 **= EXPLOSION! *bell ring* NOW! =**

The Ruffian was suddenly blown up, forced to the ground as I stopped in shock to examine what happened. Then, Ricken, who had seemingly been missing the whole time, rushed up to Maribelle, making Aversa gawk as the tome-wielder stood between the women.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!" Ricken shouted.

"RICKEN?! What are you doing here? And what was that just now?" Maribelle gasped in shock.

"Just run! We can talk about it later!" he responded, Maribelle about to run when Aversa interrupted.

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend?" Aversa grinned, "Isn't he just precious."

"Don't talk down to me, witch!" he snapped, his voice suddenly sounding like two wa much deeper voice overlapped with his own, showing off a change ring with an orange gem on his left hand and a ring similar to my Driver On ring, but with a ring border for the hand. He then made movements similar to mine, pre-transformation.

 **= DRIVER ON! *Bell ring* NOW! =**

"What the?" I gawked as Ricken now had a similar belt to my own except while it had some silver, it was mostly black compared to mine which was mostly silver, the hand author having a red trim with the tips having claws instead of being trimmed in gold.

Then, Ricken flipped his Driver and prepared the silver and orange Style ring as a deeper voice called out from said driver.

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

"Henshin!" Ricken declared, flashing the ring on his left hand over his buckle.

 **= CHANGE! *bell ring* NOW! =**

With a light golden magic circle forming before him, Ricken's usual smirk turned into a scowl as the circle engulfed him, forming an armored mage in all white with gold trim, silver ring chains on his chest, black gloves, cuffs, and anklets with gold trim, and a hood over his orange mask that looked like a roughly cut gem with silver edges to form the mask.

"Wait, what?!" Aversa gawked as Gangrel noticed this, too.

"So you're the White Wizard every Phantom in Plegia's spread rumors about!" he shouted, Ricken/White Wizard not saying a word this time as he slipped on a silver ring with the green gem depicting a dragon forming a tornado with its wings before the mage flipped his Driver again, flashing said ring over his buckle.

 **= TORNADO! *bell ring* NOW! =**

As he held out his hand, a green magic circle appeared between him and Aversa before he shouted, causing a burst of wind magic to launch out, making Aversa gasp and be forced back by the blast with a grunt.

"W-wind magic?" she gawked.

"Come on, Maribelle! We fight together!" the white armored mage told the troubadour, who snapped out of her shock.

"R-Right!" she nodded, readying her staff, the White Wizard keeping up the tornado for a bit to allow him and Maribelle to slip by.

"You little wretched whelp. I should…" Aversa growled before calming down, "No. Even with the White Wizard, our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades."

"...I don't know how I heard or saw all that, but I am even more confused right now," I admitted.

"Best not stall, Logan," Lora responded, pulling out her rapier, "Not transforming right away considering Gangrel's not taking the field. Save your magic energy for when one of the Plegian Phantoms does appear."

"Uh… r-right," I nodded, preparing my bronze sword as the rest of us got into position for combat.

Seeing everyone ready for battle, Gangrel laughed with insane joy.

"I have my war!" he cheered, turning to a wyvern Rider, "Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well, human and Ghouls. Now, do your best-at doing your worst!"

He laughed again as he fled the scene.

"Damn! He got away!" Sully growled.

"We'll get him next time," Stahl assured.

"Perhaps it would be wise to eliminate the brigands within the vicinity to secure the Exalt's safety," Miriel suggested.

"Good call," I agreed, "Move out and eliminate all enemies!"

"You heard our tactician, take them out!" Chrom shouted as we all rushed in, taking out the troops.

With that, all the Shepherds and mages split up to take out the various troops. The battle appeared to take forever as troops came out of not just the forts, but even the shadows, making me suspect something was up. Then I sensed another Phantom nearby, Bruford slashing the Ghouls in half before a large red-skinned and horned Phantom with an axe riding a wyvern appeared.

"Bruford! Abanai!" I shouted, making the taller man turn to block the axe with his sword.

" **I, Orton, by order of King Gangrel, will not rest until you are dead!"** he shouted, slashing away as I pulled out my Hurricane Ring, but then he tossed something at me, making me paralyzed.

"Logan!" everyone gasped as I simply fell to the ground, able to see and hear, but nothing else.

" **I won't ask your name, you dragon. Only your life,"** he chuckled, making my eyes widen… dragon… where have I heard that before?

* * *

I somehow flashed back to a far off memory that I didn't recall. It was blurry for the most part, as I bore witness to something unexpected. Myself with many others alone under a solar eclipse. I heard a familiar laugh as the area around me suddenly began to emanate a purple light. Thankfully, it was just in the flashback as said flashback was frayed out. However, I could see people suddenly gaining purple cracks all over their bodies as they fell to their knees. Cracks spread as the people screamed in despair, the cries echoing in my ears. It was troublesome for me, but then I saw my flashback self looking horrified. It was one thing to hear how Phantoms were created and released, but I realized that's what happened in my flashback as humans were forced into despair, the purple glows changing as they died, their human shells exploding off as the Phantoms were released. Even as humans died around both me and my flashback self, the cries of despair rang even louder. Then I saw cracks on my past self form as his eyes flashed purple.

"Wait… does this mean I…?" I gasped in disbelief as my past self fell to the ground as dragon wings burst out of his cracks, the cracks continuing to spread.

" **You did indeed fall into despair,"** a new deep voice told me as the flashback slowed and I turned to see a mirror duplicate of myself walk towards me, in full color, but I could sense an energy from him that was like mine, but also like a much more powerful Phantom, " **I was hoping to see you again."**

"...I vaguely remember… the cries of despair…" I muttered, "People begging for relief… for the end… it was terrifying."

" **And you may not remember, but you sympathized with them… recalling your own dark past…"**

I fell to my knees as this Phantom copy of myself walked around me.

"I couldn't take the pain… it was too much… I wanted it to end," I recalled.

" **And I began to take form, making you aware of the potential you held…"** my double continued before transforming into a silver and golden dragon with black markings and red gem-like features, hovering around me, " **And yet, despite your past that you no longer recall much of, despite your losses, despite not being able to help…"**

We both then looked to my flashback self and I gasped. I didn't have the face of despair, wanting to die and be spared the pain… I saw renewed determination. A new vigor for life.

* * *

" _No… I won't die here…"_ he panted despite the pain and despair, slowly looking skyward, " _I CAN'T! ...This world is without it… but mom was right! I can help… I WILL help! ...If my Phantom will aid me…"_

 _As Logan was paralyzed, he seemed frozen when…_

 _ **= BARRIER! *bell ring* NOW! =**_

 _Orton the Oni Phantom swung his axe down only to be stopped by the White Wizard's magic circle as said mags rushed over, wielding a lance of sorts before slashing the Phantom off._

" _Please Logan… we need you…" he muttered as Lora, Frederick, Chrom, and Lissa rushed over._

" _LOGAN! GET UP!" Lissa screamed._

* * *

I suddenly heard Lissa's voice, recalling that without my memories, they gave me purpose. Then I remembered what I felt back then when I first met the Phantom I then remembered was mine.

" _Ore ga… Ore ga…!"_ my flashback self shouted, reaching for the sun, now determined, but something was muted out even though I could read his lips, " _Please become my new strength that'll form as I awaken new friendships and memories… and allow me to spread what I am… koi… DRAGON!"_

I saw past me clench his fist as his purple glow suddenly turned gold, the glow itself engulfing the area as I turned to my inner Phantom.

"Dragon?" I realized.

" **Yes. Now that you remember me, I will be willing to not only lend you my power in combat, but also contact with you as needed, and you can summon me as needed,"** Dragon told me.

"...I see… then help me pull through… and lend me your strength… DRAGON!" I shouted, Dragon just nodding as the light engulfed us.

* * *

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ _Orton shouted as he slash White Wizard away before trying to slash Logan again, when suddenly…_

 _ **= DEFEND! PLEASE! =**_

" _ **What?!"**_ _Orton gawked, but he was too late as a wall of fire forced him back, the fire blinding everyone, blocking Logan from their line of sight, but then…_

 _ **= FLAME! PLEASE! =**_

 _ **= HI! HI! HI HI HI! =**_

 _The fire then got absorbed into another magic circle, revealing Wizard._

"Sorry for the shock, guys," I called out.

"Logan!" the others gasped as I pulled out a new magic ring, surprising the White Wizard that was Ricken as well as Lora before I flipped my Driver.

 **= LUPATCH MAGIC! TOUCH GO! LUPATCH MAGIC! TOUCH GO! =**

"Time to show you my inner Phantom," I smirked, slipping on the silver and orange ring that depicted my Phantom, WizarDragon.

" _Eh?! He knows?" Lora whispered under her breath._

"Let's do it… DRAGON!" I shouted, flashing the new ring over my buckle.

 **= DRAGORISE~! PLEASE! =**

With a new sound, I held up my hand, forming a magic circle above me, causing Dragon himself to emerge from it with a loud roar.

 **"N-No way! That's the…?!"** the Phantom gawked, but we wasted no time as I simply aimed my hand at the Oni, Dragon screeching a roar before crashing into the Phantom and his wyvern.

"...Well don't just stand down here! Get on his back! If you don't, he'll go out of control outside your Underworld!" Lora shouted as I gave her a thumbs up before leaping up.

 **= CONNECT! PLEASE! =**

Pulling out my WizarSwordGun, I landed on Dragon's back and rode him like the wyvern riders did, dragon clawing at the Phantom and his wyvern, before I slashed multiple times on passing.

"Impressive work," White Wizard admitted as Lora looked stunned while I tossed my WizarSwordGun away, pulling out my Kick Strike ring.

"Finale da," I declared as WizarDragon took to the air and I flipped my Hand Author.

 **= LUPATCH MAGIC! TOUCH GO! =**

 **= CHOU NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU~! =**

Sudden, as I lifted into the air, Dragon roared as he shifted to appear like a foot, a new platform forming from his back and wings for me as I kicked it, causing us both to dive down. Everyone gasped as they saw me and Dragon fly down, an aura of my Wizard armor emitting from Dragon to show he acted like a giant foot. Orton the Oni Phantom panicked as we approached before I kicked him.

" **This matters not, ring-bearing magician,"** he growled, " **Soon war will be upon… your soil…"**

He chuckled as he and his wyvern fell, the Phantom exploding in defeat as Dragon landed on the ground while I was launched off, flipping midair before landing myself, catching my breath.

"Phew!" I sighed with relief, Dragon reverting to normal as Lora approached me with him.

"Hey… sorry about hiding that from you… I didn't know how you'd react, an-" Lora started as I held up my hand.

"Don't worry. It's all good," I assured, "Dragon here is just as much an ally as Raimi and Chimera, as well as whatever Phantom lies within Bruford."

" **Valkyrie no doubt. My senses of other Phantoms is so strong you can sense who is a Phantom in disguise and who isn't,"** Dragon pointed out.

"That would explain a lot," Lora admitted.

"...Still, I'm glad we're on equal terms," I smiled at Dragon.

" **If you need me, you know how to summon me,"** Dragon replied as he flew at me, turning into magic before my body absorbed him.

"...Whoa… that was weird."

Lora just nodded as Maribelle joined us with Lissa running up to her.

"Maribelle!" she shouted, running over to her friend, the two hugging it out for a moment, "Are you hurt?!"

"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling," she assured with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe," I replied in response.

"Who…? Oh, it's you."

"Yes, I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same."

"Oh, it's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and… Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods…"

Lora couldn't help but giggle in response as Maribelle cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, I do...apologize for being curt. And… And… And you have my thanks for your part in my rescue. There, I said it!"

She simply gave a curtsy to me in response, and out of respect I bowed back to her.

* * *

After a bit, Lora, Bruford and I approached Ricken.

"Ok, it's time for an explanation, huh?" the younger mage sighed.

"You can tell us later… but I wanted to say thank you, Ricken," I smiled, "Not only have you helped out in saving Maribelle, you helped me realize why I'm still around…"

"And why's that?"

"...I'm here to bring hope to others. In this time of war, hope is the most important thing we could use… to assure the people that things will be alright."

"...Glad you can see that. Now let's get back with Chrom."

I nodded as we rejoined Chrom and Frederick, who were looking at the Exalt herself.

"Forgive me, Emm," Chrom sighed, "I acted rashly."

"It's all right, Chrom," she assured, "King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me."

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already," Frederick pointed out, "I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

"Of course, Frederick," Emmeryn nodded, "It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."

* * *

 _After getting back to Ylisstol, the group stopped by to set up camp once more. Lora left early to prepare something as several of the troops formed up for a round of training, Chrom and Vaike being present._

" _All right, everyone! Let's pair off and try some one-on-one sparring," Chrom told the troops, Vaike smirking as he walked up, axe in hand._

" _Oh-hoh! You ready to take on Teach, Chrom?" he chuckled, making Chrom sigh._

" _Vaike, maybe we should find new partners. Just to keep things fresh."_

" _Pshaw! We're rivals," Vaike scoffed, "We have to fight! Ya can't turn your back on fate! ...Plus, I was really close to beatin' ya last time. Really, REALLY close."_

" _Er, right. If you say so. But still, I think we should-"_

" _No, it's fine. I know what you're doing. You're trying to psych me out!"_

" _Oh, come on! If we don't mix it up, we'll never keep ourselves sharp."_

" _Oh, I see. Not enough suspense for ya, is that it? Then let's spice it up with a little wager! Everything we own-winner takes all!"_

 _Chrom just gave the determined Vaike a disapproving look._

" _...Vaike? We're training for war. I can't very well gamble with the royal treasury," he pointed out._

" _Fine, fine! No gold. But how about this…" Vaike started with a new wager, "The loser has to sneak up behind Frederick and pull down his pantaloons!"_

" _...Are you mad? Frederick would chop you up like firewood! And then make a fire!"_

" _What's this now? Is someone...chicken?" Vaike mocked, soon clucking like a chicken, ticking off the prince._

" _Oh, ALL RIGHT!" Chrom snapped, "I'll spar with you! ...Just stop that ridiculous clucking."_

" _Har har! Yes! Now Chrom's got a full head of steam! Show ol' Teach what ya got!"_

* * *

 _While the crew were in the midst of training, Donnel was walking around, exploring the city for the first time before coming across Miriel._

" _Say, Miriel? Do ya have a minute?" he asked, only to get silence as she was looking in a book of hers, "Er, Miriel?"_

 _Still no response, but now she was just looking._

" _Hey! Miriel!" Donnel shouted, making her gasp and scream._

" _What is it? Why are you shouting?"_

" _I tried gettin' yer attention, but you was off in yer own world."_

" _Yes. When I read, I often immerse myself in it to the exclusion of all else," Miriel informed._

" _Seems like yer always readin', Miriel," Donnel pointed out._

" _I strive to utilize my time efficaciously. What free time I have, I spend reading."_

" _I reckon ya must'a studied a whole bunch by now, huh?"_

" _I cannot say whether my breadth of my scholarship constitutes 'a bunch'," she pointed out, "But I have studied more than the average person, that much is incontrovertible."_

" _In that case, I got a favor I wanna ask ya for… Miriel, will ya teach me?"_

" _Teach you what?" she inquired._

" _Er, I dunno. Math and science and that kinda stuff, I guess."_

" _Why?"_

" _If I learn my subjects now, I'll be able to help my village when the war's done. We got no school back home, so there ain't no one what knows about book learnin'."_

" _Fascinating. I can instruct you in the basic theories of the usual courses," Miriel replied, "You may, however, find none of it to be off immediate practical use."_

" _Well, so long as I know the theory, I can always think up ways to use it."_

" _Are you literate?" she inquired._

" _Ol' Goatkeep Gran knew her letters. She taught me how to read all right," Donnel assured._

" _I cannot instruct you beyond the bounds of my own kin, but I will attempt the basics."_

" _Well, much obliged then, Miriel!"_

" _Be forewarned-I am not easy on my pupils."_

" _I wouldn't want ya to be!"_

* * *

 _Back with the sparring, Chrom and Vaike agreed to a stalemate. Sully and Stahl on the other hand…_

" _...Enough! I yield!" Stahl shouted, having dropped to the ground with her sparring partner's lance near his neck, making Sully groan as she pulled it away._

" _Oh, come on. You're better than this! Now you're just letting me win," Sully exclaimed._

" _No one LETS you win anything, Sully. You take victories by force."_

" _Pfft. That's your excuse?"_

" _Hey, you know what I'm like."_

" _You lack confidence because you don't know yourself well enough. Here, shake my hand," Sully responded, holding out her hand, Stahl looking confused, "...Go on! Shake the damn thing!"_

" _Er, all right," Stahl nodded, shaking Sully's hand._

" _Well? What do you feel? Tell me how my hand and yours are different."_

" _Well, yours is smaller than I would have thought," Stahl admitted, "...And really soft! It's kind of nice, actually."_

" _You're getting distracted. Focus on the first thing you said," Sully retorted, "You're bigger than me, and you've got more muscle. Also, you're a better rider. So explain how it is that I keep kicking your arse all over the battlefield."_

" _I don't know!" he protested, now having let go of Sully's hand, "I guess you just project this...aura. Like you're going to eat me for breakfast, you know?"_

" _All in your head! Change your attitude, and you'll be a better fighter overnight."_

" _You really think so? Hmm… Wait! Now you're pushing me around in a different way."_

" _Except that I'm right. And if you're smart, you'll listen to me. So what do you say? Another round?" Sully offered._

" _You're on. And I'm standing my ground this time!"_

* * *

 _Lora and Sumia were both in the kitchen, doing a few things. Sumia looked over and noticed Lora setting up a platter of meats as she baked her pies._

" _Hello, Lora. What're you making?" Sumia asked._

" _Oh, hi Sumia. Just getting some meats prepared for one of the boys," Lora informed._

" _It's for Frederick, isn't it?"_

" _Yea?"_

" _That's nice. You seemed really close to him, and now you're helping him overcome his fears, right?"_

" _How'd you guess?"_

" _Luck, I suppose. Still, it must be nice to be so close to one of the men. I'm just a bit clumsy most of the time."_

" _Hey, don't sell yourself short, Sumia. You actually seem to be very close to Chrom. Must closer than anyone I've ever seen, even in comparison to Logan, and he's the tactician."_

" _R-Really? Oh… well… I guess so."_

" _You just need confidence in yourself and you'll be fine. But you don't need me when you got those pies of yours. Heard you got him to eat rhubarb; that's a first."_

" _Like I told Chrom, anything can taste great if you know how to season it properly."_

" _Just the kind of mindset I came in with when curing meats for Freddy Bear," Lora added, the two giggling a bit, "Well… maybe we can exchange words of advice for when we cook next time?"_

" _It's a deal," Sumia smiled, taking out her pie, "Well, I'd better bring this to Chrom."_

" _Yea. And I need to bring this over to Frederick, too. See ya."_

* * *

 _Chrom was cleaning Falchion after his spar with Vaike as Frederick marched over._

" _I've completed my patrol of the encampment, milord," he informed Chrom, "All appears to be in order. I found no sign of the enemy nearby. I believe we are safe here for the night."_

" _Good to hear. Thank you, Frederick," Chrom nodded._

" _While on my rounds, I took it upon myself to inspect our weaponry as well. I've placed any items that showed exceptional wear outside your pavilion," Frederick added, showing a pile of weapons outside Chrom's tent in the encampment, "Be your choice to sell or repair them, sire, I recommend swift action."_

" _...Oh. Well, you HAVE been busy," Chrom noted, seeing the large pile, "Your work ethic always impresses, Frederick. I almost feel lazy by comparison."_

" _Nonsense. I've done nothing more than my duty as a knight of Ylisse. Oh, and beg pardon, milord, but I noticed you often cause a ruckus when training. With that in mind, I reinforced the tents near any open areas you're like to use."_

" _Er, yes. I see," Chrom noted, looking a bit ashamed, "Sorry for the trouble."_

" _No trouble at all, milord," Frederick assured, "Happy to help. ...Also, with the nights growing colder, I procured blankets from a nearby village."_

 _Chrom looked shocked when Frederick showed a cart he brought with several blankets._

" _I've readied a variety of colors so you might pick that which best suits you," Frederick continued, picking up both a peach colored blanket and a blue one, "If I may be so bold, sire, peach would seem to best flatter your complexion. But perhaps blue. Just to be safe?"_

 _Chrom just hesitantly nodded in response to the latter color._

" _Yes, that's best. Blue it is!" Frederick declared, handing Chrom the blue blanket, and giving him two more blankets like it, "Here you are, milord. And two sets of spares, just in case."_

" _Frederick, do you never tire?" Chrom asked._

" _Of course not, milord. I am here to serve. Ah, and one final thing: I've taken measures to raise troop numbers and morale. I had an artisan create posters emblazoned with your noble image. It's milord in a bold pose-naked, save for a scale in one hand and a sword in the other. And at your feet, I scrawled our new recruiting motto: 'Chrom Wants You!' I had them pinned inside each and every tent. Surely the troops will be thrilled to rally behind their common leader, milord."_

 _Chrom's jaw dropped at the description of the image in question, unintentionally dropping the blankets when Frederick finished with a smile._

" _...Wait. You did what?!" Chrom gawked, "In whose… You hung this pict… in EVERYONE'S tent?!"_

" _No need for thanks, milord," Frederick assured, "Merely doing my duty. And that concludes my report. Rest well, sire!"_

" _F-Frederick! Wait! We really need to… talk," Chrom responded, but Frederick had left before he could finish, leaving Chrom in a panic about the posters, "...Oh, gods. I've got to tear those posters down before anyone sees them!"_

 _And so, Chrom dashed out of the room to find the posters Frederick commissioned._

* * *

 _As Chrom rushed between tents to get rid of the pictures, Frederick walked towards his quarters, only to see Lora walk over with a cart that held trays of various meats._

" _Hey there, Freddy Bear!" Lora smiled, "I've got some new cured meat for you to try..."_

" _I'll thank you not to refer me by that ridiculous name," Frederick replied, a scowl on his face, "And I'm not so gullible as to fall for your bear-jerky trick twice."_

" _Oh? I thought you were serious about getting over this, Frederick," the mage pointed out as Frederick just gave a suspicious gaze at her, "Look, I'm not a monster. I prepared a whole series of meats in order of gaminess. We can take it slow."_

 _Frederick examined the meats, and, indeed, they were all rather different looking, not just bear. He sighed before regaining composure._

" _...Well, I suppose I did ask for this," he replied._

" _All right, then," Lora smiled, using her own fork and knife to cut up pieces of some of the meats, handing Frederick his own fork to try them, "We'll start with chicken, then pork, and then beef."_

 _Frederick just nodded, sampling the meats in the order Lora listed, and since they were the more common meats, he took them down easily with a smile, enjoying the tastes._

" _...Hmm. Excellent so far," Frederick nodded._

" _Next is mutton. It starts to get a little tricky here," she pointed out, Frederick taking down the piece of meat, having a tiny look of uncertainty as he tasted the mutton, but he swallowed it nonetheless._

" _Hmm… this is… manageable."_

" _You're doing great! Ok, this one's venison," Lora continued, Frederick taking the meat into his mouth as he started to chew, but Lora couldn't help but crack a tiny smile, "By which I mean bear."_

 _Shock taking over, Frederick spat out the meat and gagged, dropping the fork as he got to his knees, hand over his throat as if to cough up what was left._

" _Augh! By the gods! I'm dy-I'm dying! Dying!" he panicked, acting like he was fading, "Ah… it's s-so dark… T-tell Chrom… that…"_

 _Frederick just gagged again, face towards the ground as Lora groaned a bit._

" _Oh, stop exaggerating! Otherwise you might die here-you won't last long on the battle...field?" Lora responded, suddenly realizing something as she brought her hand to her head, "Whoa. I just had some intense deja vu."_

" _I said the same to you once upon a training session, and I was right. If I succumb to this, I can't well protect everyone on the front lines…" Frederick pointed out and admitted, standing up, having recovered before taking another piece of the venison, now more prepared and looking more stalwart than before, "My body is ready, Lora. The next sample, if you please!"_

" _You talked yourself back into it? Impressive. And perhaps a little disturbing… Ah, well. Whatever works," Lora shrugged, using her own utensils to pick up the next piece for Frederick, "Let's finish this, Frederick! Open wide!"_

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Song: Human Nature by Michael Jackson)**

 ***With the Wizard Rings floating around to the instrumentals and starting verse, we soon see Logan sitting on a hilltop, looking over the Halidom***

 **Looking Out**

 **Across The Night-Time**

 **The City Winks A Sleepless Eye**

 ***We then see Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa planning something for an upcoming battle as Lissa looks away, sighing***

 **Hear Her Voice**

 **Shake My Window**

 **Sweet Seducing Sighs**

 ***We see other members of the Shepherds interacting with each other, Emmeryn watching from above.***

 **Get Me Out**

 **Into The Night-Time**

 **Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight**

 ***Logan and Lissa could be seen across the way, smiling a bit as they walking towards each other.***

 **If This Town**

 **Is Just An Apple**

 **Then Let Me Take A Bite**

 ***Then, we see stills of the various Shepherds including Virion, Sully, Vaike, Stahl, Miriel, Donnel, Maribelle, Ricken (who had the ghostly image of White Wizard/Wiseman behind him), Bruford, Yui, Vanille, and Mitsuji interacting with each other.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Chrom is then seen looking out a window with a girl in silhouette at that moment.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Logan sees a particular pair for a moment and smiled before he turns to see Lissa, both smiling.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Emmeryn watches all this from nearby before we pan towards the sky.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***We turn to see Wizard and the Shepherds amidst the stars.***

 **I like livin' this way**

 **I like lovin' this way**

* * *

 **KKD: Did you see that twist coming? Especially so early into the story? Bet you didn't. Now let me clarify… White Wizard is not a villain here. As you can see, Ricken is the White Wizard, and yet he's the same Ricken we've seen in the game. But his origins for how he became the White Wizard will be explained later. And now Logan knows of Dragon's existence, and they're already on good terms. Plus, this shows how Awakening of Hope Phantoms are different from the typical kind seen on the show. So with that in mind, I hope you enjoyed, here are the available pairs for new characters**

 **Girls: Sully, Miriel, Nowi, Tharja**

 **Guys: Vaike, Donnel, Lon'qu, Ricken, Libra, Henry**

 **KKD: Remember, if I should include Spotpass characters as well, let me know And as usual, here are the character formats.**

 **Rider and Normal Characters**

 **Character Name:**

 **Rider Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Character Class (apart from Rider):**

 **Inner Phantom/Motif:**

 **Rider Appearance:**

 **Rider Form(s):**

 **Weapons:**

 **Personality:**

 **Preferred Spouse(s):**

 **Phantoms**

 **Human Name:**

 **Phantom Name:**

 **Motif/Basis: (Only if not the same in exact name as the Phantom Name)**

 **Gender:**

 **Human Appearance:**

 **Phantom Appearance:**

 **Powers:**

 **Character Class:**

 **Preferred Weapon:**

 **Personality:**

 **Preferred Side: (Ylisse, Plegia, Valm, Grima)**

 **Preferred Spouse(s):**

 **Children**

 **Child Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Child's Parents: (Your OC + their spouse)**

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Character Class:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Personality:**

 **KKD: Finally, we have character supports as of right now.**

 **Support Rankings**

 **Lora & Frederick: A**

 **Logan & Chrom: C**

 **Chrom & Lissa: C**

 **Logan & Lora: B**

 **Chrom & Sumia: B**

 **Logan & Lissa: C**

 **Frederick & Sully: C**

 **Frederick & Miriel: C**

 **Logan & Bruford: C**

 **Stahl & Sully: B**

 **Frederick & Virion: C**

 **Chrom & Vaike: C**

 **Lora & Sumia: C**

 **Chrom & Frederick: C**

 **KKD: If you have any questions, don't hesitate to put them in the reviews and I'll get to them as soon as I can. And until next time, this is KKD Silver signing out. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


	9. Paralogue 2: Secret Seller

**KKD: Well, this took longer than I hoped. I hope you guys are still hanging in there with me. I'll admit, it's getting harder to write these, particularly with writing up supports for the OCs. If you guys who sent them in can help, please send me the General dialogue for how you think it should go down between your character and the others. For those wanting to submit OCs, here are the remaining bachelors and bachelorette (so to speak).**

 **Girls: Sully, Miriel, Nowi, Tharja**

 **Guys: Vaike, Donnel, Lon'qu, Ricken, Libra, Henry**

 **KKD: And now support ranks.**

 **Support Rankings**

 **Lora & Frederick: A**

 **Logan & Chrom: C**

 **Chrom & Lissa: C**

 **Logan & Lora: B**

 **Chrom & Sumia: B**

 **Logan & Lissa: C**

 **Frederick & Sully: C**

 **Frederick & Miriel: C**

 **Logan & Bruford: C**

 **Stahl & Sully: B**

 **Frederick & Virion: C**

 **Donnel & Miriel: C**

 **Chrom & Vaike: C**

 **Lora & Sumia: C**

 **Chrom & Frederick: C**

 **KKD: And that's it for now. Here are the disclaimers, and I realized I forgot to give credit for a few characters last chapter even though they didn't appear, but I feel I should bring them up nonetheless. So, if I missed any characters that you gave to me or I forgot to give you credit for them, let me know, and I'll give you credit.**

 **Disclaimers: KKD doesn't own anything in this story except for the original characters and concepts he created within. Bruford/Kamen Rider Sage belongs to RedRat8, Kai Bouken belongs to AKA99, and Vanille Aegis belongs to Daozang. The rest belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners/companies.**

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 **KKD Studios Presents**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepherds are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them as Lora stood by, getting people to safety.***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, Lora, and the Shepherds as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them, Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse, and Lora, now as Beast, fought with her Dice Saber and shifting mantles***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle alongside Beast on BeastChimera, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Beast, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope**

* * *

 _Chrom had recently returned to his tent after the incident with the posters, panting after what happened._

" _Man, that Frederick… I can't believe he did that…" he panted when-_

" _Chrom! Hel-LOOOOOO?!" he heard Sumia call out, making him get up, quickly dispose the posters, and then go out to meet with her._

" _Oh, hey, Sumia," Chrom replied, acting cool, Sumia not noticing his embarrassed moment earlier._

" _Look!" the Pegasus Knight smiled, showing another pie, "I baked you another pie."_

" _Sumia, you are too much. Where do you find all the time and energy for this?"_

" _Oh, it's nothing. Really! Hardly any trouble at all," she assured, before starting to break a sweat, "Except for finding veggies. ...And grinding flour. ...Oh, and kneading dough. But apart from THAT, it's as easy as...well, pie! I like doing it. Really. Honest."_

" _Well, if you say so."_

" _Oh, I do say so! And today I made an extra big one so we can eat it together!" Sumia smiled, making Chrom smile as well._

" _A pie shared with friends is twice as tasty. Or so my old Nurse Nan said," he chuckled before sighing, "...Listen, Sumia. I'm… I'm sorry. About bringing you into all this, I mean. You deserve better than a battlefield, but right now, that's where I need you."_

" _Oh, Chrom… It's an honor and a privilege to serve you. Besides, serving as a soldier isn't all bad. There are lots of things I like about it."_

" _Truly? Like what?"_

" _Well, the horses are fun!"_

" _You mean the pegasus? Er, pegasuses? ...Pegasi?"_

" _Those too! I just love swooping through the sky-it's so exhilarating. But I like looking after them even more. Combing manes, brushing teeth…"_

" _You do spend a lot of time in the stables, now that I think about it," Chrom admitted, thinking of the Pegasus Knight tending to all the equines the group had, blushing when he noticed her sit next to him._

" _I do hate that they have to fight. When I see them in the thick of battle…" Sumia sighed, a sullen look on her face, "I know we need them if we're to win this war. It can't be helped. But, it makes my heart ache every time I see such a beautiful creature hurt."_

" _I don't know what to say, Sumia. Except to thank you again," Chrom replied, taking Sumia's hand in his own, "Thank you for all the sacrifices you're making for my sake. I swear that I will do everything in my power to end this war quickly. And I promise to bring a peace that will endure for generations."_

" _I know you will, Chrom," she nodded, "And I'm going to help you do it!"_

* * *

In preparation for our trip back to Ylisstol, we ventured into the snowy regions to gather more supplies. It would take a while, though, so we made sure to pack warmly. As I prepared my stuff, I actually collapsed in my cot one day, exhausted from all the fighting and not enough food to sustain my magic output as Wizard.

"Phew! I am beat…" I panted, craving something sweet for some reason… and strangely, a pastry in the shape of the letter "o" came to my head… I didn't even know what it was, my mind wrapped around the thought as Lissa came in.

"All tuckered out, Logan? How about a quick, refreshing shoulder massage?" she offered, putting me a bit on edge, knowing she could be planning to prank me.

"...What are you plotting now?"

"Oh, please. One little joke, one little time and you get all paranoid," she giggled as… truth be told, I was a tad paranoid, both of any potential Phantoms, and of Lissa's next prank… who knew what she'd do next, "This isn't about pranking anybody. I figure I owe you…"

"How do you figure?"

"Because you've taken a huge weight off my brother's shoulders, silly! You know what Chrom's like. He never asks for help, even when he needs it. But he trusts you, Logan. Enough to rely on you, both as a Tactician and as Wizard. He's not the type to come out and say it, but I know he's grateful."

"You… think so?" I asked, not having really thought about this at all.

"I know so! Nobody knows my big brother like me," she grinned, allowing me to relax a bit.

"Well, that is nice to hear…"

"So what do you say? Free massage? Going once… Gooooooing twiiice…"

"Okay, I accept! I accept!" I chuckled as I sat up so she could get her hands on my shoulders, "...Thanks, Lissa."

"Okay then…" she smiled, pressing her fingers hard into my shoulders, making me wince as she got the hard knots back there, "Urgh! Geez, your muscles are just one big knot back here…"

"...Aaaaaah, yes, right there…" I smiled with relief, "Oooh, that feels amazing…"

"How about...this?" she asked as something touched the back of my neck, making me tense up again.

"WhaAAAAUGH! Cold! Cold and slimey and cooooold!" I panicked, as I suddenly felt the slimy thing wiggle before she pulled it off and I leaped up, "AUGH! IT MOVED! WHAT DID YOU DO, LISSA? WHAT IN BLAZES WAS THAT?!"

She just giggled in response, showing me a little amphibian in her hand.

"Oh, relax. It's just a frog," she replied as if it was commonplace to put a frog on someone's neck… which I'm certain it wasn't, "You were just so perfectly calm, tee hee. I couldn't resist! It had to be done!"

"I'm pretty sure it did NOT!" I snapped, pretty peeved, "And weren't you just saying yesterday that frogs make you 'all pukey'?"

"I'm willing to put up with a lot for the sake of comedy."

"Well, that makes one of us!" I sighed.

* * *

 _At the same time, Ricken looked over in a mirror to see the Carbuncle Phantom as his reflection._

" _...It's not easy being the leader of all of Ylisse's Phantoms, especially seeing how the original me fell into despair so young… but I promised I'd do my best for Chrom and the Exalt," he sighed as Maribelle came over with a teapot and some cups for the two._

" _The tea is ready, Ricken," she informed, getting his attention, and he was about to say something when he took a whiff of the tea and smiled before Maribelle gave him a cup, which he sipped from._

" _...Mmm, that's good. Thanks, Maribelle," Ricken smiled._

" _It's the least I can do after you saved me from those Plegian scoundrels, dear boy. A single cup of tea will scarce repay the debt I owe you, wonderous white mage and Carbuncle Phantom."_

" _Aw, you don't owe me. Wait, how'd you-?"_

" _First, I noticed your reflection coming in. Secondly, Ha! Without you, tea would be leaking from sword holes on every side of me! This debt must be paid, especially as we're both members of Ylisse's old high houses," she informed, "We may not be as close now as in ages past, but we're peers nonetheless. If I can ever be of help, you need but ask."_

" _Th-That's…" Ricken muttered, surprised by this._

" _Whatever is the matter, dear?"_

" _I'm just surprised to hear you say so, is all."_

" _Come now! You saved my life! Surely you don't think me the sort to forget a debt?"_

" _No, not that! The part about our houses. My house isn't like it used to be," he started before sighing, "...Actually, we're dead broke… that plus a dozen other things is what caused my despair and unleashed my Phantom side."_

 _He looked at himself as he became the white and purple Carbuncle Phantom, Maribelle just nodding in response._

" _Ah, yes. That. Well, the recent financial struggles of your house are hardly-"_

" _ **I was just surprised to hear you call us peers. That's all. I've grown so used to Phantom equals, seeking to bring rights for Phantoms in Ylisse, that I hardly had such encounters before now,"**_ _the Carbuncle Phantom informed as he reverted to being Ricken, "Plus, look at me! I'm hardly an aristocrat, in human and Phantom forms."_

" _And what else could you be, mmm?" Maribelle inquired, "A noble's honor isn't measured by size of purse, but quality of character. And anyone who would risk his life for another has a noble spirit indeed! Your family is every bit an equal to mine, and hang those who say differently!"_

" _Heh… Thanks, Maribelle," he smiled in response._

* * *

 _Further in the mountains, a merchant began to panic, helping nearby a soldier._

" _Blast… It seems all hope is lost," he muttered, "Still, hold fast. I'll treat your wounds..."_

" _Ngh… It's t-too late…" the soldier grunted._

We soon came across a merchant trying to help a dying soldier.

"What's happened here?!" Chrom gasped.

"Nothing but death ahead, travelers," the merchant responded with dread, "I'd turn back if I were you. Whatever your business here, it will have to wait."

"Just tell us what happened."

The merchant sighed, soon caving in to Chrom's request.

"Bandits have blocked the road ahead. They're demanding a king's ransom in illicit tolls for all who wish to pass," he informed.

"That's just stupid," I groaned.

"They think to profiteer on refugees? Despicable," Chrom added in disgust.

"Our caravan's livelihood is at stake. We'll do no business in this country now…"

"The flow of goods must be secured, milord, or the people are likely to starve," Frederick informed.

"Then we'll secure it," Chrom assured, turning to the merchant, "You and your caravan can wait here. We'll let you know when it's safe."

* * *

 _Nearby, two figures that looked identical to each other, both berserkers, but while one dressed in red with black hair on the sides with only two streaks of it on his balding head, the other wire a purple variant of the armor and his hair was a brownish blonde, were talking to each other._

" _Vincent, darling," the red-clad man spoke up as he approached the purple-clad man._

" _Yes, Victor?" the man known as Victor asked._

" _I daresay we've come across a village, Vincent."_

" _And what a thriving little hamlet it is, Victor!"_

" _Indeed. I think it'll make for a fine bit of pillaging, Vincent."_

" _It most certainly will, Victor."_

 _Both men chuckled in excitement for what was about to happen._

" _Well, then. I believe it's my turn to do the honors, isn't it, Vincent?" Victor inquired._

" _I do believe it is, Victor!" Vincent nodded as Victor grinned with markings appearing on his face, "Oh, but try not to kill them all this time, hmm? It tends to cut the profits."_

 _Vincent fled the scene as Victor grinned, transforming into a Phantom that looked like a decaying man with green and black skin in red and gold Roman armor, his eyes glowing as his chest had the same symbol as the other Phantoms._

 _However, between Vincent, his forces, and the nearby village, a female merchant with red hair in a ponytail wearing an all red outfit with a long cape and a yellow neck frill, her finger on her chin with a smile._

" _Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid this village is closed," she informed the Makhai Phantom that was Vincent._

" _ **Well, aren't you a fetching young thing?"**_ _he chuckled,_ " _ **And fetching young things fetch good coin. In fact, the gold you net from the slavers will build Vincent a fine home!"**_

" _Careful, love," the merchant giggled, "Us traders are known to make some very deep cuts."_

* * *

As we arrived, we saw a merchant similar to the sellers we occasionally met on our travels guarding a village from some brigands.

"That village is in danger," Frederick realized, "One must ride ahead and warn them of what's coming."

"You heard him, Shepherds! Let's move out!" Chrom shouted as we all rushed out.

Seeing Bruford preferred to use his blade more, I started to use my own sword attacks more than I did my Driver, Lora wasting no time in practicing her rapier skills. We soon spotted a redheaded woman fighting off more of the brigands, so we split up with my group taking on more of the incoming forces while Chrom's group rushed to the village.

* * *

" _Attention everyone! Brigands are incoming! Fear not, the Shepherds are here to help. There was a merchant we saw helping to defend you as well, so fear not. Get to safety knowing we're here," Chrom informed as an elder realized what he meant._

" _That peddler woman was fighting to protect our village, you say?" he asked, getting a nod from Chrom, "That kind warmth is more than welcome in these cold lands. Here, please use this to heal her is she's hurt."_

 _He handed Chrom and Sumia a staff to help before they left to help guard the village, the townsfolk locking up their doors once they were safe._

* * *

My group of the Shepherds and I fought off the brigands with ease, Bruford wasting no time in slashing them down either as Lora stabbed two more. Suddenly, I used my tome magic to blast off one more away from her.

"Thanks," Lora smiled.

We soon noticed several axe-wielders were finished off by Miriel, who also stood by Kellam (seriously, that dude hides better than most Phantoms) as he took out a couple on his own, too. Then, I saw this corpse-looking Phantom appear, laughing as he held his axe.

" **Give up now! I was born a Victor, and victory will be mine!"** he announced.

"Just because your name is Victor, doesn't mean you will be the victor in battle!" a new voice shouted as three new figures came in, surprising us.

First was a woman in a plain white shirt or a grey shirt with a chestpiece that covered her breast, below it was a torso armor that was covering her waist and legs, she wore a light shoulder guard, a pair of kneepads, a silver helmet that has a grill on the visor, she wore a pair of slim black pants and occasionally wore a grey combat skirt, grey boots. Oh, and she was riding a wyvern, to boot, along with holding a rapier with a golden axehead designed hilt, a long crimson blade, and a crimson red grip.

Second was a young man with messy brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a scar on the left cheek. He also wore a grey trench coat with blue markings, a black shirt with armor pieces on the chest, shoulders and knees, as well as black pants, but the armor was all underneath trench coat. And seeing he had a bow on his back and a blade in hand, it was clear he was an assassin of sorts.

Lastly was someone who looked identical to the assassin, but he looked more like a swordmaster with his left eye being pale blue, right eye being blue, messy darker brown hair than the other guy, pale skin with a scar on the left eye, and he wore a dark grey coat with cobalt blue markings, a black shirt, black pants, a brown leather belt that has two sheathes dangling on his waist as he held two blades in hand.

"It's time to finish you for good!" the first man shouted, leaping in before slashing down with his blade, distracting the Phantom a bit before the other man charged in with his blades and the girl slashed down with her rapier, both knocking the Phantom back.

"...Allies?" Bruford assumed.

"Looks like it," Lora nodded.

"Let's give them a hand," I added, the three of us pulling out our Driver On rings and got them ready.

 **= DRIVER ON! PLEASE! =**

 **= DRIVER ON! =**

"Ready?" I checked.

"Ready," Lora and Bruford nodded as we set up our drivers and our transformation rings, Bruford his basic ring and mine the Flame Style.

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

"Henshin!/Hen~shin!" we all shouted, flashing our rings across/into our belts.

 **= SET! =**

 **= CHANGE! =**

 **= FLAME! PLEASE! =**

 **= OPEN! = L-I-O-N! LION! =**

 **= HI! HI! HI HI HI! =**

Lora, Bruford, and I transformed into our mage forms as we rushed in to strike, one of the men who helped having his eyes widen.

"No way… they're mages, too?" the assassin gawked.

"Liam! Little help!" the girl riding the wyvern shouted.

"Any time now!" the swordmaster added, snapping the assassin out of his stupor.

"Oh, right!" I heard him responded as I noticed him pull out a ring similar to my Driver On ring.

 **= DRIVER ON! PLEASE! =**

Hearing this, I looked to see him pull out a ring similar to my Style rings, but this one was an aqua blue identical to my

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

"Henshin!" he shouted, flashing his ring across his driver.

 **= CRYO! PLEAST! BRR! BRR! BRR BRR BRR! =**

When he held up his hand, the aqua blue magic circle flew over him, forming a suit similar to my Flame Style armor, except the gems were aqua blue and his chest appeared to be themed after some kind of reptilian skull filled with the gems.

I was a bit used to the sudden mage appearances, but I felt this was getting a bit out of control by now, so I just sighed, letting him show his stuff as he pulled out a sword similar to my own in all but color. He, the swordmaster, and wyvern rider seemed to do well… until his SwordGun-style weapon shattered in one last swing.

"Uh… crap…" he sighed as this Phantom named Victor was set to cleave him, but-

 **= FINAL: VILE ASSAULT! =**

 **= CHOU NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU~! =**

Bruford/Sage and I leaped up and as I executed a powerful drop kick to the Phantom, Sage used pure kicking power in a bicycle kick as we shattered the Phantom's armor, making him grunt in pain.

" **I… I see an open field, Vincent… Such beautiful flowers…"** he whispered before collapsing and exploding in defeat.

"Phew!" I sighed in relief.

* * *

"A thousand thanks, good sir!" the male merchant we helped earlier smiled as he approached us, "I'd feared our goods would spoil before reaching market. I'm certain the townsfolk will be happier with the fresh food as well."

Then the redhead giggled as she walked over.

"It seems you've done a kindness to my fellow merchants," she noted, "The name's Anna. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller. NExt time we meet, I'll be sure to cut you an extra-special deal."

"...Secret Seller? That sounds...familiar," Chrom noted.

"I'd tell you more, but then it wouldn't be much of a secret, would it? Until next time, happy shopping, and may the gods of the open road keep you!"

A bit further down the road, the new trio had joined us, kneeling before Chrom.

* * *

"Milord, we have heard many things about you and your group of Shepherds," the woman informed us, "My name is Leah Cryo, and these are my brothers, Liam and Lian. We wish to join you and the Shepherds."

"Well, you have proven you are capable of fighting," Chrom noted.

"As if that would be enough," Lian mumbled.

"Lian! Please!" Leah snapped.

"At ease, Leah. You and your brothers are more than welcome to join us," Chrom smiled, "We could always use more help."

"Thank you, milord," Liam smiled back as the three joined us, unaware to most of us that a Phantom was watching us.

* * *

 _After the group made camp, Donnel and Miriel went about their lessons for him. He seemed very determined, more so than Miriel suspected._

" _...Let us conclude today's lesson," Miriel suggested._

" _Whew!" Donned sighed with relief, "Good. I'm beat."_

" _Unsurprising. We covered material of exceptional complexity today. But that is not to say these lessons have been entirely free of surprises."_

" _Oh? Like what?"_

" _For one, the voracity with which you attack your studies is remarkable. I acceded to your request for tutelage with the expectation you would lose interest. Yet here you are, having already mastered some of the more difficult concepts."_

" _Aw shucks. I'm barely keepin' up! And I ain't sure I got a perfect grasp on it, neither," Donnel smiled, remaining humble._

" _Even an imperfect grasp, in conjunction with a diligent attitude, is sufficient enough to advance. Often a nuanced, intuitive understanding is something that develops organically," Miriel pointed out._

" _Er, if you say so, Miriel."_

" _Given this rate of acquisition, you might…" Miriel mumbled to herself, catching Donnel's attention._

" _Hmm? You say somethin'?"_

" _Nothing of import," she assured, "Now then, class dismissed. Be certain to review the material before our next lesson."_

" _Yes, ma'am!"_

* * *

 _Stahl and Sully were at their training again, both giving it all they had again. They exchanged blows quickly until Stahl hit Sully in the side._

" _Oof!" She grunted, getting on her knees and panting, "...Yeah, I'll feel that one tomorrow."_

" _Heh heh! Stahl the Panther strikes again!" he chuckled, "Still, I think I finally understand what you were getting at. The right attitude really does make a difference."_

" _Well, don't think you'll ever be better than me. Because you won't."_

" _Ha! I wouldn't dare suggest it."_

" _But you know the others expect you to show me up someday."_

" _...Huh?" Stahl responded in confusion._

" _It's okay, I'm used to it," Sully sighed, almost feeling defeated, and not just in the spar."_

" _...Er, Sully? Is everything all right? You're getting weird on me."_

" _It's just... People look at me and all they see is a damn woman!"_

" _Um, okay? Not sure where this is coming from, but if I implied-" Stahl started, hand on Sully's shoulder, only for her to shrug him off._

" _Not you, idiot. You treat me like an equal, and I've always respected that. I just worry that... Well, what happens if you do surpass me someday? People won't think it's because of hard work or skill or any of that. It'll just be another damn man beating a woman to the finish line again," she sighed again, making Stahl give a stern look._

" _Now who's being wishy-washy?"_

 _This made Sully snap, fist near Stahl's face._

" _Hey! Don't you lecture me, chump! I'll kick your right in the-" she started before Stahl chuckled again._

" _Ha ha! Now that's the Sully I know. A mighty bull in the making! ...Or is it a mewling Sheep? We'd better go another round and find out."_

 _While Stahl gripped his blade, Sully smirked as she held her lance._

" _Oh, I am so going to hand you your lunch in a second. Come on, tough guy! Show me what you're really made of!"_

" _Eep! M-maybe this was a bad idea…"_

* * *

" _All right. The coast is clear," Lissa whispered to herself as she snuck out when…_

" _Lissa?" Chrom spoke up, surprising her._

" _ACK! B-brother! Hey there," she gasped before nervously smiling and waving, "How are… things… with the war?"_

" _Where are you going?"_

" _Oh, the weather's just SO lovely, so I thought I'd take a little stroll and-" she started as…_

" _It's raining," Chrom interrupted, pointing out how beyond their campsite at the mountain base, it was raining._

" _IS IT? Oh, fiddle dee dee! It was sunny just a moment-" she feigned ignorance, only to be interrupted again._

" _It's been raining for three days," he pointed out, leaving Lissa to gulp, knowing she was caught, "All right, fess up: Where do you keeping running off to lately?"_

" _Me? Run off?" she laughed off, "You're crazy, Chrom. Stop being crazy."_

" _Logan has also been asking about you. ...About how you knew so much regarding the enemy's formation in that last battle. Please don't tell me you've been scouting all by yourself, Lissa."_

" _...So it'd be ok if I didn't tell you?"_

" _You fool! What would have done if they'd caught you?!"_

" _I... I didn't... I don't know! I just knew I had to do something to help! It's my duty as princess to fight and-"_

" _And what?! To become a high-ranking hostage?! To be tortured for informaton?! And gods, are you REALLY still on about this princess stuff?!"_

" _Hey! You wouldn't understand! You don't know what it's like to be your and Emmeryn's little sister!" Lissa snapped, bringing silence to the two before Chrom sighed._

" _...Look. If you want a mission so badly, I'll give you one: Go ask everyone in camp how you can be a better princess," he told his sister._

" _What?" Lissa confusedly responded._

" _It doesn't have to be today, but do it. ...And yes, that's an order."_

" _Oh, for the…" she started before thinking and then sighing in defeat, "All right. Fine."_

* * *

 _As Bruford was in the middle of cleaning the campsite as a favor for Frederick, Lon'qu walked over to him._

" _Hmph! How ironic. The powerful former champion of the East-Khan is now reduced to a handmaiden," Lon'qu noted._

" _With you being a warrior, Lon'qu, I don't expect you to understand how this can be helpful. It keeps me calm," Bruford informed, the myrmidon scoffing a bit, "Strength is a key part of combat, but you also need to be ready to follow orders."_

" _Is that why you're following the orders of that knight?"_

" _I've always preferred following to leading. If I'm able to follow orders, I feel more accomplished. And strength is not always the main factor, either. Maybe I should show you sometime."_

" _...Later. I have places I need to be…"_

 _Bruford just nodded, resuming his work as his fellow Feroxi left._

" _...He'll understand someday."_

* * *

 _After his talk with Bruford, Lon'qu stepped out to the training grounds of the camp to see Vaike swinging his axe around._

" _Spinnin' backslash, coming at ya! HIYAAAAAARGH!" Vaike shouted, leaping at the myrmidon, who grunted as he blocked the axe with his sword, swiftly rolling out of the way soon after, Vaike chuckling, "Sweet ogre pie, that was well evaded! You're a quick little bugger."_

" _Idiot! You nearly removed my head," Lon'qu growled in fury._

" _Now, now, don't get your smallclothes in a twist. I was just testin' ya, is all."_

" _What? Testing me?"_

" _That's right. And you'll be pleased to know, you've met-nay, exceeded expectations! You can be my squire and pupil, and I'll see if I can make a real warrior outta ya."_

" _Hmph! I'm going to assume this is just an elaborate joke," Lon'qu scoffed._

" _C'mom, whaddya say? You can be my right-hand man!" Vaike smirked, nearly making Lon'qu groan in annoyance._

" _...Gods, he's serious. I have no desire to be your pupil, fool!"_

" _Sure ya do! Everyone does! No need to play hard to get.l_

" _Such persistence!" Lon'qu chuckled, pondering Vaike's offer, "Very well. If you defeat me, I'll consider it."_

" _But you haven't had any trainin' yet! It wouldn't be fair."_

" _Where I'm from, strength is the only law that matter."_

" _Well, I guess that's simple enough. All right, then! Are ya ready?!" Vaike checked, axe ready as Lon'qu prepared his sword._

" _Always."_

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Song: Human Nature by Michael Jackson)**

 ***With the Wizard Rings floating around to the instrumentals and starting verse, we soon see Logan sitting on a hilltop, looking over the Halidom***

 **Looking Out**

 **Across The Night-Time**

 **The City Winks A Sleepless Eye**

 ***We then see Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa planning something for an upcoming battle as Lissa looks away, sighing***

 **Hear Her Voice**

 **Shake My Window**

 **Sweet Seducing Sighs**

 ***We see other members of the Shepherds interacting with each other, Emmeryn watching from above.***

 **Get Me Out**

 **Into The Night-Time**

 **Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight**

 ***Logan and Lissa could be seen across the way, smiling a bit as they walking towards each other.***

 **If This Town**

 **Is Just An Apple**

 **Then Let Me Take A Bite**

 ***Then, we see stills of the various Shepherds interacting with each other.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Chrom is then seen looking out a window with a girl in silhouette at that moment.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Logan sees a particular pair for a moment and smiled before he turns to see Lissa, both smiling.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Emmeryn watches all this from nearby before we pan towards the sky.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***We turn to see Wizard and the Shepherds amidst the stars.***

 **I like livin' this way**

 **I like lovin' this way**

* * *

 **KKD: And that's the chapter. Props to** **God90zilla Studios for letting me use their characters, though it may take a while to get back with them. If you want your own characters paired, here are the remaining unpaired cast as of now.**

 **Girls: Sully, Miriel, Nowi, Tharja**

 **Guys: Vaike, Donnel, Lon'qu, Ricken, Libra, Henry**

 **KKD: For the characters, here are the formats.**

 **Rider and Normal Characters**

 **Character Name:**

 **Rider Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Character Class (apart from Rider):**

 **Inner Phantom/Motif:**

 **Rider Appearance:**

 **Rider Form(s):**

 **Weapons:**

 **Personality:**

 **Preferred Spouse(s):**

 **Phantoms**

 **Human Name:**

 **Phantom Name:**

 **Motif/Basis: (Only if not the same in exact name as the Phantom Name)**

 **Gender:**

 **Human Appearance:**

 **Phantom Appearance:**

 **Powers:**

 **Character Class:**

 **Preferred Weapon:**

 **Personality:**

 **Preferred Side: (Ylisse, Plegia, Valm, Grima)**

 **Preferred Spouse(s):**

 **Children**

 **Child Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Child's Parents: (Your OC + their spouse)**

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Character Class:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Personality:**

 **KKD: Finally, we have character supports as of right now.**

 **Support Rankings**

 **Lora & Frederick: A**

 **Logan & Chrom: C**

 **Chrom & Lissa: B**

 **Logan & Lora: B**

 **Chrom & Sumia: A**

 **Logan & Lissa: B**

 **Frederick & Sully: C**

 **Frederick & Miriel: C**

 **Logan & Bruford: C**

 **Stahl & Sully: A**

 **Frederick & Virion: C**

 **Chrom & Vaike: C**

 **Miriel & Donnel: B**

 **Lora & Sumia: C**

 **Chrom & Frederick: C**

 **Ricken & Maribelle: C**

 **Lon'qu & Bruford: C**

 **Lon'qu & Vaike: C**

 **KKD: I look forward to your future characters, so until then I'm the Crossover King and I'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


End file.
